From Wreck To Love
by MyLunaticFringe
Summary: Phil Brooks and AJ Mendez are total strangers who board a doom flight with a couple and their baby. Stuck alone in the wilderness can these two strangers survive death, find love, and take care of a baby? Find out in From Wreck to Love.
1. Sketchy Ride

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone I'm back…I just wanted to say that because of all the responses from my last story, I decided to give you this new story immediately. I know that there are a lot of Punklee stories out there that have to deal with them in a plane crash, but none like this. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars or Phil Brooks in this story!**

* * *

**Chapter l- Sketchy Ride**

Phil Brooks was a man with a mission and his mission was to get out of town. While some people would look at him and see a normal guy, others would see a man with a troubled past. Growing up Phil had a troubled life with an alcoholic father, a mother that he couldn't get along with, and a brother who stole from. At the age of 16, he ran away from home and vanished into the great big world. He had gotten in trouble with the law several times for fighting, stealing, and breaking and entering. Eventually the man known as Phil Brooks was gone and the persona of Punk took over. Punk was a man covered in tattoos with not a care in the world and loved to piss people off.

That last part is what landed Punk here now at the airport. Along his travels through the world, Punk had found his way into gang life in Portland, Oregon. There he worked his way up in through the Evolution gang dealing illegal guns, drugs, and counterfeit money across state lines and into places like Mexico and Canada. However it all changed two days ago when a job went south. Two days ago, Punk and his men were scheduled to transfer money to another local gang in order for some top of the line meth, but when they got there, it was a set up and everyone in his gang was gunned down except for him. Running back to the gang leader Hunter, Punk told him what had happened, but Hunter didn't believe him and came up with his own conclusion that Punk had killed everyone in order to take the money and the drugs for himself. Punk tried to defend himself, but it was too late, Hunter made up his mind and ordered his men to take Punk out.

Punk ran for his life and decided that it was time to get the hell out of town, hell, out of the country. Finding as much money as he could, Punk walked up to the ticket counter to purchase his ticket. "Hi can I get one ticket to as far as you can go in Washington State please one way?" he asked the ticket counter lady.

Since he didn't have a passport, Punk's plan was to get as close to the Canadian border as he could and then find a way to sneak into the country. He either had to bribe a truck driver or sneak in through one of the wooded areas, but would figure it out when he got there. "Okay sir that is going to be $260," the lady told him as she printed out his ticket.

Punk quickly paid her, got his ticket, and went to the boarding area. Taking a seat, he looked around at his surroundings when Punk noticed that there were only a couple of people in the airport, but what would you expect as it was the middle of the night. Closing his eyes for a minute, Punk rested for a second and tried to better his plan about getting into Canada. He only opened them when he heard a woman talking.

"Hi can I get a one way ticket to Seattle please," she said softly to the ticket counter lady.

As soon as Punk saw her, he knew that he was in trouble. This woman was the most beautiful woman in the world. Sure he had been with a ton of women, but they did not compare to this woman across from him. She had long dark brown hair, brown eyes, a nice body, and had already stolen his heart.

The woman that Punk was staring at was named AJ Mendez. Just like Punk, she too had a troubled life. At such a tender age of three, her parents were tragically killed in a car crash leaving poor little AJ in an orphanage where she was constantly picked on and abused by the other girls. However when she turned 16, AJ ran away and never looked back. She got a nice little job at a diner and was doing well when she met her boyfriend Zack. Zack was the perfect gentleman to her and she fell in love with him instantly. They were the perfect couple for months until it all changed when Zack became abusive a little after their 6th month anniversary and he beat AJ nearly every day. Deciding that she couldn't take it anymore, AJ left him and was running away to Seattle to get away from him.

Getting her ticket, AJ walked over to the boarding area and sat down. As she sat there, she couldn't help but notice that someone was watching her. "Can I help you?" she asked the man staring at her.

"Oh no sorry, I just couldn't help but notice that you looked a little sad," Punk told her. He couldn't believe that he was talking to her.

"Well I'm fine, so can please leave me alone," AJ said in a whisper and wrapped her arms around herself.

Punk gave her a sympathetic smile and went to sit down next to her, "See you sitting like that makes me think otherwise. Not only that, but it's the middle of the night and you're here in the airport by yourself, so that makes me believe that something is wrong."

AJ knew that he had a point, but there was no way that she was going to tell him though, even if he did seem like a nice guy. "Look I promise you that I'm fine. Now can you please leave me alone," she told him and pushed some of her hair behind her ears.

"I guess there is nothing wrong with you considering that there is a nice bruise on your cheek," Punk said sarcastically she pulled her hair back revealing the mark that her boyfriend had put there this morning.

Before AJ could reply, one of the airport employees walked up to them. "Hello, I pardon the interruption but I have some bad news about your flight," she told them. "Due to the low attendance of the flight manifest, we are going to have to change your airplane from a jetliner to a small charter plane. We are terribly sorry for the inconvenience and all drinks and snacks will be free of charge. We apologize once again and you are free to board the plane now."

Once she left, Punk looked outside at their plane and couldn't believe what he saw. This was definitely going to be a sketchy ride.

* * *

**Well there you have to folks, a nice little intro chapter. I hoped that you liked it and please let me know if you have any comments. Thanks!**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	2. Crashed

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone, I wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorite this story as well as me as an author. It is great to know that you guys are interested in this story and you want me to continue. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars or Phil Brooks in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**nikki who wrote:**

**I love how you always have these unique ideas of stories. Great first chapter.**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 2-Crashed**

As Punk and AJ boarded the plane, both couldn't help but notice how sketchy the plane looked. It was a four prop plane, looked like it hadn't flown in years, and it shook like crazy when it approached the runway. Unfortunately due to the small size of the plane, AJ had to sit next to Punk, the man who couldn't mind his own business inside the airport. This ride was going to be torture.

"So are you ready to tell me how you got that bruise?" Punk asked pressing the issue once again. He couldn't stand seeing women set hurt, it was his downfall and weakness.

"Oh for the love of god will you please leave me alone," AJ groaned. There was no way that she could last the whole flight sitting next to this guy.

"I'll leave you alone only if you tell me what happened to you," Punk pressed again. He wanted to know who had hurt this beautiful angel in front of him.

AJ growled and pulled some of her hair. "Fine it was my stupid boyfriend alright!" she raised her voice at him. "He has been hurting me for years and I finally decided to leave his ass."

As soon as she told him what happened, Punk was filled with rage inside. How dare he put his hands on her, women should be treated with respect and not like trash. "I'm sorry to hear that, I really am. Your boyfriend sounds like a complete dick," he told AJ sincerely.

"Ya well he is and I don't want to talk about it anymore, so please leave me alone," AJ sighed and wrapped her arms around her. Punk wanted to say something else, but decided just to leave it.

Sometime later Punk and AJ as were trying to sleep, the plane kept rattling, the baby with the couple kept crying, and it was freezing inside the plane. "I swear if that kid doesn't shut up, I will jump out of this plane," Punk grumbled. All he wanted to was sleep.

"Stop it, he is only a baby," AJ said sweetly. She loved kids. "How old is he?" she asked the couple.

The baby's mom looked at her and smiled, "Well Charlie here just turned 10 months. Isn't that right Charlie?" The baby looked at his mom and giggled.

AJ was about to respond when suddenly the plane jerked hard. "What the hell was that?" she asked panicking.

"I think we hit a storm, it looks like it's raining hard out there," Punk said looking out the plane of the window.

As they continued to fly, the shaking of the plane got even worse and everyone on the plane started to freak out including Punk. The pilots shouted at everyone to buckle up tightly and that they would be out of the storm shortly. However, just as he said that, the plane was struck by lightning causing one of engines to catch fire.

"Oh my god we're going to die aren't we?" AJ said in pure panic when she saw the smoke coming from the engine.

"Hey don't say that, we're going to be fine," Punk tried to reassure her even though he knew that they were in deep trouble.

He then looked over at the pilots to see them struggling to keep the plane in the air. ''Ground control this is flight 187, come in ground control," one of the pilots called over the radio.

"This is ground control flight 187, we read you loud and clear," they heard back.

"Ground control we are in deep trouble here. We have one engine on fine and we are slowly losing power, please advise."

Things got quite for a second until they heard, "We read you flight 187, can you make it to the nearest airport?"

The co-pilot looked at the pilot fur any signs of confirmation. When he shook his head no, the co-pilot sighed, "Negative ground control."

"Okay then flight 187, can you find anywhere to land?"

"There is a clearing up ahead ground control and we attempting to land now. Okay everyone hang on, due to the nature we are going to make an emergency landing. There is a clearing up ahead, so we should be okay" the pilot called out.

Immediately the flight attendants helped everyone get into a safe position and everyone prayed that they were going to be okay. As they felt the plane start to dip, the couple held their baby's hand and tried to calm him down, the flight attendants were freaking out, and knowing that they had no one else in their lives, Punk took AJ's hand in his and held it tight.

They thought everything was going to be okay until they heard, "Oh shit you're coming in too hot pull up!" and then there was total darkness.

* * *

"Hey, hey you wake up. Come on please wake up," Punk heard someone call out to him. He couldn't really make out who it was seeing as his head was killing him and causing his vision to go in and out.

"What... what... what happened?" Punk groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. His whole body felt like it was on fire.

He looked up and saw AJ standing over him. "Oh thank god your alive, I thought everyone was dead," she cried. She had woken up a few minutes earlier and saw the destruction of the plane, "The plane crashed remember, I think we must have hit something, because we were thrown forward and the tail lifted up. Are you okay?"

Punk tried to stand up on his own, but found it somewhat difficult, "Ya I think so, I mean my head, ribs, and knee are killing me, but other than that I think I'm okay. How about you?"

"My ribs hurt real bad to the point where it hurts to breath, my heed hurts and I think my back is bleeding, "AJ told him as she lifted her shirt up a little to show him.

"Ya it looks like you have a pretty good scrap on your back, but I think you are going to be okay. Now you said that everyone else was dead, are you sure?" Punk asked. If they were, he felt really lucky to be alive right now.

AJ looked around in tears, "Well I think they are, nobody is making any noise or moving. Oh my god the baby!" AJ said in fear and stumbled over to where the now dead couple lay. That baby was so innocent and precious that he didn't deserve all this.

Punk felt the same way and feared that the baby was the youngest casualty. "Is... is... is he alive?" he nervously said as he watched AJ move the couple's lifeless bodies from were the baby was.

"I...I... I can't believe it," AJ stuttered as she looked down at the seat in front of her. This was so unreal.

"What, what is it?" Punk began to panic. He began to fear the worse for the young child.

AJ bent down and scooped the young child's body up into her arms, "He's...he's... he's fine, he's perfectly fine." She turned around to reveal the smiling up at her in her arms.

Stumbling over to them, Punk looked down at the baby and smiled, "Wow, he barely has a scratch on him." This baby was definitely one lucky guy.

"So what do we do now guy? Do we just sit here and wait for rescue or what?" AJ asked him. She was still scared that they weren't going to survive this ordeal.

"Well the first thing we need to do is get the hell out of this plane. It could be leaking fuel for all we know. Secondly, once we find a safe place for you and Charlie I think his name was, I will come back here and see what supplies I can find," he told her and walked her and the baby toward the opening of the plane. "By the way, my name is Phil, not guy."

"Well it's nice to meet you Phil, my name is AJ," she smiled at him. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all, but only time would tell.

* * *

**Well I think that put a damper on their plans to get away from their problems because it looks like they are in an even bigger mess now. Also I feel so bad for baby Charlie because all he has left is AJ and Punk. I hope that all three of them can make it and rescue comes for them.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	3. Survival Hours

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone, thanks for all of the reviews for the last chapter. You guys rock and please keep up the good work. You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars or Phil Brooks in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**LeCrazz who wrote:**

**Absolutely loving the story. So happy Phil and April are okay. Really great detail shown in this chapter. Can't wait for your next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Survival Hours**

As soon as Punk and AJ got out of the plane, the sun still wasn't out yet so they couldn't see a thing. Taking out his cell phone, Punk looked to see if he had a signal but found nothing, "Shit I don't have a signal, do you?"

AJ took out her phone to take a look, "I can't tell my phone is broken." She then showed him the phone that was completely destroyed. "So what are we going to do now Phil?" she asked him with her eyes quickly filling with tears.

"Hey everything is going to be okay, I promise," Punk told her as he rushed to her side and held her and Charlie. "I won't let anything bad to happen to you or Charlie. Now let's go find you guys a nice warm place to stay while I come back and look for supplies," he said as he pulled out his phone again and turn on the light.

Together the tree survivors walked through the forest with only a phone to light their way. After walking along a hillside, they ended up stumbling into a cave that was near a waterfall. "Do you think anything lives in there?" AJ asked Punk fearing some large animal made this cave its home.

"I don't know AJ, but I want you and Charlie to say out here will I check," Punk told her as he picked up a big log and walked into the cave. A few minutes later he came out and looked perfectly fine, "It looks like no one has lived in there for a long time, so I think it's safe to say that we can stay in here for the meantime. It doesn't go back that far, so we don't have to worry about anything coming from behind."

AJ just nodded and walked into the cave with Punk who walked in carrying a big pile of wood. "What are you doing?" she asked him as she tried to get Charlie to settle down.

"I'm making a fire sweetheart, I don't want to keep using my phone and risk running out the battery," he smiled at her as he set up the wood and took out a lighter.

When AJ heard him call her sweetheart and saw him smile at her, she felt like she went weak in the knees. She already knew that she had a thing for him just by his bad boy appearance, but now was not the time to act on her feelings. "So do you smoke?" she then asked once she broke from her stare.

Punk just shook his head, "No that's a nasty habit. I'm Straight Edge which means I don't do drugs, smoke, drink, or take prescription pills." He was proud of himself for sticking to his beliefs even when he was involved in a drug filled industry.

"Wow that's cool, I've never met anyone that was Straight Edge before. I was always around people who did all of those things so it became a norm for me to see it," she told him as she watched him get a fire started.

"I feel you on that one AJ, you see my dad always smoked and drank, so I grew up seeing it as normal until I had enough of it and I left home. It was too much a bad thing," he sighed as he pulled AJ and Charlie closer to the fire. "Anyways, you two need to stay here and get warm while I go look for some supplies and try to radio for some help." AJ just nodded and watched as he left the cave.

Using the phone sparingly, Punk managed to make it back to the plane without incident. Before going in, he made sure to clear his head and take a deep breath as he was about to go in there and see the carnage for the second time. Doing a quick check to make sure that there were no fires, Punk went in the plane with a heavy heart.

The first place that Punk went to check was the small compartment that was in back of the plane where he was. There he found a first aid kit, some snacks, a few bottles of water, and some blankets and pillows. Taking what he found, Punk made a trip outside to dump the stuff and get some fresh air before going right back in.

Next he went around of the overhead compartments to see what luggage he could come up with and lucky he found the small bags that he and AJ had boarded with as well as a diaper bag for Charlie. As he was doing this, Punk made sure to be respect full of the bodies that lined the plane. No one deserved to die like this, well maybe only accept him.

After going outside to dump his stuff one last time, Punk went back inside the plane to radio to help. Unfortunately, he wasn't prepared what waited for him in the cockpit. Inside it was one mangled mess as the pilot and copilot's bodies were unrecognizable and there was blood everywhere.

Swallowing the bile in his throat, Punk climbed over the mess to reach the radio, "Hello, hello, is anyone there? Hello?" He waited for a few seconds to get a response, but there wasn't one.

In fact there wasn't any sound coming out of the radio which led Punk to believe that the plane had to power to make the radio work. Sighing in defeat, he put down the radio and decided to go back to the cave.

Quickly making a sled for all the stuff he found, once again Punk pulled out his phone and used the light to guide his way. Finally making back to the cave, Punk went inside to find Charlie fast asleep in his blanket, but AJ was in a fetal position crying. "Hey what's wrong?" Punk asked freaking out as he dropped the stuff and rushed over to her.

"M…m…my ribs hurt r…r…really bad and the scratch on m…m…my back stings," AJ cried as she held her arms tightly and tried to even out her breathing.

"It's going to be okay AJ, don't worry I'll take care of you," he told her as he grabbed the first aid kit and ran back over to her. Helping her up to a sitting position, Punk was going to ask something that was going to make them both uncomfortable, "So I umm…I know that we don't really know each other that well, but umm…I kind of need to take off your shirt to see the damage, it that okay?"

AJ could see that he was real nervous by the way he was biting his lip ring and rubbing the back of his neck. If it was any other guy she would have told him no, but there was something about this man that she trust. "Yeah you can take it off," she said and didn't hesitant one bit.

With Punk's help, she managed to take off her shirt and boy did she look terrible. Her ribs looked badly bruised maybe even broken and they were very tender to the touch. "Well I don't think there is anything that we can do for them other than wrap them, but you're just going to have to be real care with how you move," he told her. "Now let me see your back."

AJ turned around to show him her back, "Does it look bad?"

"It doesn't need stitches if that's what you mean, but it does need some cream on it so that it doesn't get infected," he told her as he put the cream that he found in the first aid kit on her back and then wrapped her ribs. "There you go all better. I'll just give you some aspirin now and some in the morning so you're not too sore."

"Thanks for doing this, helping I mean," AJ blushed as she put on her shirt. "Did you want me to check on you too?" she asked wanting to return the favor.

Punk smiled but shook his head politely, "No it's okay, I'll be fine. I'll just take some aspirin before bed too. Now come look at all the stuff I found," he said happily as they walked over to the mountain of stuff he found.

AJ was surprised by it all, "Wow Phil you did an amazing job. You even found my stuff and Charlie's diaper bag," She then opened it and found everything that they would need for him including baby formula.

"Well what can I say, I guess my survival instincts took over. I managed to gut some on the seats so we could have a somewhat comfortable bed complete with pillows and blankets, and I even grabbed Charlie's car seat so he has something too. When it's light out, I'll try to boil us some water. For now I suggest we get some sleep, because these are the survival hours," he told her not wanting to scare her.

"What do you mean by that?" AJ asked him as they began to make their bed.

"Well my dad always had a fascination with survival stories. One day when he took me and my brother camping, he told us this story about these plane crash survivors. He said that these people managed to survive because they worked together to survive as soon as they crashed and they managed to stay alive despite their injuries. Those first few hours were the survival hours as he called them. You either make it or die. But don't you worry, I'll watch over you and Charlie."

AJ smiled and gingerly wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you Phil for everything. If it wasn't for you, I don't think Charlie and I could survive on our own."

Punk blushed and his heart began to beat out of his chest, "Oh it's umm…nothing really. I'm just glad that I can help. Now I think it's time for you and shorty to get some rest. I'll stay up for a little while longer and tend to the fire."

Even though their meeting started off a bit rocky, AJ was glad that she survived the crash and that she was going to survive with Punk by her side.

* * *

**Wow, I can't imagine what it must be like in those survival hours as Punk called them. Also I like the little caring moments that were going on in the cave there. I think that both Punk and AJ are glad that they are going to be surviving together. Please let me know what you thought about the chapter, thanks!**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**

**Also I am writing a Dean Ambrose/OC fanfic if you want to check that one out too. It's called From Darkness to Light!**


	4. Day 1: The Past

**Author's Notes: Hey guys, I just wanted to say thank you for all of the support that this story has been getting. It is nice to see that you guys like this story and want to see what is going to happen with Punk, AJ, and Charlie. Please keep up the love and support, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars or Phil Brooks in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**DeanAmborseBatistaWifey23 who wrote:**

**Im Glad AJ And Punk Are Sharing Together And Him Taking Care Of Her And Knowing They Are Not Alone Can't Wait To Read It**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Day 1: The Past**

Later on that day when Punk opened his eyes for the second time, he found himself staring up at the roof of the cave. Slightly groaning, he closed his eyes again and wished that this was all a dream. He wanted the whole plane crash, the dead bodies, and the pain to be made up and that he was back home in his bed. However, there was a small part in him that was happy that he was on that plane because he would have never met AJ.

"Oh shit AJ," he whispered as he sat up to a sharp pain hitting him in the side. Grabbing his ribs, Punk looked around to see if AJ and Charlie were asleep, but they weren't there. Fearing that something had happened to them, he quickly got up and limped over to the opening of the cave.

As he got closer, he was able to hear a child's laughter and a woman's giggle. Looking out from the cave, Punk was able to see that AJ and Charlie were okay and were playing in the shallow end of waterfall. It was the most beautiful sight that he had ever seen.

"Do you like the water Charlie? It's nice and refreshing huh?" AJ asked him as Charlie splashed about in the water.

Walking up behind them, Punk cleared his throat to alert them to his presents. "Hey guys, what are you doing out here?" he then asked as he sat down on a rock near AJ.

AJ looked up at him and smiled, "Good morning to you I think. Charlie here was a bit fussy earlier, so I fed him some of the baby formula in the diaper bag and then brought him out here to play. He certainly is a little fish, because he loves the water."

"I can see that," Punk giggled as Charlie splashed him a little. How are you feeling this morning? Are you still in pain?" he asked her. He remembered how much she was hurting earlier and didn't like to see her in pain.

"I'm a little sore, but I think that the pain has pasted. I was real scared that the pain was going to come back as I slept, but it never did. And you, how are you feeling?" she asked him as she took Charlie out the water and placed him on a blanket before giving him his bottle.

Punk smiled at the natural motherly instincts that AJ had. She would make an excellent mother one day. Walking over to the blanket, he then sat down next to his fellow survivors. "Oh I'm doing okay, just hurting a little bit. When I didn't see you guys in the cave, I freaked out and sat up to quickly and got a shooting pain in my ribs. Not only that, but my knee is aching like crazy," he told her as he rubbed his knee.

Seeing him in discomfort, AJ went to the cave to grab some aspirin and her backpack that she brought on the plane with her. "Here take this," she told him when she got back and handed him some water. She then dug in her bag for a small tube of cream and poured some of it in her hand.

"What is that?" Punk asked her in confusion as he watched her push his shorts up a little bit to apply the cream. When her hands touch is knee, Punk gasped at the coldness of the cream and the tenderness of her touch. AJ's hands were so soft.

"It's a cream for aches and pains," she told him as she gently massaged his knee. "I always carry it with me in case one of my old injuries flared up," she told him with a sad face. She hated when her old injuries ached, because it reminded her of when she was young.

Punk could see that there were some sad memories going on in her head. Gently taking her hand off of his knee, he held it in his hand and rubbed the back of it. "Are you okay AJ? It's just that you look really sad and I don't want to see a beautiful woman like you upset," he told her not wanting to look like a creep.

AJ just looked up at him and blushed, "You think I'm beautiful?" No one not even her ex-boyfriend Zack had ever made her feel beautiful or even told her that she was beautiful before.

"Yes I do believe that you are the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen. That was the first thing that I noticed when I saw you back at the airport. Now are you going to tell me what's wrong? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he told her still holding her hand.

"It's umm…thinking about my injuries sort of brought up some old memories that still haunted me today," she told him as a tear fell down her face. AJ couldn't believe that she was going to tell Punk happened to her, but there was something about him that made her want to tell him the truth. "When I was little, my parents died and I was sent to live in an orphanage. Being so little and weak, the other girls there picked on me and beat me up. Finally I had enough of it and ran away when I was 16. From there I found a job at a diner and started to make a living for myself. Anyways, I ended up meeting this guy named Zack Ryder and he was the nicest guy that I had ever met. He was 20 at the time and I was 17, but I didn't care and I ended up moving in with him. Then on our 6th month anniversary, Zack hit me for the first time," AJ told Punk with a sad embarrassed voice.

Punk looked down at AJ in shock. He couldn't believe this beautiful creature in front of him and gone through so much in her lifetime, including having an abusive partner. "What do you mean the first time? You mean that asshole kept on doing it?" he asked trying to keep his temper under control.

AJ just shook her head, "Yeah he did unfortunately. Every time he hit me, Zack always did the 'I'm sorry, I'll never do it again' thing and I stupidly believed him. As time went on, the hits stopped and the broken bones began. When he would hit him and I fell to the floor, Zack would kick me in the ribs or stomp on my hands to where my fingers and wrists were broken multiple times. That's why I carry this cream with me. When my wrist acts up, I just put it on."

"Did you every try to leave him? I'm sure that you must of hated getting hit," Punk said as he rubbed her fingers and wrists that looked like they healed pretty well.

"I tried multiple times to leave him, but Zack always found a way to find me. I guess this time I really left him and now I'll never get the chance to live a free life," AJ said as she started to cry again.

Punk immediately took her into his arms and held her tight as he whispered into her ear, "Everything is going to be okay AJ, I promise. I will find a way to get us out of here and you can live that free life away from Zack that you wanted okay?"

AJ nodded into his chest and when she looked up at him, she could see deep into his mesmerizing green eyes and saw nothing but care for her. On the other side, Punk looked into AJ's brown eyes and saw a vulnerability that he wanted to protect keep safe forever. Without them realizing it, the two survivors moved closer and closer to each other. However just as their lips were about to meet, a loud clap of thunder came from overhead causing Charlie to start crying.

Quickly breaking apart, AJ picked up Charlie and started to rock him back and forth while Punk helped them up and back into the cave before the rain started. Once they were inside, Punk made a quick fire and went to sit next to AJ and Charlie on their makeshift bed before wrapping all three of them in a blanket.

"You know you're really good at this whole baby watching thing," Punk smiled as he watched AJ rock Charlie back to sleep.

"I know right, I'm really surprised too. I never saw myself in a situation where I would be taking care of a baby," AJ smiled as Charlie gripped her finger in his tiny hand. "What are you Punk? Have you ever found yourself wanting to settle down and want a family?"

Punk just looked down and sighed, "Yeah at times I do, but I know that it might never happen considering my own history of having a bad family." He then looked at AJ who had a confused look on her face, so he decided to explain himself further. "Well like I told you earlier, I came from a family that was filled with smoking and drinking and just like you, I left home. I just didn't feel loved there. Anyways, after wandering the streets I eventually found myself getting in trouble with the law and spent some time in jail. While I was there, I ran into this guy named Randy Orton who was my cellmate. We got to talking and we found out that we had a lot in common and watched each other's backs while we were incarcerated. Once we both got out, Randy took me to Portland where I joined his gang."

AJ just looked at him with a shocked face, "You…you…you were in a gang?" Normally people in gangs were bad people, but Punk was so gentle and nice with her Charlie. It just didn't make sense.

"Yeah I was and it was the worst decision that I ever made. See the gang that I joined is called Evolution and they are bad people especially the leader named Hunter. He has a reputation of scaring people even me. He always had just doing drug and gun runs back and forth over the boarders and other things of that nature. It was always great money, but I always felt guilty afterwards. Well one day Hunter had me and a couple of other guys in the gang go to an exchange with another gang when it all went wrong. The guys in the other gang decided that they wanted the drugs and money for themselves, so they killed everyone that was there in my gang, but me. I somehow made it out alive and told Hunter what happened. He unfortunately didn't buy it and was convinced that I took the drugs and money for myself. In the end he ended up having Randy put a hit out on my, but I got wind of it and ran to the airport where I bought ticket. The rest is history you can say," he told her with a shameful look on his face.

"I…I…I don't know what to say really," AJ mumbled as she took everything in. "I mean not to sound mean or anything, but you look like a gang member sort of guy with all your tattoos and attitude, but at the same in the couple of hours that I have known you, you are not that guy at all. In fact I think that you are a real charming nice guy."

Punk blushed at her comment, "Well I don't know about that, but thank you AJ. What does AJ stand for by the way?"

"It stands for April Jeanette, but no one has called me that in years," she told him. In fact she hadn't told a lot of people what her initials stood for, because she hated it.

Punk on the other hand loved her name and thought that it fit her perfectly, "Well April, I really think you should go by your first name because I think that it fits a beautiful woman like you."

AJ blushed and rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Even though the situation wasn't the ideal situation, she was glad that she had Punk here to lean on and hopefully something good could come out of this bad situation.

* * *

**Well there you have it folks, another chapter is in the bag. I'm glad that AJ and Punk were able to open up about their pasts to each other and that they had accepted what had happened to each other. Also, I think some feelings are starting to build up and I don't know if it is a good thing or a bad thing. Please let me know what you thought about the chapter!**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 Reviews = new chapter!**


	5. Day 2: Falling

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone thanks for checking out this story once again. I didn't get a lot of reviews that I would have liked, but that is okay. As long as you like the chapter and story, then that is good enough for me. Please keep it up, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars or Phil Brooks in this story!**

**A/N: It is once again time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**LeCrazz who wrote:**

**Uh, this chapter was the absolute cutest. Punk and AJ are definitely getting closer, especially now that they've opened up about their pasts. It's nice that they have someone to rely on and really take comfort in in a time like this. I think their feelings for each other can only be a good thing. Another well written chapter, your description of Punk and AJ's personalities were bang on. Can't wait for your next chapter.**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 5-Day 2: Falling**

The next day after resting their bodies from all the trouble that they went under, Punk and AJ were ready to find a way to safety. Not wanting AJ and Charlie to stay by themselves, Punk knew that he had to take them with him, so he found a way for AJ to hold Charlie so that she wouldn't get tired.

"Hey look what I made," he said happily as he walked over to where Charlie and AJ were having a small breakfast.

AJ looked up and saw Punk holding a little sling that Charlie could sit in while they walked. "Wow that's amazing Phil, How did you do that?" she asked him. AJ was surprised by all the ideas that he had in his head.

"Well first I took on of the extra blankets that we had and I wrapped it around me to see what was comfortable for us to wear, and then I used a needle and thread that I found to put it all together," Punk told her as he showed her how to put it on.

"Wow you really are the MacGyver of survival aren't you," AJ giggled as she rubbed Charlie's. Unfortunately all that did was make him sick and he ended up throwing up all over AJ. "Oh gross," AJ cried out in disgusted as Charlie clapped and Punk laughed his ass off. "I'm glad that you find this amusing Phil, because guess who has to watch him now," she retorted and handed Charlie over to him.

Punk just looked at Charlie with a scared face and didn't know what to do. "April wait, I can't handle a baby. I've never been around them and I don't want to hurt him," he told her as Charlie started to cry.

Gathering her things from her backpack AJ just rolled her eyes and said, "Well now is a great time to learn. All you have to do is rock him and talk to him or maybe you can put him in that sling that you built. Either way I need to go get cleaned up, so you need to watch him."

Punk just nodded and watched as AJ walked out of the cave to go clean up. With only him and a now crying baby, Punk was really nervous, "Hey it's okay don't cry. Everything is going to be okay Charlie. I got you now and there is nothing to cry about okay, so stop crying." Immediately Charlie stopped and just looked up at the tattooed man that was holding him with his green eyes.

Not knowing what to say to that, Punk just laughed and laid Charlie down on the blanket so he could change him out of his dirty shirt. Once Charlie was changed, he decided to try out his sling and wrapped it around his body before placing the young boy inside of it. Standing up, Punk was surprised when he saw that the sling was holding Charlie well and close to his body.

Wanting to show AJ that it was working, Punk quickly rushed out of the cave, but stopped short when something that made his heart stop. There standing just short of the waterfall was AJ in nothing but a pair of tiny shorts and a red bra. "Man she's beautiful," Punk muttered to himself as he watched AJ clean herself off.

As if he was already watching out for AJ, Charlie pulled his little leg back before sending a hard kick in to the injured ribs of Punk. Hearing a loud yelp coming from inside the cave, AJ quickly got out of the water, threw on her shirt, and ran inside where she found Punk on the ground holding his ribs while Charlie who had gotten out of the sling, was sitting right beside him laughing.

"Oh my god Phil, what happened?" AJ gasped as she rushed over to his side. Phil looked like he was in real pain from the tears that were pouring out of his eyes.

"I…I…I was going to show you that my…my sling worked, when Ch…Charlie kicked me in the ribs really fu…fu…fucking hard. It hurts so bad," he told her told as he rolled around on the floor trying to find some position that offered relief.

Needing to help him, AJ lifted his shirt up a little to find that Punk's midsection had bruises on one side of his chest. It did look it like hurt to move. "Oh Phil, it looks really bad. I think your ribs might be broken. Do you think you could sit up a little so I can wrap them?" she asked as she picked up Charlie and put him back on the blanket.

Nodding his head, Punk slowly sat up to a sitting position and watched as AJ went over to the first aid bag and got the wrap that he used on her ribs yesterday. Walking back over to him, AJ gently helped him remove his t-shirt so that she could put the wrap on him.

As she was doing this, Punk couldn't help but feel like something was going on in the mind of his fellow survivor. "Are you okay? You seem to be somewhere else?" he asked her.

"Uh yeah I'm fine. I was just admiring the tattoo on your chest. I think it looks really good on you," AJ blushed as tucked away her hair behind her.

"Oh uh thank you, not to many people get to see it unfortunately. Do you have any tattoos, because I think they would look really good on you," he told her as he put his t shirt back on. In reality he wanted say that she would look even hotter with them, but he decided not to.

AJ just smiled shook her head, "No I don't have any, but I have been meaning to get one. Maybe if we survive this whole thing, I'll get something done."

Punk smiled and reached out to take her hand in his and said, "And I'll be right there with you for moral support. Now if you want to get that tattoo, we need to get out of her first, so let's go."

Together the stood up and gathered some food, water, and stuff for Charlie and put it in a backpack before Punk put the sling on AJ and placed Charlie inside. Not knowing what direction the plane was headed before it crashed, Punk and AJ decided to climb up a hillside that was a few yards away to see if they could see any signs of civilization.

Leading the way, Punk decided to take things nice and slow since they were both injured and AJ was carrying Charlie. Along the way, he noticed that there were a lot of small game that they could catch and eat if worse came to worse. He just didn't want that to be the case.

Anyways as Punk and AJ made their way up the rocky hillside, Punk was instantly regretting his decision to bring AJ and Charlie with him considering how unstable the pathway was getting.

"Look April, I think that you and Charlie need to stay right here and don't move. It's getting pretty bad up ahead and I don't want you two to get hurt. I'll continue on and see what I can see," he told her as he handed her the backpack that he was carrying.

"Alright, but please be careful and don't get hurt," AJ told him as she took a seat on a rock with Charlie.

Nodding his head, Punk began climbing up the steep slope of the hillside being very careful where he stepped. After slipping a couple of times, he finally made it up to the top of the hill where he could see for miles and miles. Unfortunately all he could see was trees and more trees. There wasn't a sign of civilization anywhere.

Sighing, Punk looked down to where AJ was and shouted, "April, I'm afraid I have some bad news. I don't see anything but trees!"

"What, I can't really hear you?!" AJ shouted back at him. He was really high up and all she could hear was a few words that he was saying.

"I said that I…I…whoa!" Punk shouted as the ground beneath him began to give away.

AJ just watched in horror as Punk fell down the hillside tumbling and rolling all the way down. "Oh my god Phil!" she shouted out as Charlie began to cry not knowing what was going on.

As if that wasn't enough, Punk managed to catch every rock and tree stump on the way down and wasn't able to catch or stop himself from falling. Finally, his torn and beat up body finally stop rolling and he came to a stop just a few feet from where AJ was.

Quickly running over to him, AJ took Charlie out of his sling and sat him down beside her as she tried to shake the unconscious Punk awake. "Phil, Phil can you hear me? Phil it's me April. Oh god, please wake up!" she pleaded with her fellow survivor for the second time in two days.

Even Charlie tried to wake Punk up by crawling over to the fallen man and patted his face while making babbling noises. Thankful that did something, because the once quiet and lifeless man soon began to moan and move a little.

With tears in her eyes, AJ took a blanket out of her backpack and rolled it up to put it under his head. Then taking a piece of her shirt off and pouring some water on it, AJ began to clean off Punk's face while taking softly to him, "Everything it going to be okay Phil. I'm here and I'm not going to leave you. You're going to be okay, but you need to just hold on."

She didn't know if he was going to be okay or not, but she vowed to take care of him and Charlie until he did get better, because that's would Punk would do if the roles were reversed.

* * *

**Oh no Punk fell and there is no help around! Man I hope that he is okay, but I don't think that AJ could survive all alone without him. Not to mention that something was starting between him and AJ and it would be shame if something bad happened to him. Next time we find out Punk's fate as well as seeing an introduction to some new characters.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	6. Day 5: Needing Each Other

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone, thanks for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are all afraid that something bad is going to happen to Punk, but the wait is over because you'll find out what happens in this chapter. Please continue the support, thank!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars or Phil Brooks in this story!**

**A/N: It is once again time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**micky who wrote:**

**One of my favorite lines was I'm afraid I have some bad news. (bad news barett) I can see Charlie is a little rascal... and poor Phil he took a lot of blows to the ribs. Aj showing acts of somewhat love by trying her best to keep Phil safe. I love the story so far and cannot wait for the next update and new charters**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Day 5: Needing Each Other **

Shortly after Punk fell down that steep hillside, AJ had taken the blanket that she was using for Punk's head and spread it out on the floor where she rolled him on to it. Then she gathered up Charlie back into his sling and started to drag Punk back to the cave with all the strength that she had. It took most of the day, but right before night fall AJ had gotten him back into the bed in their cave and collapsed right next to him with Charlie sleeping peacefully beside him.

That accident was three day ago and a lot had changed since then. While Charlie had enough food to eat, the small snack and other food items that Punk had found on the plane were slowly running out, so AJ decided that she needed to step up and find other sources of food. Using some rope that she had found and some of the small snacks that she had found, AJ ventured off down the pathway to a small stream that she had found and tried her luck at fishing. It turns out that she was quite good at it, because she had been eating fish for the past few days that Punk was out.

Along with her duties, AJ made sure that Charlie was always clean and fed and that Punk's wounds were always cleaned and dressed. As she cleaned Punk up, she couldn't help but pray that he would wake up. As much as she liked playing with Charlie, AJ wanted an adult to talk to and she missed seeing Punk's wonderful green eyes.

Sighing, AJ went to go clean her hands in the waterfall while Charlie sat on his blanket playing with some toys that AJ had found for him. Once she was gone, Charlie took the time to explore his surroundings and began to crawl all over the place until he reached Punk. Babbling to himself, Charlie began pat Punk on the face to wake him up so that they could play together, but it didn't work. So not happy with the man sleeping, Charlie climbed onto Punk's chest and began to kick his little feet against his chest.

Thankfully that did the trick, because Punk started to moan and move about on the bed. Luckily he had opened his eyes just in time to catch Charlie before he fell off of his chest.  
"Wow little guy be careful," Punk chuckled as he placed little boy back on his chest. Looking around, he didn't see AJ insight and it worried him, "Where is your buddy April at Charlie?"

Charlie just babbled away and patted Punk's chest. Knowing that he wasn't going to get an answer from the boy, Punk attempted to stand up on his own which proved difficult. However after a while he was able to stand and slowly started to walk to the mouth of the cave. When he got out there, he saw AJ with her hands in the water and she was humming to herself.

Feeling a presence behind her, AJ turned around and was in shock when she saw Punk standing there with Charlie in his arms. "Oh my god Phil, what are you doing up?" she cried out as she rushed over to him and hugged him tight.

"The little guy here woke me up and I was worried when I didn't see you in the cave. How did we get back here by the way? The last thing I remember is losing my footing on the hill," he asked AJ. He surely felt like he was going to die when he felt himself start to fall down the hill.

"Well for starters, you have been out for three days Phil. I dragged you here all by myself. I didn't want us out there exposed to the elements and the animals, so I knew that we had to get back her to safety. How are you feeling?" she hoped that he wasn't mad at her for carrying him all the way back to camp.

However Punk wasn't mad at all, in fact he was proud and thankful that AJ took it upon herself to take care of everything and everyone. "Wow that's incredible it doesn't feel like I was out for three days because besides feeling a little sore, I feel fine. I'm just glad that we had you here to take care of everything. I owe you my life April," he told her truthfully.

AJ just looked up at him and blushed, "Well I don't know about that Phil. I was doing what I needed to do in order to keep you around." In the few short days that they were here, AJ had become attached to Punk's presence a lot.

"Awe thanks shorty, that means a lot," Punk teased her as he pulled her into another hug. He was glad that he was around too so that he could continue to enjoy more of AJ's company. "So what have you've been doing while I was out?" he asked her when they broke apart.

"Oh I've been keeping this place running actually. We were running out of food, so I took it upon myself to go fishing and I've been quite good at it," she told them as they went inside. "I still have a little left from this this morning, do you want some?"

Punk nodded his head like crazy, "Hell yeah, I'm starving. It feels like I haven't eaten in two days."

AJ just chuckled, "That's because you haven't eaten at all. I have only been able to get water down your throat and that's it." She then handed Punk the rest of a pretty decent sized fish that she caught.

"Wow that's a good fish, thank you April," he smiled as he stuck a fish in his mouth.

AJ smiled back and took a seat next to him to feed Charlie. "So you remember seeing anything while you were on top of that hill?" she asked him.

Unfortunately Punk shook his heads, "No I didn't see anything. All there was were a bunch of trees for miles upon miles. There was no sign of any civilization." It was a major blow to their moral, but they tried to look to the brighter side of things.

"Well then, do you think they're looking for us?" AJ then asked hoping that Punk could cheer her up a bit.

"Of course I think they are looking for us shorty," Punk told her. "I bet they are sending a plane right now to locate the plane wreckage and once they do find it, they are going to send a rescue team out for us."

At first AJ had a smile on her face, but when she thought about a rescue, she grew sad again, "But what are we going to do about Charlie? I've grown attached to him and I told want to see him get taken away. I don't want him to go to an orphanage like I did." Seeing as his parents died in the crash, they didn't know if he had any other family that would take him.

Punk wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in close, "I'm not going to let that happen April. I've grown to like the little guy too and the last thing I would want is for him to have a childhood like ours. If need be, I know a couple of guys that can give us a new birth certificate for him and that could possible make us the couple with the baby on the flight manifest."

"Really, you could do that?" AJ said looking up at him with a much brighter face.

"Of course, I will do everything in my power to see that Charlie stays with us, I promise," he told her as he cupped his hand in her face.

She was so warm and her skin was so soft that he thought he would damage it with his rough masculine hands. Quickly pulling his hand away, AJ stopped him and nuzzled her face into his hand before placing a kiss in his palm. Then looking into each other's eyes, Punk slowly pulled her toward him and took a deep breath before placing his lips on hers.

Their first kiss was so soft and tender that it gave them they care and comfort that they were seeking. Feeling that Charlie had gotten off her lap, AJ used this to pull herself closer to Punk's body and he happily pulled her onto his lap. Using his tongue to brush across her bottom lip, it signaled for AJ to open her mouth to him and she did willingly. Now with the kiss more intimate, the two were able to express their growing feelings for each other and show how they were going stronger as time went on.

However not wanting to take things to far, Punk reluctantly pulled away leaving both of them breathless. "Wow you kiss really good," was the only thing that was able to come out of his mouth.

"Thanks and you do to?" AJ giggled as she rested her head on chest. As they laid there watching Charlie babble to himself, no other words needed to be said for it was all said in the kiss that they had shared. In the end AJ was just happy that Punk was alright and Punk was happy that he got to kiss a wonderful woman like the one that was resting comfortably on his chest.

* * *

Meanwhile…

As Punk and AJ rested comfortably in their cave, there was a bigger storm brewing elsewhere. In the underground slums of Portland, Oregon, a man by the name of Paul Levesque aka Hunter was on a rampage. He was pissed because not only did he lose have of his gang, but he lost thousands of dollars and hundreds of pounds of top of the line meth all thanks to one man named Phil Brooks.

"Have you fucking found that little prick yet?!" he shouted at the remainder of his gang as he paced back and forth in his office.

"No Hunter we haven't," came for a tattooed man known as Randy Orton. "We went to his apartment to take him out like you said, but he wasn't there. I think he might have skipped town."

When Hunter heard that, he grew even more angry, "What makes you say that Orton?" He was really close to strangling the man's the neck.

Randy slowly back away from his boss and said, "Well I looked at where he kept his stash of money, but it wasn't there, Also I checked his computer and the last thing he was looking at was at plane tickets to Canada." He still couldn't understand why the man that he considered a close personal friend would betray them like this.

"That little asshole is dead when I get my hands on him and this is what we are going to do, I want you to hack into the airports database and I want you to find out where that asshole was headed and I want you to find him. When you do, call me and I will personally put at bullet through his head. You got that Orton?" Hunter growled at him.

Randy just nodded and ran out of the office as quickly as he could before Hunter decided to put a bullet through his head. As he ran out, Hunter sat down at his desk and looked down at a newspaper whose headline read, 'Search for Missing Plane Continues as No Black Box Ping Is Found.'

Smirking to himself, Hunter hoped that Punk was on that crashed plane and suffered a horrible death because if he was still alive, he would make Punk wish that he had died in that gun fight that night.

* * *

**Hurray Punk is alive! I'm so happy that he is okay and that him and AJ are together once again. I can't believe how sweet Punk was being when he said that he would find a way to keep them all together if they get rescued. He is such a good guy despite his past. Also, how about that kiss though, I guess the cat is out of the bag on how the feel huh? Also I hope that they get rescued and that Punk could get away from Hunter, because he is really pissed.**

**Please comment, suggest things, or review!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	7. Day 10: Establishing Relationships

**Author's Notes: I just wanted to say thanks again for reviewing the last chapter of this story. It means the world to me and I love reading them. Please keep up the love and support, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars or Phil Brooks in this story!**

**A/N: It is once again time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**AM Wake who wrote:**

**I hope Hunter doesn't search for the plane himself. But if he did, he would probably find it and be killed by Phil. And possibly used as food. ;)**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 7- Day 10: Establishing Relationships**

It had been ten days since Punk and AJ's plane had crashed and sadly there still wasn't any sign of rescue. Punk had even ventured back up to the top of the steep hill that he had fallen off of and placed a flag at the top that he made so if a plane flew by they might see it. Nevertheless, Punk and AJ knew that they had to make the best out of their situation, so they decided to make their cave a bit more homely.

Using a sharp piece of metal the Punk had found from the plane, he was able to make an ax and cut down enough trees to make a bed for him and AJ, a bed/playpen for Charlie, and even a door for the cave so that no animals could get in. As for AJ, she still did her job as fisher catcher and with Punk's help, she was able to make and set traps for other animals to eat too.

When it came to their relationship, Punk and AJ were getting closer day by day. Ever since their first kiss in the cave, the two survivors had no problems with giving each other more pecks as they passed each other throughout the day as well as having nice make out sessions either before the went to bed or in the morning when they woke up.

And as for Charlie, the little baby did what every baby of his age did, eat, sleep, and poop. However, being in this new environment made him very curious and also wandered around the cave. Thankfully AJ had sowed some nice patting on his little jeans so that when he crawled around, he did scrap his knees and get hurt. Both AJ and Punk never thought that they would be around a baby like this, but they were both glad to have Charlie in their lives.

Anyways on this day while AJ was out checking her traps, Punk was busy spending time with his favorite little man Charlie. It was something that he made sure that he did with Charlie at least once a day. "Alright little guy, today we are going to do something very special. Today we are going to learn how to walk okay," Punk told him.

Charlie just giggled and clapped as he always did as Punk let him grip his fingers as they started to slowly walk around the cave. Punk made sure that he didn't go to fast and that he was quick to Charlie if he tripped or fell. Once he felt that Charlie was warmed up, he walked him over to their bed where he helped Charlie lean against it.

Then Punk took a few small steps backwards and sat down on the floor before he called out to him, "Alright Charlie come to me now okay. You can do it little guy." He then watched as Charlie reached out to him before releasing the bed and took a step toward him. Unfortunately Charlie stumbled and fell, but he shook it off and got right back up.

As much as Punk thought that he was still a little too young to walk, Charlie took another step toward him and then another and then another. Punk was in shock when he saw Charlie walking on his own. Opening his arms out to catch him, Charlie however just walked past him and kept going.

When Punk turned around, he saw that Charlie had walked right into the arms of AJ who had a big smile on her face. "Oh my god Charlie you're walking," she cried out as she took him into her arms and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Charlie what the hell man, I teach you how to walk and you walk to April instead. That is called betrayal little guy," Punk playfully told him as he got up and walked over to his favorite people. After taking Charlie from her, Punk gave AJ a tender kiss on the lips. And asked, "How did the traps go?"

"Oh it went okay, we got another rabbit but that's all I'm afraid. I was going to stay out longer, but I missed my two favorite boys," AJ grinned as she pinched both of their cheeks. "But I got to say that I was sure a surprise to see Charlie walking. The things you two get into when I leave you here with daddy huh Charlie?" realizing what she said, AJ's eyes grew and she mentally cursed herself for letting the d word slip out of her mouth.

Punk however heard her clearly and didn't mind it that bit. Now he had to make AJ see it since she was clearly beating herself over it. "Hey it's okay April, I really don't mind that you called me his daddy. In fact I have been thinking about a lot recently and I don't see why he can't call us mommy and daddy. I mean we are all he has in the world and he is going to be with us for a long time. I know that you might be worried about us disrespecting his biological parents, but I think they would want us take him in and look after him. Not only that but maybe him calling us mommy and daddy will help us when we get rescued. What do you think?"

AJ took a second to think about everything that Punk had said and realized that he was right. They were all Charlie had right now and they would make his parents proud by being the best parents in the world to this little boy. Smiling wide her fellow survivor AJ said, "Yeah I guess you're right. I mean we are doing a pretty good of raising him out here. There is just one thing that I need to know and that's what are we Phil? I know that we care about each other, but are we something more than friends or are you going to leave once we are rescued?"

"I promise you April, I'm not going anywhere. These last couple of days have been amazing and I love being with you and Charlie. Honestly you and Charlie are all I have in life and I am not going to let that go. As for what are we, I really don't like to label things but if I had to label us, then I need to ask you, April will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" he asked as he placed Charlie down on the floor and took her into his arms.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend Phil and trust me, it would be my honor to have such a strong, hot, determined boyfriend like you," she told him as she leaned up and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

Punk however wasn't going to accept that kiss and quickly picked up Charlie placed him in his playpen before he rushed back over to AJ and smashed his lips against hers. Moaning in the kiss, AJ wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped up into his arms. Immediately Punk supported her and walked them over to the bed where he placed her on and climbing on top of her.

Placing kisses all along her neck and face, Punk only stopped when AJ pulled his shirt over his head and then went back to marking AJ as his. The whole time AJ was moaning and scraping her nails down his back loving the way that he was making her feel. She truly felt like she found her soul mate.

Unfortunately as Punk began to suck on her pressure point, AJ opened her eyes and saw that Charlie was staring at them intensely. Not wanting to scar the kid for life, AJ knew that they had to stop even though she didn't want to. "Phil, as much as I would love for this to continue we need to stop. Charlie is watching us and I don't want him too," she moaned into his ear.

Groaning, Punk looked over to where Charlie was and shook his head, "Alright little guy, tomorrow the next lesson that we are going to have is a little thing called cockblocking."

AJ just shook her head and hit him gently for his comment and Charlie who had no clue on what he was saying, just smiled at the two with a toothless grin. Yes things were looking good for the trio of survivors, but the still needed to be rescued.

Meanwhile…

Back in Portland, Oregon, FBI agent Dean Ambrose was called into investigate the plane crash. Normally the NTSB (National Transportation Safety Board) would be investigating the crash, but since the plane hadn't been found and they hadn't found the ping of the black box, the FBI was brought in to see if any criminal activity was involved.

"So what do we last know about the planes whereabouts?" Dean asked the flight controllers at the airport.

"Well the day that plane vanished, we got a mayday called around three in morning from the pilot and co-pilot saying that they were losing power and the after that we got nothing. From there last radio chat, they were over a remote part of Oregon and that's what is worrying us. It is in this area of the state were we lose constant communication with the plane, but once they pass this area we regain contact. However in this case we never did," one of the controllers told him.

Dean Ambrose wrote that information down and then asked, "What do we know about the passengers? They should be on a flight manifest right?"

All the flight controllers looked at each other and gulped, "Well it seems that the passenger on the plane were bumped from a regular jetliner to a much smaller charter plane. Unfortunately we seem to have misplaced the manifest due to the inconvenience of the small number of passengers and crew."

"An inconvenience, AN INCONVENIENCE?!" Dean shouted back at them. "There is a plane missing that was filled with poor innocent souls who are either dead or injured and you want to call them an inconvenience? You have got to be shitting me. As of right now all you flight data, manifests, crew lists, and anything else that you might have are all now property of the FBI until we can settle this whole missing plane issue. Until then I suggest you all go home and think about what is inconvenient in your lives because I assure that those people are not inconvenient in anyway."

* * *

**Wow, there were a lot of emotions in this chapter. First we had Charlie walking for the first time which was cute, then we had Punk and AJ coming to terms with their relationship between themselves and Charlie, and finally we had almost a little AJ/Punk smut going on their too. Man I guess things are looking up for the survivors and it sounds that Dean is on a mission to save them.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	8. Day 12: First Time

**Author's Notes: Hey everything, thanks for reading and liking this story so far. It's cool to look at the stats and see how many of you are reading this story. Please continue the support and I hope you like this chapter, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars or Phil Brooks in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**DeanAmborseBatistaWifey23 who wrote:**

**That Was Cute With Charlie Walking And With Their Relationship And With Charlie And They Almost Did It Lol And Looks Like Dean Is On A Mission To Save Them Cant Wait To Read It**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Day 12: First Time**

It had been two days since Punk and AJ had been in their relationship and both couldn't have been any happier. They found that they had grown closer and even though they were in the middle of nowhere, they were easy falling into a family role. Punk was doing well the father protector role and always took care of AJ and Charlie before himself, AJ excelled in her motherly nurturing role and made sure that her boys were always happy, and as for Charlie, he was up walking around always lighting up his adopted parents faces.

Since their days were full of daily chores and taking care of Charlie, Punk wanted to do something nice for AJ and it required a lot to do. So wanting AJ out of the cave, Punk had sent her out with Charlie for a nice hike to a field that was full of flowers and gave her a backpack of goodies so they could have lunch out there.

So with AJ and Charlie out of the way, Punk went to work creating a romantic scene for him and AJ. The first thing that he did and probably the most important thing for the night was put up a wall between Charlie's bed and their bed, so there wouldn't be any more clockblocking from his little buddy. He managed to do that by cutting down some small trees and tied them together with strips of clothing and nudged them against the wall of the cave so they didn't fall down.

Once that was taken care of, Punk ventured out to check their traps for some dinner for them to eat. Luckily there was a decent sized rabbit that they caught and it would be excellent for dinner. So not wanting any animals to follow him back to camp, Punk made sure to skin and clean the rabbit there before taking it back to their camp. Once the rabbit was prepared and cooking, he then grabbed a pot that he had made with the pieces of plane and filled it with some water for him to boil over a fire.

Next, Punk planned on spending some alone time with AJ in their little waterfall area after dinner and after Charlie fell asleep, so he made a couple of torches and put the around the waterfall so they could see in case it got dark quick. Once that was done and everything was set in place, Punk decided to rinse off and get ready for his romantic date with AJ.

About that time, AJ and Charlie were walking up the path in nothing but giggles. She loved spending time with the little boy and he loved spending time with her. Every time AJ and Charlie were together, he would crawl up into her lap and just snuggle up against her. She figured that it was just him wanting a motherly figure in his life and she more than willingly to fill that role.

As they walked up to the cave, they saw Punk standing in the waterfall in only his boxers rinsing off. "Wow looking good honey," AJ whistled when she saw his hot tanned body dripping with water.

"Glad you like what you see baby, but I need to get out now so we can enjoy a great weekend together," he told her as got out of the waterfall and dried off with his old shirt before getting dressed. "So did you and Charlie have fun on your picnic?"

"Ya we did actually," AJ smiled as she set down Charlie on the floor who wobbly walked over to Punk. "We enjoyed our lunch that you made and we tried to perfect our walking didn't we Charlie."

Charlie just laughed and buried his head into Punk's neck. "Well I'm glad that you guys had fun. However I hope you guys aren't too exhausted because we have a big night ahead of us," Punk told them as he gently kissed AJ's lips and walked them into the cave.

When AJ saw the improvement that Punk had made, she was shocked in a happy way, "Wow Phil what's all this?" She looked around and saw that he had dinner going and loved the new wall that he put up around Charlie's playpen.

"Well this is all part of the big night that I told you guys about. First you two are going to get cleaned up and then we are going to have ourselves a nice family dinner. After that we are going to put the little guy to bed and then we are going to have some adult time. What do you think about that?" he asked her with a big smile on his face.

"I think that is a wonderful idea Phil, I can't wait for mommy and daddy time," AJ smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck to give him a kiss before taking Charlie from him so that they could get ready for dinner.

Once everyone was nice and clean, they all sat around the fire and enjoyed their dinner. Even Charlie was enjoying the little nibbles of meat that AJ was giving. It was a good thing that he had teeth, because they didn't know how long they would be out here and they might run out of baby formula for him.

As they sat there finishing up their dinner, Charlie started to look tired and was getting quite fussy, so they decided it was time for him to go to bed. So grabbing his bottle, AJ and Punk took him over to their bed to rock him to him sleep. Like they did every night since the crash, AJ would sing to him while Punk would rub his little head and back. Finally with his bottle half gone, Charlie was out like a light so Punk took him to his little room and placed him in his playpen making sure that he would be warm throughout the night.

"So now that Charlie is asleep, what do you have planned next Mr. Brooks?" AJ asked as she wrapped her around his neck and leaned against him. So far this was turning out to be a wonderful night in her eyes.

"Well I need to go outside for a second, so why don't you put on your sexy swim wear and meet me outside," Punk told her as he leaned down to kiss her lips before he turned around and walked out of the cave.

Even though she didn't have a swim suit, she did pack some bras and panties in the luggage that they were able to save, so she found the sexiest pair that she could find before she grabbed the blanket that they used for a towel and walked out of the cave. When she came out from behind the waterfall, she was surprised to see Punk standing down by the bottom with the several torches like up all around him and it looked very romantic.

"So what do you think?" he asked her as he stood there in nothing but his boxers. It was the perfect weather outside for a night swim and he was going to take full advantage of it.

Smiling, AJ dropped the blanket revealing what she was wearing and immediately jumped into the water. "I think this is the best idea that you have had yet," she then cheered when she came back up to the surface. "Now what are you waiting for, jump in."

Laughing, Punk ran up to where she had jumped in and did a perfect cannonball into the water. "Man this water feels great," he sighed when he came up and saw AJ swimming over to him.

"I know what you mean. Normally it's either to cold outside or the water is too cold, but today is just feels right. I don't know maybe it's a sign or something," AJ sighed in his arms.

"Speaking of signs, I'm glad that stuff happened to me back in Portland, because if it didn't then I wouldn't have gotten on the plane and I would have never met you," he told his girlfriend truthfully. "Meeting you has been the best thing that has ever happened to me and when I saw you upset in the airport, I don't know what happened but I felt the need to run over to you and take you into my arms."

AJ had tears in her eyes as she heard Punk speak. No one had ever said those words to her including her ex Zack. "I'm glad that I met you too Phil. After everything that I had gone through with Zack, I never thought I would find someone to trust and love ever again. All admit that I was a little grumpy when I met you, but as time went on I was found myself falling for you and I am so glad to have you in my life."

Punk just smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes before placing a sweet tender kiss on her lips. It was so full of raw emotion that both could feel the power of their kiss. As the kiss started to fade, AJ wanted more and used her tongue to brush against Pun's bottom lip to get him to open his mouth to her. Punk was more than happy to deepen the kiss and opened his mouth to her. With their tongues battling for dominance, Punk swam them over to the edge and picked her up before walking them back inside to the bed.

Placing her down gently, Punk broke from their kiss and began to place kisses along her jawline and down her neck while rubbing his hands up and down her bare sides. "Mmm…Phil that feels so good," AJ moaned as she titled her head to the side to give him more access.

Punk just smirked and continued his assault on her neck until he leaned back to help AJ take off her bra. Arching her back a little allowed Punk to reach behind her and unhook it. Then sliding the straps down her arms, Punk got a look at her bare upper body for the first time. "My god April, you are so beautiful," he groaned as he bent down and took one of her breasts into his mouth.

AJ just moaned in please and arched her back while cradling the back of his head. He was making her feel so good like no one had ever felt before. Switching sides, Punk took the other breast into his mouth and massaged the other one. While most women that he had been with had bigger breasts than AJ, he felt like hers were the perfect size for her and for him.

Once he felt like her breasts were taken care of, Punk then kissed his way down her stomach. As he kissed it, he started to think of a possible future together where she was carrying their child. He knew that he loved Charlie with all his heart, but he would love to see AJ's stomach grow with a child that was all theirs. Call him crazy, but he wanted it as soon as they got rescued.

With a big smile on his face, Punk put his fingers in the waistband of her panties and gently pulled them down off of her body. That's when he smelled the sweet smell coming from her dripping wet core and he was dying to taste it. Lowering himself toward her, Punk wasted no time in diving in and tasting her. That's when AJ felt a wave of pleasure rush over her and she let out a long moan.

"Oh Phil keep going please," she called out for him as she buried her hand in his growing hair. It was like he had known her body for years and knew how to really get her going.

"Shh…you need to be quiet baby. We don't want Charlie to wake up," he chuckled as he kissed his way back up her body till he reached her lips. When they kissed, AJ could taste herself on and it was something that she hadn't experienced before. "You know if we do this, I'm going to have to pull out," he then told her when they pulled apart.

AJ knew that without a condom it was risky, but they would just have to deal with it because she wanted him and she wanted him now. "That's fine Phil, but please hurry up and be inside of me," she cried out.

Punk just nodded and placed himself at her entrance before slowly pushing his hard length into her core for the first time. It took all that he had not to cum right there since she was so tight. "Oh man baby, you feel so fucking good," he moaned as he slowly started to thrust in and out of her.

"So do you, but please go faster," AJ groaned as she clawed at his back and wrapped her legs around him.

"Alright baby I will but you're so fucking tight," Punk whispered in her ear as he increased the movement of his hips. He so desperately wanted them to reach their peaks and did everything in his power to do so.

Reaching down in between them, Punk started to rub her sensitive nub in order to get AJ to release first. That seemed to be doing the trick, because AJ soon became a quivering mess and started to thrash about on the bed. Feeling her start to get tighter, Punk knew that she was about to cum, so he placed his hand over her mouth to silence her.

No sooner that he did that, AJ came screaming his name in his hand. Feeling her clamp down around him, Punk immediately pulled out and stroked himself a couple of time before he came covered AJ's stomach with his seed and collapsed on top of her.

Feeling their hearts beating fast against each other, Punk just hugged AJ tight loving the fact that they were now closer to each other than ever before. When they finally broke apart, Punk could see that AJ was falling fast asleep, so he got up and cleaned the both of them up before he tucked them into bed and held AJ tight. This was definitely the best night of their lives.

* * *

**Finally Punk got it in and Charlie didn't cockblock him lol. Man Punk sure does know how to be a romantic gentleman. I like how he was able to take AJ out on a date even though they are in the middle of nowhere. Anyways that was one hot chapter and I am so happy for them. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter, thanks!**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	9. Day 14: The Good and the Bad

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone, thank you for all of the reviews and support. They mean a lot to me and I love to read them. Please keep up the love and support, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars or Phil Brooks in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**AM Wake who wrote:**

**Well that was fun. Hope there weren't any cracks in the wood, cause Charlie could be scared for left. Oh hell, wouldn't it SUCK if PHIL had cracks in HIS "wood"?**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 9- Day 14: The Good and the Bad**

It had officially been two weeks since the plane crash and Punk, AJ, and Charlie still weren't rescued. Overall their health was surprisingly good and their relationship was going great, but their moral for rescue was starting to fade. Every day since Punk placed a makeshift flag on top of the hill that they found, he would venture up there to check for planes or any signs of rescue, but so far there was none.

On top of all of that, it had been raining for the most of the day and they couldn't do anything to past the time and just sat in there cave the whole time. "Oh my god I'm so bored!" AJ groaned as they sat on their bed watching Charlie walked back and forth from his playpen to their bed.

"Me to, but I can think of other ways to pass the time," Punk smirked as he started to kiss her neck. They had been intimate a few more times since their first date and in various places like their bed, in the waterfall, or just against a tree all when Charlie was asleep.

"Phil we can't do that now," AJ giggled as she pushed Punk away playfully. "However I promise that as soon as the little guy goes to bed I'm all yours."

Punk just smirked and lay on their bed. For being made out of wood and a couple of blankets and big leaves, it was really comfortable. Wanting to lay down next to him, AJ picked up Charlie and placed him on Punk's chest while she laid her head on his shoulder.

"You know if no one really knew the truth about his parents, I say that Charlie could definitely pass as ours," she smiled as she played with Charlie's little hand.

Punk smiled and ran his hand through the boy's dark hair, "I know what you mean. Between his dark hair like the both of ours and his green eyes matching mine, I would say that he was all ours." He loved the boy and already thought of him as his son.

AJ turned her head into her shoulder and giggled, "He is ours silly. Sure his mother might of gave birth to him and his parents raised him for 10 months, but we are all he has now and we will be taking care of him for the rest of his life. We are his mommy and daddy now huh Charlie?"

Charlie just giggled and did something that neither of them was expecting. He turned to look at Punk and pointed his little finger at him and said, "Dada!"

Both AJ and Punk looked at each other in shock and then back at Charlie. "What did you call me Charlie? Say it again," Punk asked him excitedly.

"Dada!" Charlie shouted again as he jumped up and down on Punk's chest. When Punk heard the little boy call him dada, he felt his heart swell with pride.

"Oh my god you said your first words Charlie. Quick who am I?" AJ asked excitedly. She wanted to hear Charlie call her mommy so bad.

Unfortunately Charlie just looked at Punk again and shouted, "Dada!"

Looking sad, Punk just buried her head into Punk's shoulder and looked like she was going to cry. Thankfully Punk knew how to cheer her up and sat up with Charlie in his arms. He then faced the little boy towards her, took his hands in his, and pretended to be Charlie's voice, "Don't be sad momma, I love you this much."

Seeing Charlie and Punk was just enough to do the trick and AJ became happy again. "Awe I love you too little man," AJ smiled as she took Charlie from Punk and placed kisses all over his little face.

"But what about me?" Punk asked with a big puppy dog face. It was only then when he realized what he said and that puppy dog face turned into a face of shock.

Luckily AJ already knew what to say and she already knew how she felt, "I love you too my big, strong, sexy man."

Feeling a big wave of relief rush over him and he took her face into his hand, "And I love you too my wonderful, hot, crazy woman." He then pulled her close and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. They had both confessed how they truly felt about each other and honestly, it felt great. He just hoped that they would be to live a happy safe life together and the thing in his pocket was his ticket to that.

* * *

Back in Portland, things were going very slow for Hunter as he continued on his search for Punk. So far they knew that Punk has skipped town, but they were unable to find out where. From hacking into the database they knew that flight out of Portland that night that a hit was put on Punk, but unfortunately the didn't know where it went.

"Randy get in here!" Hunter shouted from his office.

Randy immediately ran into his office as quickly as he could, "I'm boss, what did you need?"

"I want to know what you other information you have found on Punk," Hunter told him as he poured himself a glass of scotch. He wanted good news otherwise there would be hell to pay.

"Well I do have a little bit of good news and bad news sir," Randy gulped. "The good news is that we may have found what happened to Punk, but the bad news is that it's not good news."

Hunter just looked at Randy in confusion, "And what do you mean by that?"

Randy looked around a little nervously and said, "Well umm…you know that plane that disappeared a few weeks back, the one that FBI thinks might have crashed? Well it turns out that Punk might have been on that plane."

"And how do you know this?" this was an interesting development and Hunter thought that it might be that Punk got what was coming to him after all.

"You see, when we were digging through the planes database, we found Punk's name on a crew manifest for a flight that was switched at the last minute. We then matched it with the database that the FBI is gathering and determined that Punk's name coincided with the name that they FBI had," Randy explained.

Hunter listened to what Randy was telling him and considered that what he was telling him was the truth, but there was one thing that he didn't understand, "Alright Randy I'll buy what you are telling me, but answer me this, why didn't we know about this earlier?!"

Randy knew that this was coming and that there was a possibility that his life or someone's life was going to be in jeopardy when he told Hunter the truth, "Well sir you see, we only knew Punk by his nickname and didn't bother using his real name. However when I looked into the jail files where he and I were sentenced too, I found or rather remembered that his real name was Phil Brooks."

"So let me guess this right, so you guys were able to track down the fact that Punk could have possibly been on that plane that probably crashed and burned and that's going to save me the time and effort to kill that son of a bitch? That's great! I don't see how any of this could be bad news," Hunter said happily as he threw his hands up in the air.

"Sir as much as I'm happy that you find Punk dying enjoyable, but that's not the bad news," Randy told him as he flinched a little. Hunter looked Randy with an explain yourself look so Randy did just that, "Well you see sir, since the FBI is investigating the case and they know about Punk, then there is a good chance that they could find out about our little operation."

When Hunter heard that, his face fell. He can't believe that he didn't think about it. "Oh shit your right, but how can you be so sure that they could trace Punk back to us?" Hunter asked in a panic.

Randy sighed and knew that there was a chance that Hunter could have a stroke with what he was about to tell him, "They could trace Punk back to us, because he has the USB drive that has all of our information on it. Everything from bank accounts, personal information, and hit lists are on that USB. Sir if Punk survived or that USB drive is found in the wreckage, were all fucked.

* * *

**Oh my gosh, I can't believe that Charlie called Punk dada! That was so sweet and adorable. I also liked how he got AJ to feel better and the fact that they told each other that they love each other. That was a happy moment. Also I can't believe that not only does Hunter think that Punk killed his own men, but the fact that Punk has the USB drive that could expose their operation. That is dangerous territory.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	10. Day 17: Located

**Author's Notes: Once again, I just wanted to thank you guys for all the love and support for this story. It is good to know that you guys are enjoying this story Please keep up the love and support, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars or Phil Brooks in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Debwood-1999 who wrote:**

**So far, so good, but when are AJ and Punk going to be rescued? Hopefully soon, because I'd like to see business pick up, in the immortal words of JR.**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 10- Day 17: Located**

At his FBI office in Portland, Dean Ambrose was busy reviewing all of the information that his team had gathered on the missing plane. From what he found, he knew that there was a possibility that the plane had crashed when it flew into a storm. Then he looked at the two pilot's light records and found that they hadn't had any flight experience when it came to flying in storms. It was a stupid for the pilots to even fly in those conditions if they didn't know how to react to it.

Next Dean looked at the flight manifest that they had found and looked at the passengers on the plane in case the plane crashed due to some terrorist plot. First he looked at the young couple that was on board whom also had a baby with them. Their names were Janet and David Rodriguez and there baby's name was Charlie. It turns out that they were from Cuba and no other family besides each other.

Then he looked at AJ's profile and read about her past and found nothing suspicious about it. However when he got to Punk's profile, a lot of things red flagged him. The first was Punk's arrest record. Although Punk's crimes were minor offenses, the one that caused him to serve jail time was the most concerning to Dean. Normally when people are in jail, they make acquaintances that can lead to more criminal activity.

Looking closer in Punk's jail record, he looked at who Punk was sharing a jail cell with and that's when Randy's named popped up. Looking into Randy's background, Dean saw that it was worse than Punk's and that it included some gang involvement. Seeing how these two men were in a way connected, it put Punk at the top of the suspect list and Dean contacted the gang division to see what they could find on Randy's gang Evolution.

"Hey Dean, did you call me?" said a voice coming from Dean's door. When he turned around, he saw that it was Roman Reigns who was the leader of the gang unit in Portland.

"Yeah man I think I need your help with this whole plane crash thing," Dean told him. "I was looking through the passenger list and one of the passengers stood out to me. His name is Phil Brooks aka Punk," he said handing Roman Punk's file.

Roman looked over it and said, "Okay, so what does this have to do with me?"

Dean just leaned back in his chair and said, "Well if you look closer, you will see that Phil here has spent some time in jail and was cellmates with one Randy Orton and they had been in contact some time afterwards. Normally I wouldn't have looked into it, but I found that this Randy Orton is said to be part of the gang called Evolution."

"Holy shit!" Roman said in shock as he looked deeper into Punk's file. "If that's the case, then these guys are bad news. Evolution is the one gang that we have been trying to bring down for some time. These guys are responsible for most of the gun and drug trade in the city as well as been connected to various murders as well. Do you think this Phil guy could have brought down the plane?"

"Nah I don't think so. I think the plane was brought down by a lightning storm. Unfortunately we won't know that until we find the wreckage. We have planes in the area right now where the plane was in last contact with the tower," Dean told Roman.

Just then a member of Dean's team ran into his office out of breath, "We found the plane Ambrose. We found the plane!"

* * *

With their all hopes of rescue now lost, Punk and AJ decided that since they weren't going to be rescued and might as well make the best out of the their situation. Having worked in construction for a couple of months, Punk felt confident that he could build his family a more permanent shelter until whenever rescue came if it came at all.

So while Punk was busy cutting down some trees and dragging them back to camp, AJ tried to keep Charlie content and happy. "So I guess this is where we are going to live now Charlie. It's going to be rough, but I think we can make it. Isn't that right Punky?" AJ asked Punk as he came back to the camp covered in sweat.

"Yeah as long as we can manage, I think we can survive. I mean the winters are going to be rough, but I think we can make it as long as we stock up on supplies," Punk said as he sat down next to her and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Uh gross you're all sweaty," AJ teased as she pushed Punk away from him.

Punk just laughed and pulled her close to him, "Then why don't we put the little guy down for a nap and you can clean me up." Liking his idea, AJ quickly took Charlie into the cave and managed to put Charlie down for his nap real fast before running back outside.

When she got there, she saw that Punk was already undressing himself, so AJ walked up to him with her arms crossed and looked at him with a disappointed look on her face, "Hey I thought you said that I could clean it up?"

"Well I sort of thought that I would make it faster and get undressed myself, sorry baby. You can come and finish undressing me if you like," Punk told her as he through his shirt through the ground.

AJ just licked her lips and walked over to him swaying her hips back and forth. When she reached him, she grabbed his head and pulled him down for fiery passionate kiss. Punk quickly responded and wrapped his arms around her waist as he plunged his tongue into her mouth.

As AJ moaned into his mouth, she reached down in between them and quickly undid his belt buckle and pushed his shorts down his hips. With his shorts out of the way, AJ placed her hand on the bulge of his boxers and slowly started to massage his growing length. Punk just moaned into her mouth and bucked his hips forward.

Wanting to touch something of his own, Punk was thankful that she had a bra on instead of a shirt and let his hand run up her bare sides till he reached the back of her bra and popped it open. Once her bra fell down her arms, Punk reached up and took her breasts into his hands massaging them gently.

Letting go of his hard length, AJ gave Punk one last kiss on the lips before she kissed her way down his chest and down his stomach until she was on her knees with her fingers in the waist band of his boxers and pulled them down and off his body. She then reached up with her petite hand and gently grasped his rock hard length making him hiss in pleasure.

After giving him a few strokes of her hand, AJ opened her mouth and took him fully into her mouth. It took all that Punk had to not thrust himself into her mouth. It felt that damn good. Grabbing a good chunk of her hair, Punk placed his hand on the back of AJ's head and guided the movement of her head. At first AJ started off slow gently bobbing her head up and down his hard length, but then placed her hands on the side of his lips and moved her head faster.

"Oh shit yeah baby just like that," Punk groaned loving the feeling of her hot wet mouth wrapped around him. AJ just moaned and increased her pace her pace while adding her tongue to the mix. As she bobbed her head up and down, she made sure that her tongue dragged along the bottom of his length.

Feeling like he was about to cum, Punk pulled AJ back up and kissed her hard on the lips. He then reached down to her shorts and popped open her button before pushing her shorts and panties down her thighs that he loved to feel wrapped around his waist. Now that they were both naked, AJ jumped into his arms and Punk walked them into the water and over to the waterfall.

With the water beating down on them, Punk was able to find a little ledge for him to stand on and gently pushed AJ up against the smooth rocks underneath the waterfall. "Fuck I want you so bad," Punk groaned as he sucked on her neck.

"Well then take me Phil, I'm all yours," AJ moaned as she rubbed herself against him. Smiling, Punk lifted AJ up just a little to line himself up with her entrance and then lowered her down on him. As soon as her heat enveloped him, both lovers let out a moan as they got used to the feeling of being connected to one another.

Once Punk felt that AJ had adjusted to his size, Punk began to slowly rock his hips plunging as far into her as he could go and AJ wrapped her legs around him tightly. "Oh shit please go faster Phil, please go faster," AJ cried out as she clawed away at Punk's bad.

"I'm trying to baby, but it's so damn slippery," he groaned into her ear as he increased the speed of his thrusts. Soon they felt themselves reaching their peaks and started to lose control. AJ was now a quivering mess and was crying out in pleasure while Punk's thrusts became erratic.

"Oh my god I'm gonna cum," AJ cried out as she bit down on his shoulder. That pain was enough to do Punk in and he came hard feeling AJ with his seed. Feeling the spurts of warmth in her, AJ followed him into ecstasy and covered his length with her sweet nectar.

Still clinging onto each other, they could feel their fast heartbeats beating fast against each other at the same pace. It was then that they knew that they were meant to be with each other and they were meant to be on the same plane together. They were perfect soul mates.

Once they came down from their high, Punk swam them back over to the rocks where they quickly got dressed and took each other into their arms. "Man that was so fucking awesome baby. I love you so much," Punk said softly as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too Punky and you're right, that was awesome," AJ said hugging him tightly. They stayed there for some time enjoying each other's company and not knowing the fact that they were about to be rescued.

* * *

**Hurray, help is coming! I am so happy for Punk and AJ they are so perfect for each other. I just hope that everything is okay when they are rescued. And holy crap, I can't believe that Dean figured out that Punk and Randy are part of evolution. Man there is definitely going to be drama in the chapters to come.**

**Please comment, suggest, and review!**

**5 reviews = new chapter! **


	11. Day 18 Rescued Surprise

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone sorry I haven't been updating, I have been real sick lately and was unable to write or get anything out. Please keep up the love and support please, it means a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars or Phil Brooks in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**dizzydflashy who wrote:**

**2 questions 1) is she gonna get pregnant 2) will they be rescued but there's only one way to find stay updated with the amazing story of "FROM WRECK TO LOVE" nice job**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 11-Day 18: Rescued Surprise**

The next day word got around that the missing plane had been found and the news was reporting on it non-stop. It was bittersweet though as some people were happy to get answers, but other people were sad because they knew that there was a possibility that everyone on the plane was dead.

However there was one group that was happy about it and it was Evolution. With Punk in possession of their missing USB drive, they were more than determined to find Punk and to know his fate. "Alright everyone in my office now!" Hunter shouted as he watched the latest news update on his TV.

As soon as they heard their boss yelling, the remaining member of the gang immediately dropped what they were doing and ran to their boss's office. "We heard you yell for us sir, what's up?" Randy asked trying to keep his cool. Lately Hunter had been on a rampage and it was starting to scare the younger man.

"Well seeing as everyone knows about the plane now, we need to be the first ones there ahead of the rescue team. That plane is either going to help us hide all of our crimes or it is going to send us all to prison for the rest of our lives if the FBI finds that drive. Now Randy, I want you to hack into the FBI's database and see what their plans for the plane recovery are. Then I want you to take Rollins, Cesaro, and Batista with you to find this plane by any means necessary. If anyone tries to stop you, deal with it. Do you understand?" Hunter said pointing his gun towards Randy.

"Yes, yes sir I understand. I'll bring you the drive and I'll find Punk if he is alive and I will kill him," Randy said very determined as he walked out of the door with his men behind him. He knew that if he failed and didn't bring anything back, Hunter would kill him and that's the last thing that he wanted.

Hacking straight into the database, Randy was able to find that the FBI was on their way to plane wreckage and he knew that they had to move fast. Loading everyone up in his SUV, Randy drove to the airport where he had a special mode of transport waiting for them.

"So where are we going Orton?" Rollins asked as he looked at the odd backpacks in the back of the SUV. This was his first mission for Evolution and he didn't want to mess it up.

"We are going to the airport because if we want to get to the wreckage first, we have to get their faster. The only question that I have to ask you is, are any of you afraid of skydiving?" Randy smirked as he looked in the rearview mirror at his men.

* * *

Meanwhile already deep in the woods, Dean and his men were on ATV's racing to the plane wreckage. With the news of their scout plane spotting the plane wreckage, Dean was quick to put together a search and recover time as quickly as he could. Knowing that it was going to take some time to get the wreckage, he sent some men in a helicopter to keep things out first while he and his team took the time to drive into the dense forest to find the wreckage for themselves.

Also, knowing that there was a possibility that if there was a possibility that Punk was alive, Dean knew that there was going to be some danger involved as well. "So what are we going to do if we find Brooks alive?" he asked Roman who tagged along since it involved a member of Evolution.

"Well first we want to use extreme caution. Brooks is part of a very dangerous gang and we don't want this to end with possible injuries or casualties. Don't worry though, but I have some men in that chopper that you sent out so that they could clear the scene before we get there," Roman called back on the radio.

"Alright well I have a strange feeling about this, so let's just keep an eye on any sign of danger," Dean told him as they drove on knowing that they had a lot of miles ahead of them.

After about two more miles of driving, Dean and his men finally made it to the wreck site and it was a mess. The plane was in pieces all over the place and the plane itself reeked of death. "Okay men what do we got?" he announces as he looked around at his men working hard.

One of the FBI agents named Chris Jericho came up to Dean and said, "Well we have successfully recovered the bodies of the pilots, flight attendant, a male, and a female."

"Was the male covered in tattoos by any chance?" Roman asked as he pulled a paper out of his pocket and showed Jericho. It was a paper that showed all the tattoos that Punk had on his body.

"No sir the male that we found wore glasses and was a cleaned cut kind of guy, no tattoos," Jericho replied.

When Roman heard that and sighed, "Alright thank you agent." When Jericho left, Roman took Dean aside and said, "Well that is a bit concerning Dean. If Brooks' body wasn't in the plane, then that means there is a chance that he survived the plane crash and could be running around here somewhere."

Dean nodded and said, "Well that's not our only problem, if Brooks is indeed alive I'm afraid that he might have some hostages. Taking with Jericho, he never mentioned a baby and another woman that are listed on the flight manifest."

"So we have a violent gang member who might have kidnapped a woman and a baby, great, just fucking great!" Roman said aggravated as he called the rest of his team over, "Okay we have a situation here guys, we need to locate the whereabouts of one Phillip Jack Brooks. Here is a mug shot of him and we need to be careful. While he may or may not have brought down the plane, we need to use extreme caution." Everyone nodded and paired up in teams as they walked into the rest of the forest with their guns out ready for a fight.

* * *

Back at AJ and Punk's camp, the two were happily playing with Charlie in the water. "You know what April, I think we can be happy here in the forest all by ourselves. I mean sure at one point maybe when Charlie is a little older I would like to find a way out, but for now I am content with where we are," Punk smiled as passed Charlie over to AJ in the water.

"I know what you mean Phil. Here it is peaceful and quiet and surreal, but back in the city it is crazy, hectic, and loud. I can totally see myself living here for a few years before going back to the city," AJ sighed as she looked all around them. She loved being outdoors now.

Swimming over to his girlfriend and son, Punk took them into his arms and held them tight in silence. Just then both AJ and Punk heard something faint off in the distance. Looking at each other in confusion, Punk helped them out of the water and quickly dried off as the noise got closer and closer. Not knowing what was coming towards them, Punk sent AJ and Charlie inside their cave while Punk grabbed his axe and slowly walked towards the noise.

As he approached where the noise was coming from, he heard the sound of a radio going off and he knew that he wasn't alone. Either this was going to be rescue or someone was coming after him and his family to do god knows what. Bending down to pick up a nice sized rock, Punk threw it as hard as he could towards a tree to scare whoever it was away from him and his family.

Unfortunately all that did was scare the FBI agent that was hiding behind the tree to fall down and revealed their position. "Shit, shit, shit," Dean cursed before shouting over the radio, "Move in, move in!"

All of a sudden Punk was surrounded by FBI agents with their guns pointed right at him. "Whoa what the fuck is going on?" Punk asked as he dropped his axe and put up his hands.

"Stay with still with your hands up Brooks. Don't try anything unless you want to get shot," Dean called out to him. "Now I want you to get down on the ground and put your hands behind you back!"

Doing what he was told, Punk laid down on the ground and put his hands behind his back. Still not knowing what the hell what was going on. With him the ground, Dean motioned Roman over to go and handcuff Punk. Once he was fully secure, Roman picked him off the ground and walked him over to Dean. "Can anyone tell me what the hell is going on?" Punk asked again as he struggled to get out of Roman's grasped.

Dean with a real pissed off look on his face got into Punk's face and said, "Look I am going to ask you this one time and one time only, where is the kid and the girl at?"

Hearing this man mention his family made Punk a little nervous and he knew that he couldn't protect them with his hands handcuffed. "Look I don't know what you are talking about, so why don't you tell me who you guys are and maybe I can help you find whomever it is that you are looking for," Punk said trying to play it cool.

"We are the fucking FBI you prink now you are either going to tell us where the kid and the girl are, or I will make sure that you spend the rest of your life in prison for the plane crash and murder!" Dean spat at him.

"Murder, I didn't kill anyone and I certainly didn't cause the plane crash. We flew into a storm and I think lightening took us out. Look if you don't believe me, you can ask April yourself. She is back at our camp with the baby and I can promise you that they are fine," Punk told them. If they were going to arrest him and take him in, he wanted them to find AJ and Charlie and get them to safety.

Following their prisoner to the cave, both Roman and Dean were surprised to see that their survivors were busy already making a life here in the middle of nowhere. "Alright Brooks I want you to call April and I want you to tell her to come out slowly with the baby in view alright," Dean told him as he placed his gun in the middle of Punk's back so that he wouldn't try anything stupid.

Punk nodded his head and started to call out to AJ and Charlie, "April everything is alright you can come out now. That noise we heard was some FBI agents coming to rescue us. They want you to come out slowly with Charlie okay. Just follow their orders and everything is going to be okay!"

After waiting a few moments, they heard the door to cave open up and out walked a crying AJ with a sleeping Charlie in her arms. "Oh my god, what's going on Phil?" she gasped when she saw that Punk was handcuffed.

"It's okay Miss everything is under control. I am Detective Ambrose and I am here to rescue you from this man," Dean called out to her in a calm manner. He knew that they had been through a lot and didn't want to upset her.

"Rescue me from Phil, what are you talking about detective?" she asked him in confusion. "Phil isn't the one hurting us. My boyfriend here has done nothing but protect us and provided for us," AJ told him.

Roman and Dean looked at each other and laughed, "I'm sorry Miss, but did you just say your boyfriend? That can't be true Miss, because we contacted your real boyfriend and told him that we are on the way to find you. Mr. Brooks here cannot be your boyfriend because he is a hardened criminal who is probably going to prison for a long time."

AJ and Punk just looked at each other in complete shock. "No please don't take him to jail and please don't take Charlie away from us. We are all each other have left and we have been through so much," AJ cried out.

"I'm sorry Miss, but until we get back to the FBI headquarters and civilization, there is nothing that I can do. Mr. Brooks, you are hereby under arrest for the various crimes of the gang known as Evolution. When we get back to Portland, you will be tried for various felonies and will probably get life in prison. Now let's go," Roman told him as he started to haul Punk off.

That's when all hell broke loose. Punk started to struggle and fight back, AJ started to shout telling the FBI that they made a mistake, and to top it all off Charlie woke up and started to cry for AJ and Punk. In all of the commotion, no one saw Randy and his men approaching them slowly. It wasn't until they heard a gunshot that the FBI knew that they weren't alone and when they turned to see where the shot came from, they heard AJ scream and noticed that Punk was on the ground.

"No Phil!" AJ screamed as she handed Charlie to one of the agents and ran over to Punk. When she got to him, she could see that he had blood coming from his stomach and he wasn't moving. "No Phil please wake up! We need you, Charlie and I need you!" she shouted again as she put her hands on his wound and tried to wake him up.

"Who the fuck shot at him?" Dean shouted as he looked around at his men who were all looking at him with equal shock. They knew for a fact that they didn't shoot their guns at all.

As chaos and panic sent in with the group, they didn't see Randy and his men in the distance in the direction of where the gunshot came from. "What the fuck was that Rollins?" Randy whispered in anger towards Seth.

"I'm just doing my job Randy. The boss wanted Punk dead and that's exactly what I did, I killed him," Rollins snapped at Randy before walking away. Randy just looked back at the scene before him and had a heavy heart as he watch Punk being carried off towards help. It wasn't supposed to go down this way and now thanks to Rollins, Punk might not make it out of the forest.

* * *

**Man that was a long ass chapter. Thanks for reading and I am so happy that they got rescued. I just hope that Punk is okay and that the small family could be reunited. I would hate to see them get separated. Also what they hell was up with Randy at the end? Why did it sound like he was having second thoughts about killing Punk?**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	12. Back to Reality

**Author's Notes:** **Hey guys, thanks for reviewing, favorite, and following me and all my stories. It means a lot to me and I love to see that you guys are enjoying this story. Please keep it up, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars or Phil Brooks in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**DeanAmborseBatistaWifey23 who wrote:**

**I Hope Punk Is Alright Along With Charlie And AJ And Doesn't Have To Spilt Up I Think Randy Felt Guilty And Symptomatic Towards Punk And How That Went Down Cant Wait To Read It**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 12-Back to Reality**

As soon as Punk was shot by an unknown assailant to the FBI, he was rushed to the FBI helicopter along with AJ and Charlie to be treated at the hospital in Seattle since it was the closest location to the crash site. As they flew, AJ held Charlie on her lap while holding Punk's hand with her other hand. He was still unconscious and Dean was desperately trying to stop his bleeding. He didn't know what happened back at the cave, but he was going to find out one way or another.

Trying to help the chaotic situation in the chopper, Roman sat next to AJ and tried to check on her status. "So umm…how are you doing?" he asked her with his deep booming voice.

"How do you think I'm feeling, you guys shot my boyfriend and now you are probably going to take my son away," AJ cried as she kissed the top of Charlie's head. He was too busy looking out of the helicopter to notice what was going on around him.

"Okay let's get a couple of things straight here. First we didn't shoot your boyfriend okay. That's wasn't us and I promise you that we will find whomever did this. Secondly Charlie is not your son. His real parents died in that plane crash," Roman told her sternly. He didn't like being accused of something that he didn't commit.

AJ just looked at him and then at Charlie, "But you don't understand Mr. Reigns, Phil and I are all that Charlie has left. The whole time that we were out here, Phil and I have come to love Charlie and he even calls us mom and dad. You may not believe me, but deep down I know that his parents would be grateful that we took Charlie in and made him part of our family. Please Mr. Reigns, don't have Charlie taken away from us. We need him just as much as he needs us."

Roman looked at AJ and knew that she had a point. From what Dean had told him, the little boy in her arms had no one left and from the way he shouted 'dada' when Punk was shot, Roman knew that this little boy had already chose his new family. "Ok Ms. Mendez I'll see what I can do, but I don't know if CPS will let you keep Charlie. However considering what you have been through and the way that Charlie is attached to you, you will be in his life one way or another," Roman told her as he rubbed her back.

From the remainder of the trip, AJ was quiet and held Charlie and Punk with all that she had. She didn't want to lose her boys, because if she did then she didn't want to live anymore.

* * *

Back in the middle of the woods, Randy and his men were waiting for their ride to show up. They had managed to steal two ATV's from the FBI and had made it the road at neck brake speed. As they waited, Randy began pacing back and forth as replayed what happened back in the woods. "I can't believe that you did something that stupid Rollins!" he snapped at his younger gang member.

"Hey don't blame me for what happened Orton. Hunter wanted Punk dead and I what he told us to do. It was we either killed him now or he was going to go back to the FBI headquarters and tell them everything. Do you want to go back to prison Orton?" Rollins argued back.

"We all know that I don't want any of us to go to prison, but shooting Punk in front of the FBI was a bad mistake. Now they are going to realize that someone else was in the woods with them and they are going to be searching for that person. Not to mention that but we searched the campsite and the plane when the FBI wasn't looking and we didn't find the USB drive. That means that Punk still has it and more than likely the FBI will get their hands on it. We should have planned things out and got to Punk first so we could have searched him and possibly killed him before the FBI got there," Randy sighed. He was still sad that he had to witness his friend possibly die this way.

Cesaro and Batista looked at each other and knew that Randy had a point. Since Punk was now in the hands of the FBI, their lives were in jeopardy now that the FBI possibly had the USB drive and that Hunter would for sure kill them. "So what are we going to do now?" Cesaro asked instantly becoming nervous.

Randy knew that he had to come up with a new plan quick before they were all dead, but luckily he was quick on his feet. "Alright here is what we are going to do, I want you three to go back to Hunter and tell them that Punk is possibly dead and that I went to go make sure that it was true. If he asks about the drive, just tell him that I am retrieving it and I'll be back as possible, got it?"

The guys nodded and as their ride approached, Randy set the three men back to Portland while he took off towards a camping ground that was a few miles away. Hopefully there was a car there that he could take, so he could get his ass to Seattle. So many things were riding on it.

* * *

Back at the hospital in Seattle, Punk was immediately rushed to the emergency room to be treated for his gunshot wound. So far it wasn't looking good, because Punk had lost a lot of blood and they were starting to lose his pulse when they landed. Everyone hoped that they would make it on account that Punk's testimony on the plane crash and Evolution. However no one was more worried than AJ. She wanted Punk to survive so that he could come back to her and Charlie and they could escape the FBI and be together forever.

Once Punk was taken away, several doctors and nurses took AJ and Charlie to a different part of the hospital to get checked out. However as a nurse tried to take Charlie for AJ's arms, he began to scream and cry for AJ to the point where AJ began to scream at the nurses to give him back. Eventually everyone had to settle for having Charlie sit with AJ while they checked over him.

With everyone getting a surprisingly good bill of health, AJ and Charlie were free to go sit in the waiting room to await word on Punk's condition. As they sat there, AJ had a feeling that CPS was coming to take Charlie away, so she decided to make the most of her time with son. "Alright little guy, I think we need to talk," AJ told him as Charlie began to babble away. "So as you know your dada and I aren't your real parents, but that doesn't mean that we love you any less. You are our special little boy and we love you with all of our hearts. They only thing is that since we aren't your real parents, you might get taken away from us but I promise that your dada and I fight to get you back. I promise Charlie that we will be together again."

Just as she finished telling Charlie how much she loved him, Dean came over to her and sat down with another lady by his side, "Hello Ms. Mendez, I would like to introduce you to Mrs. Eve Torres, she from CPS and is here to take Charlie for a while."

"Look I know that you have been through a lot Ms. Mendez and that you have become attached to Charlie here, but he needs to come with me for a while. We need to do an investigation on his family to see where he should be placed," Eve told her with a lot of care and concern in her voice. She could already see that Charlie was already attached to the young woman and was afraid that taking him away would scar the young boy.

"But he should be placed with me. I mean I practically raised him and took care of him since the plane crash. Phil and I taught him how to talk, walk, and even play patty cake. I know that you guys might not see if considering that we have only known Charlie for 18 days, but he loves us and we love him. He will always be our son and we will always be his parents," AJ said as she looked at Charlie with tears pouring down her face.

Eve just gave AJ a sad smile and said, "That may be the case Ms. Mendez, but I'm afraid that I still have to take Charlie. I promise that I will keep you updated on his progress and will let you know what we will do with him."

AJ knew that she didn't have a choice and handed Charlie over to Eve. As soon as he was in Eve's arms, Charlie began to cry and scream. "Momma! Dada!" he screamed over and over again as he reached over to AJ. He didn't want to go with this woman at all.

"Hey it's okay little guy it's going to be okay. Remember what I said, you are only going to go away for a while, but I promise that we will see each other soon," AJ cried as she kissed his little tiny head one last time. She then turned to Eve and said, "Make sure that you tell whoever he is with that he likes to take a lot of baths, he will only sleep on a full stomach, and that he has to have someone to sing to him as he goes to bed every night."

"I'll tell them don't worry, we will take real good care of Charlie," Eve told her before she walked away with a still screaming Charlie.

Once they were gone, AJ collapsed into her chair and started to cry. There was no way that she was going to lose both of her boys. She just needed to Punk to be okay so that he could comfort her and find a way to bring Charlie back to the both of them.

* * *

**Oh man that's awful, I can't believe that they took Charlie away from AJ. You can so tell that they love each other and that AJ would be a great mom to him. Everything was so much better when they were in the woods and now everything is going to tell. I just hope that Punk makes it and that he can go back AJ.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	13. Awake

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone I just wanted to say thank you for all the love and support. It really means a lot to me and I love to read what you have to say about this story. Please keep it up, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars of Phil Brooks in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Cmpunkfan980 who wrote:**

**All I have too say is... this story is awesome and unpredictable!**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 13- Awake**

The next day AJ was sitting all alone in a brand new apartment that the FBI and put her in. Since they didn't know who shot Punk, they were forced to put AJ into witness protection in case whoever shot Punk decided to come after her.

Speaking of Punk shortly after they took Charlie away from here, AJ was happy to learn that Punk was going to make it and he was going to be fine after a week or two. Unfortunately after pleading with Dean and Roman, AJ still wasn't able to see Punk until he was out of the hospital and back into FBI custody.

As she sat there thinking of ways to entertain herself, there was a knock at her door. Remembering that Dean said to be careful who she opened the door too, AJ approached her door cautiously and looked to the peep hole to see who it was. Luckily it was only Dean standing there in his suit. "Oh hello Detective Ambrose, come in," AJ greeted him as she opened the door.

"Thank you Ms. Mendez, but I'm only here to drop someone off. I think you will be every happy to see him," Dean said happily as he moved away revealing someone who AJ didn't expect to see.

"Oh my god Zack, what are you doing here?" she asked in shock. AJ didn't think that she would see her ex-boyfriend ever again and she was happy about it. However now that he was here, all of AJ's fear had returned.

Looking at what Zack thought was still his girlfriend he smiled and said, "As soon as the FBI found the plane, they called me to let me know about you. I missed you so much AJ, you don't know how much of a wreck I was without. So are you going to let me in?" He didn't even give AJ a chance to answer as he pushed his way inside and closed the door without even letting Dean in.

Leading him over to the couch, AJ knew that she had to let him know that she belonged to Punk now and not him. She just hoped that with Dean just outside their door, that Zack wouldn't try anything and hit her. "So look Zack, I'm glad that you came here and all, but you have to know that I left you for a reason," she told him without trying to sound too timid.

"Yeah I got that when you left in the middle of the night without even saying goodbye. Look AJ, I know that things haven't been the same like when we first met, but you have to understand that I did what I did for your own good. You were so young and naive that I didn't want you to leave me for some stupid loser," Zack told her. He had seen it with his sister and he didn't want AJ to follow down her path.

"Really Zack, you are unbelievable you know that. Your only excuse for beating me within an inch of my life every day was so that I didn't leave you? If anything it was all your beatings that made me leave you in the first place. I'm not gonna lie and say that we didn't have any good times between us Zack because we did, but that spark between us is over and is never going to come back," AJ said sternly hoping that he got the picture.

Zack just looked at her and said, "Wait what are talking about AJ, what do you mean that our spark is never going to come back?" He couldn't understand where this was coming from especially after he thought that she loved him just as much as he loved her.

With tears in her eyes, AJ sighed and said, "Because I am in love with someone else Zack. I have found someone that has stolen my heart and he stole mine. His name is Phil and we met on the plane. After our plane crashed, Phil, a little baby named Charlie, and I were the only survivors. As time went on I developed feeling for Phil and honestly Zack, I'm sorry that I have to say this but he makes me feels things that you can't. He is my soul mate and I love him."

"You…you…you love him, after only 18 days you love him? What kind of shit is that AJ? See this is exactly why I treated you the way that I did and why I kept locked up from the world. Let me ask you this, did you sleep with him? Did you sleep with this man that you barely met and barely even know?" he asked her with an angry tone. When AJ didn't answer, Zack grew more mad, "You little slut, you did sleep with him. I can't believe you AJ. What kind of whore are you? You know what I secretly hoped that you died in that crash, because I was starting to get tired of you. Sure I could have dumped you, but I wanted you gone for good. I hope your happy with your new man AJ and don't come trying to me when he dumps you for the whore that you are. Have a nice fucking life."

AJ just cringed when she heard Zack walk out of the door and let it closed with a slam. She couldn't believe the things that he told her and how he wanted her to die. He had never said those things to her. Even though his words hurt her, AJ knew that what she felt for Phil wasn't wrong and she wasn't a slut. She was in love and she couldn't wait to see Punk and tell him that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She was awake now and was going to live her life the way that she wanted and no one was going to stop her.

* * *

Back in the hospital, Punk was barely starting to wake up from the deep sleep that he was in. When he opened his eyes and looked around, he had no idea where the hell he was. The last thing that he remembered was feeling something hit him in the stomach and that was it. Groaning he looked over and saw the large man that arrested him in the woods.

"Good morning sunshine," Roman chuckled as he watched Punk lift his arm that was handcuffed. When Punk looked at him with a confused look Roman told him, "It's standard protocol for prisoners to be handcuffed even if they just got out of surgery."

"Surgery, what the hell are you talking about?" Punk asked him as he moved and felt a rush of pain in his stomach. What the hell happened in the woods?

Roman stood up from his chair and explained things to Punk, "Well as we were about to take you and your girlfriend as you call her back to the chopper, we heard a gunshot go off and you fell to the floor. It wasn't until your girlfriend cried that you were shot that we knew what happened. So we rushed you on to the chopper and when we got here you were rushed into surgery. The doctors said that you are lucky to be alive.

As Punk sat there taking everything in, he didn't care about him getting shot, his only concern was AJ and Charlie. "What happened to April and Charlie? Are they okay?" he asked Roman. If anything had happened to them, then he would kill whoever had hurt them.

"They are fine as far as I know. They were checked out and were given a good bill of health before they were released. Unfortunately since you two aren't the biological parents of Charlie, he was taken away by CPS to be evaluated and then will probably be placed up for adoption and as for Ms. Mendez, since we don't know who shot you we felt better putting her into witness protection," Roman explained to him.

"What do you mean that Charlie will be placed up for adoption? He is our little boy. I was the only that taught him how to walk and we are the ones that protected him for all those 18 days. If anyone deserves to adopt him, then it is April and I," Punk said getting very agitated. He couldn't believe that Charlie had been taken away from him. His heart broke for April because he knew that she was probably devastated as well as little Charlie.

Roman knew that this was the part that Punk wasn't going to like, but the man had to pay for all of his crimes, "Unfortunately the courts and CPS frowned upon letting felons adopt children. April may be able to appeal, but not you. See you are going away for a very long time Mr. Brooks. I have you on the charges of felony weapons and drug charges, illegal weapons trading, and counterfeiting among other things. Unfortunately when you are in a gang like Evolution, you go down for all of their crimes."

Punk however was just looking at Roman with a smirk which made Roman feel a little uneasy. "I like what you were thinking you had me for a while Detective Reigns, but the way that I see it, you don't have anything that directly links me to those crimes. Yes I may be linked to Evolution in a way, but I never really got my hands that dirty," Punk told him smugly. "Also I have a little bargaining chip that can help you get rid of Evolution once and for all, but it's going to come with a price."

"Then name your price you little punk, because I have waited a long time to bring down Evolution and I am not going to waste another opportunity now."

* * *

**Wow, I can't believe that Zack tried to come back into AJ's life. I'm just glad that she told him the truth and finally stuck up for herself for once. Also I am so happy to see that Punk is alive and more determined than ever to get AJ and Charlie back. I just hope that Roman gives him that opportunity.**

**Please review, comment, and suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	14. Making Deals

**Author's Notes:** **Hey everyone thanks for reviewing and supporting this story. It means so much to me and I love to see that you guys are enjoying this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars or Phil Brooks in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**AlysaKhater who wrote:**

**Punk, you better kick Evolution's ass and get revenge!**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 14- Making Deals**

It had been well over a week since Punk, AJ, and Charlie had been separated. For Punk, his time was filled healing and answering questions for the FBI while AJ's time was filled with worrying about Charlie and Punk. To top it all off AJ had been filling awfully sick and that hasn't been fun. It was like as soon as she woke up, she was throwing up and it would last until lunch time. Knowing that she had to probably go to the doctors, AJ had called Dean over to see if he could take her.

"Hey Detective, come in," she greeted him once he arrived at her door.

"Thank you Ms. Mendez, so what is so important that you had to call me down here for?" Dean asked as he took a seat on the couch.

AJ handed him some coffee and said, "Well I was wondering about some things like whom do I call if I need to go somewhere important. I don't want to be bothering you or your team all the time for things."

Dean just looked at her and said, "Unfortunately since we haven't found a new place for you to live yet, you have no choice but to call me or one of my men for things. Now is that your only question?" He hated being bothered with things like this, but since Punk was at the hospital asleep Dean had nothing else to do.

AJ shook her head at the unfriendly detective, "No sir that's not it. So I haven't been feeling very well lately and I think I need to go back to the doctor. I know that they have given me a clean bill of health, but I know that something is wrong with me.

"Well if that's the case, then I will have one of my men to make you an appointment for the end of the week. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to the hospital to check on Mr. Brooks," Dean told her as he stood up to leave.

"Wait please, if you are going to mention Phil, then you have to at least tell me how he is doing. Please just tell me if he is going to be alright," AJ pleaded with him. She hadn't been so worried about Punk since he was shot in front of her eyes and she hoped that hearing that he was going to be okay would put her worried mind to rest.

Sighing, Dean sat back down to fill AJ in on Punk's health, "Well for the most part he is doing well. He just woke up the other day and the doctors believe that he will make a full recovery. That is good news that he will have to testify on his gang's illegal activities."

AJ didn't like how Dean still thought that Punk was a bad man when that wasn't the case at all. Yes Punk may have hung out with the wrong crowd, but that didn't mean that he did all the bad things like they did. "Look detective, I know that you want to put Phil away for a very long time, but you have to listen to me when I say that Phil Brooks is really a good man. He just had a troubled life that led him to find comfort in some bad company. However, if you would have seen what I did in Phil for those 18 days, then you would realize that he is not the man that you think that he is."

"That maybe the case Ms. Mendez, but until we work things out with Mr. Brooks, then he is going to be in our custody for a very long time. Now I need to get back to the hospital. I'll give you a call later to confirm your appointment time, now if you'll excuse me," Dean told her as he got up at left.

Once he was gone, AJ sat down and sighed. She starting to feel sick and Dean had left her with more questions than answers. She hoped that when Punk was better, he would be able to defend himself and tell Dean that he had nothing to do with Evolution. It wasn't fair that he was going to be the only one going down for all the crimes that the gang had committed. However little did she know that Punk was already working with Roman behind Dean's back to get back to her and hopefully to get Charlie back as well.

* * *

Back in the hospital, Punk and Roman were doing just that, plotting to take down Evolution behind Dean's back. They knew that Dean had a tendency of not really listening to people and so they decided to work together and fill Dean in later.

"So you what made you wanna help us now?" Roman asked as he took out some recording equipment for them to use.

"Because I gained a family out of the crash, that's why," Punk told him. "Like I said the other day, no matter what anyone says, April is my girlfriend and Charlie is our son. Now before we actually go on record and I spill my guts to help you, did you guys look over the USB drive?"

Roman nodded, "Yes we did and we think that it might be able to help us a lot. Since we have all of their bank account information, we froze the accounts so their little actions won't get funded the way that they are supposed to. Not only that, but we have tails on a lot of the guys since we also have their addresses on file as well. There was a lot of good evidence on that drive."

Punk smiled, "That's great, but is the D.A. going take my plea deal that we were working on the other day?" He hoped that the D.A. would take it, so that he could get back to AJ and that they could get Charlie back.

"Well I pleaded your case with him and so far I think that he is going to consider your deal. You are a lucky one though Brooks. I mean we have caught a lot of your men in the past and offered them a plea deal, but none of them took it. So with that being said, I am very sure that the D.A. will accept your plea deal considering that there will be an even bigger price on your head," Roman told him. "Now let's get started."

As Punk and Roman had their question and answer session, just outside their window, Randy was watching them and he didn't like what he was seeing. "What are you doing Punk? Hunter is going to kill you now," he whispered to himself.

Ever since the guys told Hunter on the shooting, he believed that Punk was surely dead. However when he sees that all their accounts are frozen, he was going to know that Punk was alive. Randy knew that what his friend was doing for his new found family was a noble thing, but he didn't want to see his friend get hurt.

So wanting to talk to Punk alone, Randy waited until Roman was done interviewing Punk and once Roman left and Punk fell asleep, he popped open the window and snuck in. "Hey bro wake up," he softly called out to his sleeping friend.

When Punk heard Randy, he immediately jumped up. "What the fuck, how did you get in here?" Punk asked in shock.

"I came through the window as soon as that FBI cop left. What the fuck was that all about anyways? Why are you ratting out our boys?" Randy asked slightly annoyed. Ratting out the group meant that Randy was going to be ratted out as well.

"You damn well know that they aren't my boys anymore especially after Hunter put a price out on my head. You should know that I am not a thief and I am not a murderer. I have never killed anyone in my life despite being in a gang all of these years. My specialty has always been money and scamming people," Punk said defending himself.

Randy understood where Punk was coming from, "I know all that Punk, but it's doesn't matter what you were doing in the gang because you are guilty by association. Although from the sounds of it, it sounds like you are going to get off on some charges."

Punk nodded, "Yeah that's the plan anyways and I will do anything that I can to get back to my family." The meant the world to him and we wasn't going to lose them.

"Oh that girl and kid that you were with in the woods, gotcha," Randy said. He had a little girl that he hardly saw, but he knew where Punk was coming from when it came to doing anything for your family.

"What do you know about that?" Punk asked Randy in confusion. When Randy had a guilty look on his face, Punk put it all together, "You were there weren't you? Were you the one that fucking shot me?!"

Randy immediately jumped up from where he was sitting and said, "No, no I didn't I swear. Yes me and a couple of the guys were in the woods, but I wasn't the one that shot you. It was Seth and he only did it because he wanted to be the golden boy in Hunter's eyes."

Punk just shook his head, "I should have known that that little ass kisser would try something like this. He was always trying to take one of our positions. So now what, are you here to finish the job?"

"No man I could never hurt you like that. Yeah sure Hunter made me go after you, but I did that only so that I could protect you and help you get out of town. Remember back in jail we made a pack to always protect each other and watch each other's backs, well I'm here do to just that. I got you in this whole Evolution mess and I am going to get you out of it," Randy told him every determined to help his friend out.

"Oh yeah how are you going to do that?" Punk asked him.

Randy sighed and said, "Because I'm going to help the FBI too that's how. I can be their inside man and get them what they need and in return you go free and whatever happens to me happens."

Punk shook his head, "No man if you do this, then we both go free. Sure we might be put on house arrest or something, but I am not going to let you take the fall for everything, deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

**Well, looks like things are definitely going to be changing. I wonder what is wrong with AJ and hope that everything goes okay for her when she goes to the doctors. Also I can't believe that Randy is actually a good guy and that he and Punk are going to work for the FBI to help them being down Evolution. I just hope that nothing bad happens to them.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	15. Together Again

**Author's Notes:** **Hey everyone, I just wanted to let you all know how much I appreciate everyone for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. Please keep them coming they mean so much to me, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars or Phil Brooks in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Cmpunkfan980 who wrote:**

**I hope April is okay and punk and Orton fixed their friendship for now, but once hunter find out randy betrayed him he will be furious**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 15-Together Again**

At the end of the week, AJ was on her way to her doctor's appointment set up by Dean. As they got closer to the hospital, the more that AJ grew nervous. She wasn't certain what was wrong with her, but her symptoms were driving her crazy. It has becoming hard to keep any food down and her head was killing her.

"So how are you feeling today?" Dean asked as he looked over and saw AJ rubbing her head. She wasn't looking good at all.

"I feel like crap still. I just want to get to the doctors to see what is wrong with me. I just hope that it is nothing serious, because I don't think I'll be able to cope with bad news all by myself," AJ sighed. She was getting tired of being lonely and wished that Punk and Charlie would come back to her already.

Dean just looked at her and gave her a small smile, "Well I'm sure that you are going to be okay. You probably just have a bug or something. I mean you were out there in the middle of nowhere for 18 days and your immune system isn't probably the best."

AJ shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know maybe. Anyways, any word on how Phil and Charlie are doing? Is there any chance that I can see Phil while we are at the hospital?" Oh how she longed to run up to Phil and wrap her arms around him.

"Well your boyfriend is doing surprisingly well and might be getting out of the hospital soon, but I haven't heard anything about Charlie yet. I'm sure that he is doing just fine though. As for seeing Brooks, I don't think that is possible. He is under arrest after all and I don't think it is protocol for him to have any visitors right now."

"Oh well that sucks, but if you see him can you tell him that I love him and I always will. I just don't want him to think that I forgot about him," AJ said sadly. She didn't understand how Dean could be so cold and wouldn't let her see Punk.

Dean just nodded and continued their drive to the hospital. When they got there, they got out of the car and went to check in AJ. Shortly after, AJ was taken to an exam room to get checked out.

"Hello I'm Dr. Torres, how are you doing today Ms. Mendez?" the doctor asked her as she came into the room to check AJ out.

"Hello Dr. Torres and I'm not doing good at all. I feel horrible like it feels like I have then flu, but then again I don't have the symptoms except for throwing up and having a real bad headache," AJ explained to her new doctor.

Dr. Torres wrote down her symptoms and then asked, "Okay so it says here that you were on that missing plane and were found 18 days later. In that time did you suffer any injury or when you got rescued, did you eat regular food more than you should have?"

AJ shook her head, "No I've been trying to eat regular when I don't throw it up and the only injury I received were some badly bruised ribs. You should also know that after we got rescued, I was checked out and gave a full clean bill of health however do you think they might have missed something?"

"That could be possible, but we won't know until a full work up is done. So in saying that here is what we are going to do, we'll get some blood work first to see what is going on and then if we don't find anything I'll order more tests until we find what is causing you symptoms okay," Dr. Torres told her. However AJ only gave her a small smile back, so Dr. Torres reached over and placed her hand on AJ's, "Hey it's going to be okay. I am confident that we will find what is wrong with you. I have a feeling that it's going to be something simple that we can fix. Now let's get started."

* * *

As AJ's examination started, Dean took that time to go see how Punk was doing. Knocking on the door, he walked in and saw that Punk, Randy, and Roman were engaged in a serious conversation. "Hey guys what's going on?" he asked them as he walked up to them.

"Not much just talking about how we are going to take down Evolution. What are you doing here by the way, I thought today was your day off?" Roman asked Dean.

"It was but it turns out that his so called girlfriend is sick and I had to bring her here to get checked out," Dean told them as he pointed to Punk.

When Punk heard that, he almost jumped out of bed, "What, April is sick? What's wrong with her? When did it start? Is she going to be okay? Dammit I should be there with here!" It was just job to protect her as her boyfriend and he wasn't there to tell her that everything was going to be okay.

Randy tried to calm her down, "Hey man it's going to be okay. I'm sure that she has a bug or something. I mean your immune systems aren't probably the best right now. Maybe as soon as they find out what is wrong with her, Detective Ambrose can come in and tell us, right?"

"Yeah sure I could do that," Dean told them. "Unfortunately you can't see her, because you are still under arrest."

"Well that's not going to be the case anymore," Reigns told him. "The D.A. has accepted a plea deal from both Punk and Randy here. As soon as Punk gets out of here, they both will go see a judge where they will be sentenced and we then can continue with our plan to take down Evolution. I would be nice if you can join us on this one."

Dean looked at Roman in disbelief, "But I am with you Roman, what the hell are you talking about?"

Roman shook his head, "I'm talking about how you have been so cold lately. I mean you are more concerned with having Punk sent away forever for crimes that he may have or may have not committed that you aren't looking at the evidence. These two men in front of you aren't that bad at all and that's why the D.A. is giving them a plea deal. You just need to put whatever is going on with you aside and help me."

Dean looked at Roman like a child who had gotten in trouble for stealing a cookie and didn't say anything at all. All he did was turn around and leave for he had a lot to think about.

However all that was bothering him was immediately dropped when he walked into AJ's room and saw her crying. "Hey what's going on?" Dean asked as he rushed over to her side.

"It's…it's…it's nothing, I just found out what is wrong with me and it is just scaring me," AJ cried into Dean's chest.

"I hope that it's nothing bad, because you have been through so much already," Dean told her. He didn't know why he was so comforting, but then again maybe Roman had a point in him acting like an asshole lately.

AJ sighed hiccupped and said, "It's nothing bad, but you could say that it is definitely life changing. It just sucks that Phil can't be here to share it with me." Even though she was grateful to have Dean there to comfort here, she so desperately wanted it to be Punk.

Now knowing that Roman had a point, Dean grabbed AJ's hand and told her come with him. After walking down a couple of hallways, Dean brought her into a room and AJ's eyes lit up. "Phil!" she called out when she realized what room she was in.

Punk's head snapped up and when he looked at the door, tears filled his eyes. "April!" he called out to her and caught her in his arms as she ran over to her. "Fuck I missed you so much," he whispered into her ear.

"I missed you so much too. Not a day went by that I didn't think of you and Charlie. I just want us to be a family again," she cried in his arms.

"And we will get back together April, I promise. I love you so fucking much," Punk cried as he pressed his lips against hers. Not wanting to bother the young couple, the other three men in the room left to give them their space. They were finally back together and now all they were missing was Charlie to be complete again. However AJ did have news to tell Punk and she wasn't sure how he would react.

* * *

**Wooo….they are back together haha! I'm so happy right now. They deserve to be with each other. I'm just glad that Dean came around and saw that he was being an asshole for no reason. I hope Punk and AJ get their happiness back and that Charlie comes back to them. Also I wonder what is wrong with AJ and how Punk is going to react to the news.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	16. Future in Jeopardy

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone, thank you for all of the reviews, comments, and suggestions. They mean a lot to me and I love to know that you guys are enjoying this story. Please keep up the love and support, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars or Phil Brooks in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**hotz4naley who wrote:**

**I have been a silent reader so far but I could help myself after reading this chapter! Your story telling is amazing. I'm def betting on her being pregnant but it cant be that easy! You have another twist coming don't you?**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 16-Future in Jeopardy**

After Punk and AJ calmed down enough and were finally relaxing in each other's presents. AJ knew that she had to tell Punk about what the doctor found and how it might impact their future together, but she didn't know how.

"Are you okay baby?" Punk asked her when he saw that her mind was working on overdrive.

"Oh umm…yeah I guess so. I just have a lot of things on my mind and I am just trying to process them," AJ told him as she snuggled down into his.

Punk just looked down at her and kissed the top of her head, "Then why don't you tell me what you are thinking about and I can try to help you. Detective Ambrose told me that you were sick earlier and I don't want you to get any worse." Even back at the first night in their cave he hated seeing AJ in pain and wanted to make her better.

Knowing that she had to tell Punk soon, AJ saw this as her chance to tell him about what the doctor had found, "Well umm…I guess that it sort of has to do with me being sick in a way. Well you see lately I have been feeling sick like throwing up all the time and having real bad headaches. Anyways I convinced Detective Ambrose to bring me here today to get checked out by the doctor."

"And what did the doctor tell you? It's not anything serious is it?" Punk asked very worried. He didn't like the way that she sounded right now. To him she sounded nervous and afraid.

"Well it umm…turns out that I have been getting headaches because my hormones are going a little crazy due to the fact that I'm umm...you see I'm sort of umm…umm…I'm sort of pregnant Phil," AJ cringed when she told him the truth. Now that it was out, all she had to do was what for his response.

At first Punk just looked at AJ like she had two heads. He had to be hearing things when she said that she was pregnant, but then again the look on her face told him that she was telling the truth. However there was no way that it could be his baby because every time they did it, he made sure to pull out in time except for…the day before they were rescued he remembered. When they made love underneath the waterfall, he forgot to pull out. How could he be so stupid?

As he sat there silently cursing at himself, AJ sat up and placed her hand on his arm, "Please say something Phil, I don't like all this silence. Please just yell at me, curse at me, tell me that you never want to see me again, just don't sit there and be quite." She knew that silence was a killer thing and it was making this situation worse than it had to be.

"I…I…I don't know what to say April. I mean what is there to say? I'm such a fucking idiot that I forgot to pull out when we are making love. As much as I want to be happy and raise another child with you, right now is not a good time. I mean my best friend and I are about to go in front of a judge to find out our fate and the last thing that I need to be worrying about trying to raise our kid behind bars," Punk said raising his voice a little. He didn't mean too, but this whole situation was freaking him out.

"I know that you're scared Phil because I am too, but this is something that we have to deal with. I know for a fact that you love Charlie, so what is making you feel differently about our own child? I thought you wanted a baby of our own," AJ said trying to get down to the bottom of all this.

Punk just sighed, "Yeah I said that, but I didn't think that it would happen this soon. I mean I'm happy to raise Charlie as our own because I know for a fact that he isn't mine and that I don't have to worry about my idiotic blood running through his veins. However with a child of our very own, I don't want it to turn out like I did because we share the same genes. Look April, I love you with all my heart as well as Charlie, but I don't think I can do this."

AJ couldn't believe what she heard. Everything that he had told her and promised her was a complete lie. He didn't want a future with her, because of his own selfish ways and it broke her heart. Climbing off the bed, AJ just looked at him with her arms crossed and tears running down her face, "Well then, I guess that you've made your choice then Phil. You may not want this baby, but I sure as hell do and I'm going to raise this child and Charlie all on my own. And if this baby makes it and…"

"Wait, what do you mean by if the baby makes it?" Punk asked cutting her off. "Is something wrong with it?"

"No Phil the baby it completely fine, but I'm not. When the doctor went to do an ultrasound, she found that while the baby was completely health, my uterus wasn't. You see Phil this isn't my first pregnancy. No when I was with Zack, I became pregnant and we were so excited about the baby. That is one of the reasons why I moved in with him. Unfortunately as you know that was around the time that all the abuse started. Well one night Zack came home drunk and decided that he didn't want a kid anymore, so he grabbed me by the hair and took me to a sketchy doctor's office to have an abortion against my will. In the end I lost my baby and because the doctor didn't care about my health, it left my uterus scared and damaged to the point where I might not be able to carry another baby to full term. So see Phil, our baby might not even make it, you'll get want you wanted, and I'll never be able to have a child of my own. I guess in the end everyone wins but me," AJ cried before running out of the room leaving Punk speechless.

Once she was gone, Roman, Dean, and Randy all came in with confused looks on their faces. "What the hell happened man?" Randy asked his best friend.

At first Punk didn't say anything. He just looked down and tried to process what just happened. He never knew something that horrible happened to AJ and now he felt terrible. All he wanted to do was make her feel better and in the process he was the one that ended up hurting her. Finally after a few minutes of not saying anything, Punk looked up with tears in his eyes and said, "I think I fucked up guys, I really fucked up."

"What did you do Brooks, because AJ just ran out of her balling her eyes out?" Dean said with a very bitter tone. Now that he tore the wall down inside of him, he found that he actually cared for AJ despite being so cold to her earlier.

"April umm…just came in her and told me that she's umm…umm…fuck she's pregnant," Punk finally blurted out. He was still trying to come to terms with learning that he was going to be a father.

The three men just looked at each other in shock. They knew that Punk had told them that he loved AJ and that they had grown closer as the days went on after the crash, but they never thought that they would end up sleeping together in the middle of nowhere. "Hey it's going to be okay man. This is great news because you always said that you wanted a wife and kids one day," Randy finally said to Punk.

"Yeah eventually, but not now especially not now," Punk sighed as a lone tear fell down from his eye.

"Well something tells me that you are starting to think differently," Roman said noticing the slight change in emotion coming from the injured man before him.

Punk didn't say anything and just cried. In that moment they all knew that he fucked up and he fucked up bad. Because of his insecurities, he risked losing not only the love of his life, but his family as well.

* * *

**Awe man AJ is pregnant and Punk flat out told her that he didn't want the baby. Man that is so messed up. I can't believe it. Not only that, but to hear that the baby is at risk of dying because of the damage that Zack caused. Ugh it makes me so frustrated. However it looks like Punk is regretting his decision and I hope that he makes it up to AJ before she is gone forever.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	17. Pleading Their Case

**Author's Notes:** **Hey everyone thanks for all the love and support for this story. I am enjoying writing it and I am happy that you guys are enjoying reading it. Please keep it up, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Emerald loves Sapphire who wrote:**

**I love how you wrote Punk's reaction! I hope he makes it up to AJ though :-)**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 17-Pleading Their Case**

The next day Punk was finally getting released from the hospital but it also meant that it was judgment day as he was getting ready to go straight to the courthouse to see the judge. However that was the farthest thing from his mind. Right now he was focused on AJ and how he was going to make things up to her.

After a restless night tossing and turning in his hospital bed, Punk felt guilty about how he reacted when AJ told him that she was pregnant and he knew that he should have been happy instead of angry. Truth be told however, he summed his whole bad reaction up to just being scared. While he was happy that he was going to be a father to a baby that he and AJ created, Punk was scared that Evolution would hurt that baby, AJ, and Charlie.

Sighing, Punk finished adjusting the tie on his suit that Dean had so gracious loaned him and started to get nervous. If the judge didn't accept his plea deal today, then he would probably go to prison for a long time and won't even get to his family again. It was beginning to be too much for him to handle.

"Hey are you okay man?" Randy asked as he walked into the room where Punk was getting ready. He was equally as nervous seeing as not only was his freedom on the too, but he also had a little girl to worry about and was trying to do what he thought was best for her.

"Yeah I guess, I just have a lot on my mind and I'm starting to get a headache. What if nothing goes to plan and we get sent to prison? If that happens I won't be able to apologize to April and let her know that I do what this baby with her," Punk told him in frustration.

Randy just walked up to him and patted his friend on the shoulder, "Hey it's going to be okay man, trust me. We talked to the D.A. dozens of times and he was very clear that he liked our terms of release in exchange for Evolution being brought down. All we have to do is go in front of the judge, explain our case, and then get released. It is that simple."

Punk sighed and said, "I hope you're right man, I really do. We have a lot riding on this and the last thing that I am going to do is fuck things up and say the wrong thing." What he was going to do in front of the judge today was for his family and his family only. They meant more to him than anything in the world.

Once they were ready, Dean and Roman came in to handcuff the two men and take them to the jail where they were going to get processed before seeing the judge. "Alright guys just remember that even though we have been cool with you, if you try anything we won't hesitate to use force," Roman told them as he handcuffed Randy and Dean handcuffed Punk. The two men just nodded and understood everything.

Knowing that they couldn't let Punk's and Randy's identities be revealed, the hospital managed to clear the hallways as Roman and Dean escorted the two men out of the back of the hospital and into a dark tinted car. From there it was straight to the jail to be processed.

Within minutes the four men arrived at the jail and were taken in through the back. Once they were in the jail, Punk and Randy were taken to get fingerprinted, have their charges read to them, get their mug shots taken, and then put into cells until the judge was ready to see them.

Finally after about an hour of waiting, the two men were taken to the courthouse next store to the jail and brought to the courtroom where their hearing was going to be held. However as they walked into the courtroom, Punk was surprised to see not only AJ seated behind them, but she had Charlie in her arms.

Punk looked over at Dean and the detective told him, "I was able to pull some strings and got Charlie put back into AJ's care. Once we put you guys at a safe location, CPS will come around and do random checks to see if you two are fit enough to be his parents. Then you will be free to adopt him as you wish."

Punk just smiled and looked over AJ and Charlie and smiled and waved at the two who smiled and waved back. It was good to see AJ smiling again after yesterday's events, but he knew that they had a lot to talk about.

Just then the D.A. came out and shook Dean and Roman's hand before going over to his side of the courtroom. Then they were all told to rise as the judge came out and then were told to sit. "Alright so as I see things we are here to discuss the release conditions for one Phil Brooks and one Randy Orton," Judge Lawler said as he read over his paperwork.

"Yes sir that is correct," the D.A. told him. "Mr. Brooks and Mr. Orton were arrested here for arrest for the various crimes that were committed by the gang known as Evolution such as weapon and drug transport, intent to sell both weapons and drugs, and murder," he then explained to the judge.

"Okay but why negotiate for terms of their release?" Judge Lawler asked. "If these men are hardened criminals, why would you want them out there with the public?"

The D.A. looked over at the two men and said, "Because I don't think that they are that bad your honor. You see I had the chance to sit down and talk with Mr. Brooks and Mr. Orton, and from what I learned they only sought out gang life to either find that home comfort that they were looking for all their lives or to make quick cash to help out their families. If you don't believe me your honor, then ask them."

Judge Lawler gave the men and serious look and said, "Alright then I will. Mr. Orton, can you please tell me why you chose this kind of life for yourself and why you deserve to get a plea deal."

"Well your honor, I know that you probably heard this a dozen times but I had a real crappy childhood. My mother was killed by a drunk driver when I was three leaving my father to raise me all by himself. Unfortunately the death of my mother was too much for him and he found comfort in alcohol. As I grew up the more I saw my father drink and that's when the beatings came. My father laid his hands on me constantly until I got tired of it and left. From the age of 18 and on, I was a hardened criminal just trying to find my place in the world. When I was 21, that's when I met Evolution and the leader Hunter took me under his wing. He gave me that fatherly love that I was looking for. After working for Hunter on and off again for three years, my girlfriend and I found ourselves with a child on. I knew then that I had to give my child the childhood that I always wanted. That's when I went to work full time for Hunter and Evolution," Randy told him with pure honesty pouring out of his heart and face.

"Okay now can you tell me how you know Mr. Brooks there?" Judge Lawler asked as he wrote down what Randy was saying.

Randy looked over to Punk and said, "I met my best friend Punk here while we were in jail together. I got busted for possession of a firearm and I forgot what he was in there for, but we hit it off and became best friends. It turns out that we had a lot in common with our childhoods and I know that he needed help, so I introduced him to Evolution when we got out of jail. It's my fault that he was put into this situation and that's why I'm here to help him out."

The judge just looked at Randy with a skeptical face, "And how do you plan on doing that Mr. Orton?"

"Part of my terms of release is that I am willing to go undercover to bring Evolution to an end once and for all. When I was in Evolution, I was Hunter's right hand man giving the rest of the gang his orders and handling all of the money transactions sir. Look, I know that I am putting my life at risk, but I am willing to do it for my girlfriend, daughter, and for my best friend here," Randy said with pure raw emotion in his voice.

"Alright thank you Mr. Orton that will be all. Now Mr. Brooks, the same goes for you. Please tell me why you have chosen this kind of life and why you should be given a plea deal," Judge Lawler told him.

With his nerves now running wild, Punk looked over at Charlie and AJ briefly to try to calm down. Once he felt like he could speak, he opened up with mouth and spoke to the judge, "Well your honor much like Randy here I had a crappy childhood. I had an alcoholic father, a loser of a mother, and a brother that I couldn't stand, so I left home at the age of 16. With little education under my belt, I couldn't find a steady paying job so I turned to the criminal side of the law. It was always small things like conning people out of there money, small robbery jobs, and things of that nature. When I landed in jail and met Randy, he offered me something that I was looking for all my life, family. After we were released, Randy introduced me to Hunter and Evolution and I felt like I was part of a family for once."

Judge Lawler nodded and then said, "While you were in Evolution, what was your role in the gang? What was your area of expertise?"

"It was mostly conning people out of money and negotiating deals and things like that. I guess that Hunter liked the way that I dealt with people, so it was a perfect match for me. As for why I should get a plea deal, I believe that I have learned the error of my ways when I was involved in that plane crash that everyone is talking about. When the plane went down, all I could think about was how unhappy I was with the way that my life was turning out and I wanted to do better with my life. When I woke up and I was alive, I took that as my chance to do something better with my life. Then that's when I met my girlfriend and our hopefully soon adopted son Charlie. They were on the plane with me and showed me what real loves feels like and it wasn't like what I had with Evolution. Now my girlfriend and I are expecting a child together and I don't want us to have to live with looking over our shoulder for Evolution to show up. With Randy's help and with the knowledge that we both have on Evolution, I feel very confident that we can put an end to Evolution once and for all you honor," Punk said spilling his guts out to the man. It was something that he never did before and it felt good.

"Alright thank your Mr. Brooks. Now I would like to hear what the terms of their release are if you don't mind," the judge asked the D.A.

The D.A. nodded and said, "Well sir for Mr. Orton we are asking for no jail time right now so that he could go undercover for us and once that is complete, we are asking for one year in jail and then four years of supervised probation. If Mr. Orton doesn't comply then he will be facing a 15 year prison sentence. As for Mr. Brooks, we are asking for jail time, but in the terms of house arrest for a mandatory one year with two years of supervised probation to follow. If he doesn't comply then he will be facing a 10 year prison sentence." Both Randy and Punk were shocked to learn that they were going to do jail time, but then again it was much better than facing years in prison.

With the plea deals on the table and Punk and Randy willing to except them, it was now Judge Lawler's turn to think hard about if he was going to allow them their plea deals or not. Finally the judge opened his mouth and said…

* * *

**Dun…dun…dun…cliffhanger. Sorry for this once, but I was starting to get sleepy so I decided to end things here. Anyways, what do you guys think about Punk and Randy's backstory? I guess they weren't real hardened criminals after all. Now that the judge has a decision to make, what do you think it's going to be? Is he going to left the guys or send them to prison.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	18. Reunited

**Author's Notes:** **Hey guys, thank you for all the love and support for me and my stories. You guys rock and please keep it up, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars or Phil Brooks in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Maashmellow who wrote:**

**Wow this story is so beautiful. Short and sweet, I managed to read the whole thing in one sitting at 2 a.m. I cried during the chapter where punk AJ and Charlie were separated. It's because that the way you have detailed each and every emotion is so intricate and so beautiful. I love the way you write and how you are able to make a simple concept like this so interesting to read. Please update soon :)**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 18-Reunited**

With the plea deals on the table and Punk and Randy willing to except them, it was now Judge Lawler's turn to think hard about if he was going to allow them their plea deals or not. Finally the judge opened his mouth and said, "Alright I'll accept their plea deals, but on the condition that they stay out of trouble and commit no other crimes unless it is to fit in with Evolution. With that being said, this court hearing is adjourned."

As they all stood up and watched the judge leave, both Punk and Randy breathed a sigh of relief that they received a much lighter sentence than they thought. Once the judge left, the two friends hugged each other and then the detectives thanking them for everything that they had done.

With Randy busy talking with the detectives and the D.A. about his undercover assignment, Punk rushed over to AJ and immediately took her into his arms. "I'm sorry April, I am so sorry for everything that I said yesterday. I didn't mean it, I swear. I was just scared and felt like I wouldn't be able to protect you, Charlie or the new baby from what Evolution could do. In my stupid idiot of a mind I guess that I thought it would be better if you got away from me, but it wasn't true. Please don't hate me or leave me. I don't know what I would do without my family," he cried into her neck. Not knowing what AJ might say to him was more nerve wracking than almost being sentenced to prison.

"Phil, what you said yesterday hurt me more than everything in the world. I really thought that I found the man that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with and start a family with. However, yesterday just made me question everything that we have been through. I don't know if I can deal with possibly losing this baby and not having you there with me, so that's why I have decided to forgive you and I am not going to leave you," AJ told him when they broke apart and she wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Oh thank god and thank you baby. I promise from this point on that I will be there for you and this baby no matter what happens. I love you so fucking and I am never going to let you go," Punk told her before pulling her back into him and placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

Unfortunately their kiss didn't last long because one Punk had to go back with Dean and Roman to get processed again and two, one little boy did not like how no one was paying attention to him. So being the little trouble maker that he was, Charlie walked up to Punk and bit him right on the leg causing Punk to jump at little.

When Punk looked around to see what had hurt him, he looked down at Charlie who was holding his arms up at him babbling, "Dada, Dada!"

"Hey what have we said about biting little man," Punk laughed as he picked up his son and held him tightly to his chest. "Man I missed you so much Charlie. I know that it hasn't been that long since we last saw each other, but look how big you're getting and man you are already getting a few more teeth," Punk cooed at the young boy. It was so good to have his family back in one piece again.

However the moment didn't really last long, because Dean came up to him to break up the nice family moment, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we really have to take Punk back to the station to be processed and then once we are done I'll take him back to your place to put the monitor on him."

Knowing that he had no choice but to go with Dean, Punk handed Charlie over to AJ and gave them one last kiss before turning around to get his handcuffs back on him and following Dean, Roman, and Randy back to the jail. Once they were processed and released, Punk and Randy were led to a private room where they could say goodbye to one another.

"Alright man I guess this is it. Listen to me when I say to be safe out there and don't get killed. I don't like I'll be able to live with myself if something happened to you. Just get the evidence that you need to get against Evolution and get your ass out of there and who knows, maybe if you do a good job they'll let you get house arrest instead of going to jail for a year," Punk told him as they hugged goodbye.

"Okay and you do the safe Punk, stay safe at wherever they put you and protect that family of yours. I know that I haven't met them, but I can tell that you really love them and that you want the best from them. Just let me know when that kid of yours is due, so that I can send you guys something special. Also don't worry about me too much, because I got everything covered," Randy smiled and gave Punk one last hug before he left to go to a safe house with Roman for the time being.

As for Punk, Dean took him to meet up with his family and together they were taken to the house that AJ was staying at by Dean. Once they arrived at the small apartment and got settled, Dean went over a couple of things with them, "Okay you too here's the deal with this whole house arrest thing. Since Punk here is required to wear an ankle monitor, he cannot leave the confines of this apartment except only to go outside a couple of feet and only to check in with me or someone else in my department. Now for the next week you two will be leaving here before we find a new place for you guys to stay at. Then once you are moved into your new house, you will have to settle into your new roles there for the time being. Also don't forget that CPS will be doing random checks on Charlie here and will be monitoring his progress. Now I have to go help Roman with Randy, but if you two need anything just give me call."

"Alright we will and thank you Dean," Punk told the nice detective as he escorted him to the door with his new ankle monitor on. It was a little itchy, but he would have to get used to wearing it for the next year.

Once he was gone, Punk went back to the living room and sat down next to AJ who was watching Charlie play happily with some toys that Roman had brought over for the small boy.

"Gosh I can't believe how much I missed seeing his cute little face," AJ sighed as she leaned her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"I know what you mean baby. When I was in the hospital I kept thinking about how the people that he was with weren't paying attention to him like we did and how they probably didn't sing to him either," Punk said to her as he turned his head and kissed her. "I am happy though that he looks happy and healthy. I'm just glad that we are all together now and that we got another little one on the way," he smiled placing his hand on her stomach. He still couldn't believe that she was pregnant.

AJ however gave him a sad smile and took his hand off of her stomach, "Look Phil as much as I am happy about the baby too, we probably shouldn't get to attached to it. Remember that I told you that the doctor doesn't think that the baby will survive because my uterus is so badly damaged. I think it's probably best that we forget about the baby and focus all of our attention on Charlie."

Punk listened to what she had to say, but he wasn't having it. Nope, not by a long shot, "Look April, I know that you are worried about the baby and I know that I am too, but I have a feeling that everything is going to be okay. I mean this is our baby that we are talking about here, our baby whose parents just happened to survive a plane crash and getting shot. Even by nature our baby is destined to be stubborn, determined, and very strong willed like us. I know that you don't believe yet, but in 9 months' time, we will have a bundle of joy in our arms and Charlie will be the best brother in the world."

"Do you really mean that?" AJ asked as she placed her hand and his hand back on her stomach.

Punk nodded enthusiastically and picked up Charlie who had walked over to him, "Yes April I do. You just have to have faith and believe that everything is going to be okay. Tell mommy Charlie, tell her everything is going to be okay."

Charlie just patted his hands together and shouted, "Momma, momma!"

Together AJ and Punk smiled and laughed at their young son. It was so good to have their family together again and now they were more happy than they have ever been. They just hoped that everything went well with the plan to take down Evolution so that they wouldn't have to look over their shoulder all the time.

* * *

**Oh heck yeah, the family is together again! I am so happy for them. They deserve to be together and happy for once since they were split up for a while. I just hope that Randy stays safe and takes down Evolution while Punk and AJ's baby develops safe and healthy. Next time we will see Randy go into action as he tries to take down Evolution all by himself.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	19. Evolution

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone, thank you for all the reviews that I received for the last chapter. You guys rock and please keep it up, I love receiving and reading all of them. Please keep it up, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars in this story or Phil Brooks!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**LeCrazz who wrote:**

**The family is back to together, and it feels so damn good! The ending of this chapter was so cute. I really hope AJ can get through her pregnancy safely. Can't wait for your next chapter! Hopefully Randy stays safe to. Maybe not because of Hunter and Seth. Great chapter.**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 19-Evolution**

Two days later, Randy was all set to rejoin Evolution. With the help from Dean and Roman, they had come up with the plan to tell Hunter that Punk didn't survive at the hospital and that Randy had a fake death announcement and certificate to go with his story.

"Alright man all you have to do is play it cool and act like nothing else happened while you were here. All you have to do is go in there and do your normal routine, but the only catch is that you cannot commit any crimes while you are with them. If it comes down to it, just call one of us or act like you did the crime okay," Roman told Randy as they strapped him down with a wire and a small camera to record everything with.

"Okay I think I can do that, but what do I tell them about me being away for so long? I mean they are going to notice that something is up," Randy asked as he put his shirt and jacket on to hide the wires.

Dean just reached into his pocket and pulled out the USB drive that Punk had given them when he was in the hospital, "Just tell them that you had to get this back before we had a chance to look at it. If they ask why their accounts are frozen, then just say that you did it in case we found the USB drive and looked at everything that was on there. You need to be light on your toes and try to not act suspicious Orton."

Randy nodded his head and gathered his things, "Yeah you're right, I'm just nervous I guess. Anyways as the rest of the plan goes, I'll take the car that you guys gave me back to where Evolution is and I will tell you everything that is going on while I am driving. Now when I get in the warehouse there is going to be about a few seconds where things are going to be silent, because Hunter installed a system that interferes with cameras and things like that. However I know how to get around them and I will be in contact within minutes of getting into the building."

"Yeah and that's when we will be outside listening in on everything that is going on. Now we aren't going to pounce on the just yet, because we want to be able to build a better case against Hunter and Evolution. Now you better get going before they suspect that anything is up," Roman told him before Randy got into his car and left.

Once Randy was gone, Roman and Dean hopped into their van and followed Randy, but made sure that they didn't look suspicious in following him. As the drove, Randy made sure to tell them exactly where they were going and who to look out for as they were driving.

Finally after a long ways of driving, Randy was very close to where Evolution made their headquarters. "Alright guys it's just up here on the left. Now we have this place heavily guarded, but there is a doughnut shop that is just across the street that has vans like yours just parked there all the time. It should be a good place for you guys to hangout. I'm gonna turn here and head on inside. We should be able to reestablish contact in a few minutes," Randy told them before everything went silent.

As Roman and Dean did what they were told, Randy drove around to the back of the building where Evolution hung out to park. Once that was done, he reached into his pocket to shut down the system that would interfere with his camera and microphone that were attached to his body.

Walking into the building, he was immediately swarmed by the members of Evolution. "Man where the fuck have you been?" Cesaro asked him as they gave him a quick pat down which was standard protocol. Luckily they didn't feel the wire or the camera on him.

"I've been doing exactly what the fuck I said that I was going to do. I followed the FBI back to the hospital to make sure that that little fucking prick was dead and out of hair," Randy lied and hoping that they would by it. "Now where is Hunter at?"

"He's in his office throwing a fit, because all of our accounts are frozen. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it, do you?" Seth asked Randy feeling slightly suspicious about Randy's whereabouts.

Randy just looked at Seth with a pissed off face, "Yes as a matter of fact I do, but you're not my fucking boss, so fuck off Rollins." He then pushed his way passed Seth and walked off towards Hunters office.

When he got there, Randy knocked before entering. "Yeah come in," Hunter shouted hearing the knock.

"Hey boss it's me, I'm back," Randy announced as he walked in and closed the door. "Sorry I took forever."

"Fuck Orton, it's good to see you. We thought that we might have lost you in those woods. Now where the fuck were you all this time? I had to almost promote Seth to your position while you were gone," Hunter chuckled as he watched Randy take a seat in front of him.

Randy however didn't find it funny at all. He knew that Seth was trying to take his place and it just pissed him off further. "I've been taking care of business like you told us to sir. I followed the FBI back to the hospital where they announced Punk dead at the hospital. Here take a look," he told Hunter and handed him the envelope that contained the fake death certificate and death announcement.

Hunter took his time to inspect every piece of the papers to make sure that they were absolutely real. After a few tense moments, Hunter put the paper down and smiled, "Well I call that a fucking job well done. Sure it took some time and went us off the beaten path, but finally that little shit is out of our hair. Now the next issue that we have is that all of our accounts are frozen and we can't do shit until they are fixed. Do you know anything about it?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I do Hunter. You see as soon as I got back into the city, I hooked up with an old contact of mine and hacked into our database. See I knew that if the FBI found the USB drive, then they would know everything about us. So I took it upon myself to freeze everything so that the information that we had and the information that the USB drive had didn't match," Randy told him praying that he would buy it.

"Wow, I wouldn't have been able to think about it like that. Good fucking job Orton, I mean it. However were you able to find the USB drive or do the FBI have it by some chance," Hunter asked obviously falling right into the FBI's trap.

Randy dug into his pocked at pulled out the USB drive, "It's right here boss and trust me, it was very hard to get. I had to knock out an agent that was carrying it, but don't worry no one saw me and they have no idea who did it."

Hunter just smiled and plugged the drive into his computer. Little did he know that he just uploaded the virus that the FBI had hidden within the drive. This allowed the FBI to monitor everything that was going on with Hunter's computer. "Well it looks like everything is here, so once again good job. Now I want you to unfreeze our accounts and get to work on finding out a way to transfer everything to Mexico. With the FBI sniffing this close to us, I don't want to be here any longer," Hunter told him and stood up.

Randy followed suit and shook his hand before walking out of the door. So far everything was going according to plan and little did Evolution know that they had a rat in the mists and that the FBI was already watching their every move.

* * *

**Oh man so far so good. I can't believe that Hunter is falling for the FBI's trap. However if he hasn't gotten caught now, then I would say that he is smarter than he looks. I just hope that he doesn't catch on, because both Randy and Punk are dead if he does. In the next chapter we will go back to Punk and AJ and see how they are doing.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	20. Loving Moment

**Author's Notes:** **Hey everyone, thank you for all the faves, follows, and reviews for this story as well as all of my other ones. You guys rock and please keep up the love and support, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**dizzydflashy who wrote:**

**im lovin this story so far and all the plot twists you put in this story b/c at first I was like aww randy you a bitch but now im like don't get caught man but yea great story keep it up**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 20-Loving Moment**

It had been three days since Punk, AJ, and Charlie were all reunited and so far everything was going perfectly. Punk loved going to bed and not having to worry about if anything was going to come in at night and hurt his family like back when they were in their cave. Not only that, but having real food to eat and a hot shower wasn't that bad either.

It was early in the morning when Punk woke up next to his beautiful sleeping girlfriend. It still amazed him how he was able to find such an awesome woman like her. Placing a lone stain of hair behind her ear, Punk moved his hand slower down her body until he reached her still flat stomach. That was another thing that he was so amazed at. He still couldn't believe that she was carrying his child inside of her stomach.

He knew that there was a chance that their baby might not make it due to the scaring in AJ's uterus, but that didn't stop Punk from getting attached to their baby. He was also right when he told AJ that their baby was going to be strong like them and survive. It just had to because it would kill the both of them if it didn't.

Feeling her boyfriend awake next to her, AJ opened her eyes to the sight of Punk rubbing her stomach. "Mmm….what are you doing up so early?" she said stretching and rubbing the back of Punk's head.

"I couldn't sleep so I just thought I would lay here and watch you sleep," he told her looked up at her and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Okay that doesn't sound creepy at all," AJ chuckled when they broke apart. "Why couldn't you sleep?"

Punk just sighed and took her into his arms, "Oh I was just thinking about how happy I am. Honestly I mean April. I haven't been a domestic kind of guy, but here I am lying in bed with a beautiful girlfriend, an awesome kid asleep in the next room, and a baby on the way. Never in a million years would I have ever imagined this."

AJ smiled and tucked her head under his chin, "Yeah I know what you mean baby. When I was with Zack I never really knew what true love is, but when I am with you, I get the kind of love that I had been searching for such a long time. I don't want to sound sappy or anything, but I truly believe that we were made for each other."

"Hey I believe it too and I know that we are going to be together for the rest of our lives. Whether it's here in this apartment or somewhere else in the world, we are going to be together through the good and the bad. You, me, Charlie, this baby, and whatever other children that we may have. I promise you April with all my heart," Punk told her with pure raw emotion as he tilted her face up towards him and placed another kiss on her lips.

This time however the kiss was way different. All their love for each other was poured into that one particular kiss and it felt amazing. Wrapping his arms around AJ and pulling her on top of him, Punk deepened their kiss plunging his tongue inside of AJ's mouth causing her to moan into the kiss.

AJ then managed to roll them over to where Punk was on top and wrapped her arms around him rubbing her hands up and down his naked back. "Fuck baby I want you so bad right now," Punk moaned as he trailed kisses up and down her neck.

"Me to Punky, but please hurry before Charlie wakes up," AJ pleaded with him wanting him just as much as he wanted her.

He loved hearing her beg and wasn't going to deny her any longer, so he continued to place kisses down her neck and to her chest before stopping to pull the t shirt off of her body. Looking down at her bare upper body made Punk's mouth water and he didn't waste any time in latching on to one of her breasts on sucking on it greedily.

Meanwhile AJ was moaning and clenching the pillow behind her head, "Mmm…that feels so good Phil, please keep going."

Punk just chuckled and switched breasts giving AJ exactly what she wanted. Once he felt that she was taken care of in that area, Punk ventured down lower placing a bunch of kisses on her stomach where their child growing. Then placing his fingers in the waistband of her underwear, Punk slowly stripped them off of her body.

Standing up briefly to look at her now fully naked body, Punk could definitely see the pregnancy glow that he often heard about and that turned him on even more. Knowing that he wouldn't last with any foreplay, Punk quickly shed his boxers before carefully resting in between AJ's legs.

"I know that you probably want it hard and fast like you like, but this is going to be nice and slow. I don't want to do anything to hurt you or the baby," he told her softly as he captured her lips against with his and slipped himself inside of her.

AJ just moaned and melted into the kiss as her body got used to having him inside of her again. After waiting for a few minutes to let AJ adjust to his hardened member, Punk finally decided to move his hips but very slowly and both let out a deep moan as he pulled almost all the way out, but then plunged back into her.

Punk continued this motion for a little while just thrusting in and out of his girlfriend and loving every minute of it. It was like they were made specifically for each other as they fit together perfectly. "Fuck baby girl you feel so good around me," Punk moaned in her ear right before he bit down on AJ's collarbone.

"You feel good too Punky, but please go a little faster," AJ begged her boyfriend. She couldn't take this slow pace anymore and it was driving her crazy.

"I want to baby, but I don't want to hurt you or the baby," Punk whined trying hard to resist the urge to take her at a fast and wild pace.

AJ just growled and threw her head back in frustration, "I promise you that you won't hurt either of us, just go faster." If he didn't do what she wanted, then AJ was going to flip them over and take control of this whole situation.

Knowing that he didn't have a choice, Punk released some of the animal inside of him and quicken the pace of his hips, but still being very careful. "How's that baby, is this good enough for you?" he growled as he felt himself starting to get that little tingle inside of his stomach.

"Yes Punky that feels so fucking good. I'm think I'm going to come soon," AJ moaned as she wrapped her legs tighter around him wanting to feel his whole body against hers.

As both lovers felt themselves starting to reach their release, Punk maneuvered his hand in between their sweaty bodies and started to rub AJ's sensitive nub rapidly trying to get her to reach her peak before he did. Thankfully that did the exact trick, because AJ came hard screaming Punk's name into his neck and Punk followed her growling deeply as he emptied himself inside of her.

Their releases were so powerful that it took them a couple of minutes to calm down and for their breathing to return to normal. Once they were calm and relaxed, Punk slowly pulled out of AJ and collapsed next to her as AJ turned over a rested on his chest. "Man that was incredible April," Punk sighed happily.

AJ chuckled and kissed his chest, "I know what you mean Phil that was something that I haven't experienced before. You were like an animal."

"Well what can I say, you bring the best out of me," Punk replied and kissed the top of her head.

They then slipped into a comfortable silence and were ready to go back to bed when they heard a cry coming from the other room. Worried that their screams woke up Charlie, Punk got up and put some boxers on to go get their son while AJ cleaned up and put new sheets on the bed.

A few minutes later Punk came back into the room was a calm Charlie in one arm and a bottle in the other. "See Charlie there's mommy right there," Punk told the young boy who was crying out for his mommy.

He then placed Charlie on the bed and he immediately crawled his way over to AJ's opened arms. "I'm sorry baby boy, did we wake you?" AJ cooed to Charlie as she took the bottle from Punk and slipped it into Charlie's mouth.

As the boy greedily sucked down his bottle, Punk got back into bed and wrapped his arm around his family. "You know what we haven't done yet, we haven't told Charlie about our exciting news," he then told AJ who was smiling down at their son.

"Oh yeah I totally forgot, but I guess it's better late than never," she laughed and shifted Charlie around. "Well Charlie, I know that we have been through a lot of changes lately, but we have some exciting news to share," AJ told the young boy.

"Your mommy is right Charlie, because you see the stork sort of paid mommy and daddy a visit and well…you're going to be a big brother Charlie!" Punk said happily as he kissed AJ on the lips.

Charlie just looked up at his parents in confusion because he had no clue on what was going on. He couldn't understand why his parents were so happy, but he just tore away from his and let out a huge burp.

Both AJ and Punk just looked at him stunned before collapsing in laughter as they kissed and hugged their son. Yep life was certainly great at that moment and things never looked better for Punk and AJ. However if their plan with Randy didn't go right, then all of their happiness would be stripped away forever.

* * *

**Oh man that was a sexy steamy chapter. Punk and AJ are so cute together that it makes me sick to my stomach but in a good way if that makes sense. I also liked how Punk did a full 360 and is already in love with the new baby. Charlie was also cute too and I loved his reaction to everything.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	21. Update

**Author's Notes:** **Hey guys I just wanted to say thank you to those of you who are actively reading and enjoying this story. Please keep it up and please don't forget to review, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars or Phil **

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**DeanAmborseBatistaWifey23 who wrote:**

**Wow That Was Just Wow And They Are Cute And Am Glad Punk Is Happy About The Baby And Loved Charlie Reaction To The News About It Can't Wait To Read It**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 21-Update**

By the end of the week, Randy was deep undercover and was very busy working for the FBI while trying to make sure that everything appeared normal with Evolution. Currently he was sitting in a motel room across town waiting for Roman and Dean to show up so he could give them copies of all the files that Hunter had made him burn.

Hearing a knock at the door, Randy became instantly nervous. He didn't know if it was the FBI or the guys in Evolution that followed him there. Walking over to the door, Randy cautiously looked through the peep hole to see who it was and was relieved to see Roman standing there.

Opening the door, Randy breathed a sigh of relief, "Hey Detective, I thought you were someone else. Where is Detective Ambrose?"

"It's just me today Randy because Dean had to go move Punk and his family to a more safe location, but don't worry I made sure that I wasn't followed if that was what you were worried about. Now do you have those documents for me? We are working to build up a warrant for the arrest of Hunter and Evolution and we need more evidence," Roman said as he took a seat at the table in front of him.

"Yeah I got them right here and they are just copies. Hunter made me burn everything that wasn't on a computer or the USB drive that I gave you. Speaking of the drive, here I got another copy for you too," Randy said giving him everything that he had with him.

Roman was very pleased with the amount of info that Randy had dug up for them , "This is nice Randy, thanks. We can certainly get an arrest warrant with all of this. Now what is this we hear about the big move to Mexico?"

Randy sighed and said, "Well apparently there is a man down there by the name of Alberto Del Rio who is the head of a major cartel in Mexico and he wants to bring our gang and his gang together to basically rule the country down there. This Del Rio guy has ties in the police forces down there that can get us across the country lines safely and can get us whatever that we need."

"Okay that's an interesting development. Now can you tell me when this whole move is supposed to take place?" Roman asked as he recorded their whole conversation.

"Hunter wants it down as soon as possible, but I think we have at least a week's work left to do before we go to Mexico for good," Randy told him. "Do you think you can get a warrant before we move to Mexico?"

Roman nodded his head, "Yes I think we can, but busting Hunter and everyone else is going to be tricky. As you know Hunter is a slippery character and always seems to slip through my fingers when I almost get my hands on him."

Randy knew that there was something more to this and now seemed like the perfect time to ask, "So if you don't mind me asking, why are you so obsessed with catching Evolution? What did they ever do to you?"

"I knew that this might come up," Roman sighed. "It's not something that I like to talk about but you see when I got out of academy training to a cop for the first time, my cousins Jimmy and Jay were too little punks running around on the streets with a gang that ruled our neighborhood. Well one day their gang crossed paths with Evolution and it didn't end very well. Three guys from Evolution and two from the cousin's gang were killed including my cousin Jay. When I got to the crime scene, they had removed Jay's body and Jimmy was sitting in the back of a cop car. In the end I lost one cousin and the other is sitting in prison for another 25 years because of Evolution."

"Wow man I don't know what to say. I always heard Hunter talking about that incident, but that happened way before I joined the gang. If that happened to my family, then I would want Evolution to pay too. I want you to know that you have my full support in this Roman. I will do anything to help you out," Randy told him sincerely.

Roman smiled and said, "Thanks man I appreciate it. Now let's get back to work..." For the rest of the day Roman and Randy tried to find a way to bring down Evolution for good.

* * *

Elsewhere…

While Roman and Randy talked, Dean was on a plane with Punk, AJ, and Charlie on their way to their new home for the time being. "So where are we headed Detective?" AJ asked as she stared out the window of the plane. Surprisingly she and Punk had found the courage to get back on a plane after their last one had crashed.

"Well unfortunately I can't tell you yet, but I promise that it will be a long way from Evolution and everything else that is going on. Now let me tell you a few things about your new home. I managed to get you guys a nice little house in a quiet neighborhood that has a very nice park that you can take Charlie too. Also I managed to find AJ a small job at a library to keep you busy and Punk well, let's just say that you can't go past your yard because of you being on house arrest. With regards to Charlie, CPS is going to come by in about a week to check in on him and see how he is adjusting to everything," Dean told him knowing perfectly well that they were going to adjust well to their new surroundings.

"Ok thanks so much Dean, I mean for everything," Punk told him. "You gave me a second chance to start a better life for myself when probably no one else would. What made you do that anyways?"

Dean just looked over to AJ and Charlie and smiled, "They made me do it Brooks. Seeing how much AJ needed you and how Charlie calls you dad made me realize that you aren't that bad of a guy after all. Just do me a favor and take care of Brooks and I mean it. I would kill to have a girl and kid like you do."

Punk nodded and shook Dean's hand, "Just thanks again man and don't worry, I will protect my family with my life and I will take very good care of them. You have my word Detective Ambrose."

For the rest of the flight they kept on taking about them being in witness protection and the case about Evolution. However as they got closer to their destination and the airport, that's when Punk started to notice something familiar. Everything about the airport and city that they were approaching shouted to him that he knew it from somewhere and that's when his heart started to race.

"Phil are you okay?" AJ asked her boyfriend when she saw that he was acting very funny.

"No, not really," Punk told her as he started to sweat and fidget in his seat. Then he turned to Dean and said, "This is some kind of sick joke isn't it. We are not going where I think that we are going are we?"

Dean just sighed and said, "Yes Brooks we are going there, but only because we have no other place to take you guys. This is the only place that we could think of where Evolution doesn't have any ties. I'm sorry, but it has to be here."

AJ looked at them in confusion not knowing what the hell was going on. "Guys would one of you please tell me what is going on? You guys are scaring me. Are we not safe here?"

"Yes AJ you guys are going to be safe here. Brooks here is just freaking out, because we are taking you to a place where he doesn't necessarily want to be," Dean told her.

"And where is that exactly?" she asked again looking at Punk.

Punk just looked out the window and stared down at the city that plagued him for years, "It's Chicago April. Dean here is taking me back home to a place where I don't want to be."

* * *

**Oh man what an ending. I feel so bad for Punk right now. After everything that happened to him while he was a kid there, I see why he doesn't want to go back. However he is going to have to suck it up, because they are hiding from Evolution after all. Also I am so happy that Randy hasn't gotten caught yet. Hopefully his good luck keeps on going, because I would hate to see anything bad happen to him.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter! **


	22. Opening Up Old Wounds

**Author's Notes:** **Thank you to everyone for reviewing and following this story. You guys freaking rock and please keep the love and support coming.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars or Phil Brooks!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**ajpunkoe who wrote:**

**Wow chicago i wonder how punk is gonna adjust great chapter you make me want to read it more whenever you post another chapter :) Update Soon**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 22-Opening up Old Wounds**

Once the plane that Punk and AJ were riding in landed, Dean helped them gather all of their things and took them to where he had a car waiting for him. However while AJ and Charlie were looking around at this new city in amazement, Punk was sitting there quiet as a mouse but he looked like he had lot on his mind.

Reaching out to the front seat where Punk was sitting, AJ placed her hand on his shoulder and asked, "Is everything okay Phil?" He had gone quite after he realized that they were in Chicago and it was starting to scare her.

"What…you umm yeah I'm fine," Punk jumped coming out of the thoughts that he was thinking. "I'm fine baby, just thinking about a lot of things," he sighed.

"Like what?" she asked now reaching out to take his hand in hers.

Punk just looked out the window and quietly said, "Like how I don't what to be here?"

"Why Phil, I mean I know that some bad things happened here, but don't you think that it's time to move on?" AJ asked as she took Punk's hand in hers and rubbed the back of it.

Punk just continued to stare out the window and sighed, "No it's not time to move on April. What my father put me and my sister's through is something that I can never forget. I mean I left this place when I was 16 for a reason. I promised myself that I would never return, but yet here I am."

Dean honestly felt bad for the man, but this was the only safe place for them to go, "Look Punk, I know that you are nervous and possibly scared, but everything is going to be okay. You are not the same person when you were 16. I mean here you are with a beautiful girlfriend, an amazing son, and you two are having a baby. This is something that you should be proud of and show off to your parents. Show them that what they put you through changed you for the better."

"Dean is right baby, you just can't let them win and let them think that they screwed you up for life. I mean that's what I did when Zack showed up at the apartment," AJ told him trying to encourage her boyfriend to move on from the pain.

"He what?!" Punk said angrily starting Charlie a little bit. He couldn't believe that her asshole of an ex-boyfriend showed up at the apartment when she was all alone with no one to protect her.

AJ just sighed and tried to calm Charlie down who started to cry, "Please Phil don't yell, but yeah he showed up. He wanted me to come back to him and told me that he was going to try to change and that he was sorry for everything that he did. I told him that I just couldn't do that, because I didn't love him anymore. I love you Phil and only you. I had managed to let go of my past, because of you and I think that you need to do the same."

Punk looked at her and she could see the pain in eyes and it hurt her too to think that he was hurting this bad. "Do you think I want that too, April? Trust me I want to let go more than anything in the world, but it's just so fucking hard to actually do it. When I look in the mirror and I see myself, all I see is my father and all of the fucked up shit that he did. Everything that he did to me and my family is permanently sown into my brain. I grew up with that and I turned out just like my father, a criminal."

"That's not true Phil, you are not your father. See your father knew that what he was doing to you and your family was wrong and he never did anything to change. However with you Phil, I have seen and heard you say that every time you committed a crime it hurt you to do it. That means that there was still a caring, loving man inside of you still and you changed for the better when you decided to keep me and Charlie alive after the plane crash. Would your father ever do that?" AJ said trying to get Punk to see the truth.

"I don't know, probably not," Punk said shrugging his shoulders. "But how am I supposed to face my family with this thing on my leg?" he said showing her the ankle monitor that he had on. "Once they see this, they are going to know what kind of a loser I turned into."

AJ was starting to become angry, "You are not a fucking loser, so stop saying that. You are a wonderful boyfriend to me and an awesome father to Charlie and hopefully to our new baby too. You are the greatest man in the world and you need to stop selling yourself short."

Punk looked at AJ with a small smile on his face, "Do you really mean that?" He had never heard anyone say all of those things about him before and it was nice to her.

"Yes Phil I mean it and you need to start believing it too. I love you, but I am not going to stand you putting yourself down all the time," AJ said with disappointment in his voice.

Not caring that they were currently driving Punk took off his seat belt and hoped in the back seat where he took AJ into his arms, "I promise you baby that I am going to try. I know that it is going to be a long time before my wounds heal, but I am ready to do it. I don't want them to linger and have them end up making me lose you and our family. I love you April, so fucking much."

"I love you too Phil and that's all that I want from you. You need to be strong for the new family that we have created together. Now get your ass back in your seat before the driver beats you," AJ chuckled and gave him a brief kiss on the lips before pushing her boyfriend back towards his seat.

A few minutes later they arrived at the new house that they were staying at and Punk was surprised to see that it was in the old neighborhood that he used to live at before his family moved to a much bigger house. In fact this house was down the street from his old one.

Getting out of the car, Punk could see the park and the memories of playing baseball there with his friends came rushing back to him. This neighborhood was filled with the only happy memories that he had while living in Chicago.

Seeing a huge smile on his face, AJ walked up to him and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just surprised that's all. I just to live down the street from here," he told he as he took Charlie from her arms and started to walk off towards the park.

While Punk and Charlie were on the other side of the street, Dean came up to AJ and said, "Do you think he is going to be okay?"

"I hope so, I really do. I know that it is going to take some time, but hopefully he would be able to kill whatever demons his family put into his head," AJ sighed as she watch her boyfriend and son roll around in the grass happily. She hoped that Chicago would be a great place for them to live in, but that was all up to Punk and how well he handled coming back here.

* * *

**Oh no, I feel so bad for Punk. He sounds like he is afraid to be back in Chicago and that's not good. I think he needs to do what AJ said and try to move on our he will never be happy with his new family. Please let me know what you thought of the new chapter, thanks!**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	23. Take Down

**Author's Notes:** **Hey everyone, thank you for the reviews. I love reading them and I love to know what you think of this story. Please keep it up, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or Phil Brooks in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Emerald loves Sapphire who wrote:**

**I have a really bad feeling that Evolution is going to somehow find them in Chicago :-( but I'm also really hoping that it won't be so.**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 23-Take Down**

Three days later it was going to be the biggest day in Roman, Dean, and Randy's life. Today was the day that they were going to take down Evolution once and for all. It was also the day that Evolution planned on moving their empire down to Mexico where no one could stop them, so it was extreme importance that they brought down Evolution today.

Currently Randy and the two FBI agents were getting ready for the biggest take down of their lives. "Alright Randy just remember our plan that we have been discussing. You are going to go into the warehouse and acting like nothing it wrong. When you see Hunter, tell him that you spotted some cop cars on your way down there and you have to take another route to the airport. If Hunter believes you, take him down the various alleyways that we mapped out for you. There we will have other FBI agents hiding out in the buildings all along the streets that you will be on. Once you get past 10th street, that's when it will be a dead end."

"And what do I do when I get there?" Randy asked feeling slightly nervous and scared about this whole thing. Today might be the last day that he had left on Earth. If Hunter knew that it was him that ratted to police, then he was a dead man and that was the last thing that he wanted.

"You just say that you are going to turn the van around and when you do, there will be at least 50 FBI agents there to block your only exit and then Hunter will just have to give up. If he chooses the latter option, then it will most likely be a shootout. Just remember to keep your bulletproof vest on and stay behind the van at all time if that happens. Also to keep up with the idea that you are still on that side, we will shoot you with a fake bullet and then we will pretend to take you into custody. After that you will be taken back to headquarters while we deal with Hunter and his men," Roman told him as he and Dean suited up for the bust. Randy just nodded and slipped his bulletproof vest on.

About an hour later, Randy was wired up and ready to go as he drove off towards the warehouse where he had to pick up Hunter and the guys and take them to the airport where they would fly to Mexico.

While he was driving, Randy kept replaying all of the things that could go wrong with the bust. For one he kept on thinking that if he were to be caught and Hunter killed him, then he was for sure dead and that there was a possibility that Hunter would then go after his girlfriend who had forgiven him and taken him back and their three year old daughter that they had together. Lastly he kept thinking about how if this plan fails and that Hunter found out that Punk was alive, he would go after Punk and his family.

Shaking all those negative thoughts out of his head, Randy tried to keep his cool as he slowly started to approach the warehouse. "Alright guys it's show time. Wish me luck," he said into his microphone as he got of his van and walked into the warehouse.

"About time Randy, we were beginning to think that you flaked on us," Rollins said as he packed up what money he could into his duffle bag. In his mind he was the rightful one to be Hunter's second in command and not Randy. He knew that there wasn't something right with that man.

"Sorry guys but I had to pick up our tickets and the van. Besides I think you guys will be happy to know that while I was out driving, I did a little recon and found that the streets are swarming with cops for some reason. We don't want to be suspicious so I think we should go a different way," Randy told them as Hunter walked into the room and heard everything.

At first Hunter wasn't sure about the idea, but new that jail wasn't in the cards so he had to go along with Randy's plan, "Alright then Orton, are you sure that you can get us to the airport without getting caught by the police.

Randy nodded his head, "Yeah I think I can. All we have to do is take the back alleyways and we should be golden. Now we better hurry up before any more cops decide that they want to patrol the streets.

With that all the Evolution members grabbed their things and hopped inside the van that Randy had got from the FBI. As Randy started the van and drove through the alleyways that the FBI told him too, Randy was constantly looking out of the window to see if he could spot any of the FBI agents that were hiding in the building around them.

"Why do you keep looking around Randy, you expecting someone?" Rollins asked very suspiciously. He still didn't trust Randy had a feeling that something was up.

"Well for one I'm looking to see if we are going the right away and two, I'm looking to see if there is anyone falling us Rollins. You can't be too careful you know," Randy said rolling his eyes. He really hated that Rollins kid and couldn't understand why Hunter brought him on board.

About 15 minutes into the drive, Randy saw that they were approaching 10th street and he was starting to become very nervous. "What up Orton, are you okay?" Hunter asked his second in command when he saw the sweat start to roll down his face.

"Yes sir I'm fine. I'm just nervous about going to Mexico that's all. I mean it's a new country, we don't know the people or the language, and to top it all off, I'm leaving my girl and kid," Randy told him.

"Everything is going to be fine Orton, just breathe a little. I mean sure it's going to be a little awkward going to a new country, but I am positive that we will adjust. As for not seeing your family, we all have families Randy including me and as soon as we are settled in Mexico, I will send all of our families down to Mexico to meet us," Hunter smiled as he read through the messages on his phone. He didn't seem like he had a clue on what was going on.

Randy just nodded and continued driving. A few seconds later as if right on cue, the dead end of the street came and Randy pretended to be pissed. "Oh what they hell," he groaned as he got out of the car to see if he could drive through the gate that was blocking them from going any further. When he went back to the van, that's when he saw the FBI moving into place and knew that it was show time.

When he got into the van, Rollins groaned and said, "What the hell are you doing Randy? You had one job to do to get us to the airport and you couldn't even do that."

"Oh shut up Rollins for pete's sake. Everything is going to be fine. All I have to do is turn around and make a left back there and we will be at the airport. Don't get your panties in a bunch," Randy told him causing all the other Evolution members to laugh at the younger man.

And with that Randy turned the van around and sure enough they all came face to face with the FBI. "What the fuck is going on?!" Hunter shouted out angrily.

"This is the FBI Hunter. Come out of the van with your hands raised and nothing will happen to you. Choose a different route and we won't be afraid to shoot," Roman called out to him from the cover of his car.

Opening his door, Hunter motioned for everyone to get out and they did. They knew that their leader always had a plan. "Well, well, well, I don't believe it. Is that you Officer Reigns? The last time that I saw you was when your pathetic cousin got himself killed and the other is rotting away in prison. Now it looks like you are stepping up in the world."

That only made Reigns more mad, "You are walking a fine line talking that shit Hunter, so why don't you just lie on the floor with your hands behind your back before you do something that you are going to regret."

"See I would do that, but I got other commitments that I must attend to you," Hunter then shot off one round towards Reigns before throwing Cesaro in front of him.

Unfortunately that led to the FBI opening up fire and most of their bullets hit Cesaro killing him instantly. That's when the gun battle reputed and bullets began to fly everywhere. While the FBI guys were able to hide behind their cars, the Evolution guys ran around to the back on the van for cover.

Amidst the gunfire, Randy hid perfectly behind the van and started to shoot off rounds towards the garbage can that was right by the FBI agents like he was supposed to. As the fighting continued, Rollins was able to shoot Dean in the shoulder dropping him instantly. Reigns took it upon himself to protect his best friend and shot right back. However Rollins was too fast and moved out of the way. The bullet ended up hitting Batista square dead in the chest killing him.

With only Rollins and Randy left, Hunter knew that it was time to make a getaway so when the bullets calm down because everyone was reloading, he ran straight to the nearby building to take cover. Once he saw safely hidden, he called Rollins over and Rollins ran straight to him, but not before taking a shot to the stomach.

Screaming in pain, Rollins managed to crawl over to where Hunter was and collapsed in his arms. "Hurry the fuck up Randy, we have to get out of here!" Hunter called out to his second in command.

Randy knew that this was where he was going to get shot, so he took a deep breath and ran over to Hunter. As he was about to reach him and just like the plan said, he felt something graze his throat and he fell to the floor. Not knowing if his employee was dead or not, Hunter decided to leave dragging a bleeding Rollins right behind him.

Once everything was calm and no more bullets flew, Reigns ran over to Randy while Dean took care of his own gunshot wound. "Hey Randy you okay man?" Reigns asked as he rolled him over. That's when he saw the blood on Randy's neck and knew that he was in trouble. "We need a bus stat!" Reigns shouted as he pressed down on Randy's wound to stop the bleeding.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean asked when he heard Reigns start to scream.

"Randy's been shot in the neck. I thought we weren't going to use real bullets on him?" Reigns asked pissed off as the medics rushed over to take care of Randy.

Dean ran his hand through his hair and said, "I was going to use them man, but Randy went down before I could get a shot off." He then turned around and shouted, "Who the hell shot our informant?!" One of the young agents raised his hand and Dean went right after him, "Do you realize what you have fucking done? If he dies, then we won't be able to get more information out of him and we won't be able to find Hunter and Rollins!"

Reigns immediately ran over to them and pulled Dean off of the young agent, "Dean stop it, you can't blame him for this. Randy knew the risks when he signed up for this. Now get in the damn ambulance with Randy while I follow you guys. You're losing a lot of blood and you need to be checked out."

Knowing that his partner had a point, Dean just nodded in defeat and got into the ambulance and sat down right beside Orton. He was so pissed at that moment that he wanted to punch someone good. If Randy didn't make it, then he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. Randy was a good kid and was only trying to turn his life around.

* * *

As the ambulance drove off and the FBI tried to clear the scene, little did they know that Hunter was hiding inside of one of the building waiting for one of his associates to arrive to help him and Rollins get out of there.

"Who did this boss?" Rollins asked in pain. "How did the FBI find us?"

"That motherfucker Orton sold us out," Hunter said in a boiling fit of rage. He couldn't believe that his second in command sold him out like this. "Don't worry though Rollins, when we get out of here and you get patched up, we will get our hands on Orton and we will kill him just like we killed Brooks."

Hearing Punk's name brought a realization to Rollin's mind, "Boss if Randy sold us out like this and was working for the FBI, how do we know that Brooks is really dead too? I mean it was Randy after all who told us that he was dead in the first place."

Hunter realized that Rollins had a point, "That's true son and when we get out of here we will look into that too. Now just relax and try to hold on, help is coming." With that Rollins nodded and the two patiently sat there waiting for rescue.

* * *

**Oh man that was one action packed adventure. I can't believe that they almost caught all of Evolution and Hunter and Rollins got away. Man that makes me so angry. Now they know that Randy sold them out and that Punk might still be alive. That isn't good. Speaking of Randy, I hope that he is okay and survives being shot by a stupid agent.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	24. The Aftermath

**Author's Notes:** **Thank you all for the support and the reviews. I appreciate it and please keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars or Phil Brooks in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**DeanAmborseBatistaWifey23 who wrote:**

**They Were That Close Of Catching Hunter And Rollins But They Got Away Man I Mad At That And This Isnt Good That Hunter Knows What Randy Did And Knowing Punk Might Be Alive And I Hope That Randy Makes It And Doesn't Die Thanks To That Agent Cant Wait To Read It**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 24-The Aftermath **

As soon as Dean and Randy got to the hospital, they were taken in two separate directions. Dean was taken to the x-ray room to see if the bullet that he was hit with was still in his shoulder and Randy was taken immediately into surgery so that the doctors could try to stop the bleeding that was coming from his neck.

Once Dean was done getting x-rays done, he was taken to a smaller room to wait for the results. It was in that small room that Roman found his partner and boy did he look like shit. "Hey man, are you doing okay?" he asked taking a seat to his next friend.

"No not really," Dean mumbled not taking his eyes off of the ground. "My fucking shoulder is killing me, Hunter fucking got away from us, and to top it all off thanks to that fucking rookie of ours, Randy is in surgery fighting for his life," he then explained.

"Look man, I know that things seemed fucked up right now but I'm sure that everything is going to be okay. Your shoulder will heal, we will find Hunter again, and I'm positive that Randy will survive and would want a piece of Hunter again," Roman said trying to make Dean see things in a more positive way.

Dean finally looked up at his friend and Roman could see that his eyes were red like he was crying, "But you don't understand Roman, I don't think that Randy is going to make it. On the way over here Randy's heart stopped twice and the EMT's had to give him some adrenaline to keep him alive. What if he doesn't survive Roman? It is going to be our fault that he will never see his girlfriend or his daughter again."

Roman knew that he had a point and suddenly started to feel bad, "Damn man I'm sorry that you had witness that, but I'm positive that Randy is a fighter and will do anything he can to see his family again. I already lost someone closed to me thanks to Hunter and his stupid pathetic gang and I am not going to let that happen again. Not only that, but to make sure that Randy and his family are safe, I am going to go take to the DA and the judge and ask if they could put them into witness protection like Punk and his family. It is only right considering everything that he helped us do."

"Yeah I guess you're right, but that doesn't make me feel any better Roman. The only way that I will feel any better is if Randy pulls through and it going to be okay and that we put Hunter away once and for all," Dean sighed and looked down again. Roman just gave him a sad smile and patted Dean on his good shoulder while silently praying that something good would come out of this horrible situation.

After a few minutes of silence, there was a knock on the door and that's when the doctor walked in. "Hello Mr. Ambrose I'm Dr. Slater, how is that shoulder of yours feeling?" the doctors asked them blond man sitting on the exam table.

Dean just rolled his eyes and said, "How do you think it feels Doc? It feelings like I go fucking shot in the shoulder." Apparently he was in the mood for all these formalities and nice talk.

"Please forgive my partner here Doc, he get grumpy when he is in pain," Roman apologized to the doctor then slapped Dean in the back of the head.

"It's quite alright I assure you. I have dealt with much worse and I don't think a little attitude is going to phase me. Now on to business Mr. Ambrose. As you know we took several x-rays on that shoulder of yours to see where the bullet was and unfortunately I have some bad news. You see when the bullet hit your shoulder, it shattered in many pieces and that is a big problem. If we don't take action to remove the fragments now, it could get infected cause major problems. That's why I recommend that you go under surgery as soon as possible to remove the fragments and repair any damage that was done to your shoulder," Dr. Slater told him as he showed Dean the x-rays of his shoulder.

Dean just sighed and said, "Look Doc I get that you want the best for my health, but I am a very active person and my work is very active. I just can't have this surgery and we lied up in my bed at home.

Dr. Slater nodded his head, "Yes I understand that you are in the FBI, but I assure you that you can return to your work in a day or two. All that is going to happen is that you are going to be in a sling and it won't hinder your work that much."

"I think that you should do the surgery Dean. I mean it is going to be a while before we find Hunter again and I think that you can recover while we do that," Roman said trying to get Dean to see things clearly.

"Yeah I guess your right man. Alright Doc I'll have the surgery. When is it going to take place?" Dean asked in a defeated tone. He hated going under the knife, but it was better to get the bullet fragments out now rather than later.

Dr. Slater smiled and said, "That's great and I can get the surgery settled for today, so you can possibly go home tomorrow. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get the surgical team ready."

However before he left, Dean stopped him, "Hey Doc one more thing. I came in here with a young man by the name of Randy Orton. He had a gunshot to the neck and was in surgery. Do you happen to know anything about it?"

"You know what, I was actually speaking to one of the residents that was in the surgical room and she said that your friend lost a lot of blood and that his heart stopped on the table. However they managed to bring him back and that they managed patch up the wound on his neck. Luckily the bullet didn't hit any arteries, so they think he is going to be okay," Dr. Slater told them and then left the room.

"See man I told you that he was going to be okay," Roman said as they both breathed a sigh of relief. This was the best news of the day so far.

Dean smiled and said, "Thank god he is going to be okay. Randy is going to be okay and he is going to go back to his family. I can't fucking believe it." Even though Dean wasn't a religious man, he slightly said a prayer to whoever was listening and thanked them for keeping Randy alive.

* * *

Meanwhile…

As Roman and Randy were dealing with things at the hospital, Hunter was busy dealing with things at an old run down doctor's office where Seth was going under a surgery of his own.

Shortly after the shootout stopped and the FBI started to slowly leave the scene, the man that Hunter was waiting for finally showed up to the building where they were hiding and was ready to take care of Seth. His name was Rick Flair and he was an old mentor of Hunter. Rick taught Hunter everything that he knew and he was also a skilled surgeon who stitched up the men of Evolution for time to time.

As Rick took Seth to the surgical room that he and some of his paid surgical team put together, Hunter stood outside pacing back and forth thinking about everything that had just happened.

He still couldn't believe that Randy was a rat and tried to sell him out to the FBI. After everything he did for that kid, he would turn around and rat him out to the FBI. He should have seen it coming, but he trusted Randy so much that it blinded him from seeing the truth behind Randy Orton.

Pulling out his phone angrily, Hunter called Del Rio the man that was going to help them in Mexico to update him in the situation. "Hey Del Rio, it's me Hunter. I'm afraid I have some bad news," he told the man when he answered the phone.

"What is it amigo? I have everything set up here and I am just waiting for you to arrive," Del Rio said over the phone. He was really looking forward to doing business with these people.

"Well it appears that we've had a major setback. One of my men named Randy Orton turned out to be a fucking rat and got most of my team killed by the FBI. I think that it's best if we hang low for a while until the FBI is off of our backs and then we can figure out what the hell we are going to do," Hunter explained to him hoping that he wasn't to mad.

At first Del Rio didn't say anything, but eventually just sighed, "Well that sucks amigo, I was really looking forward to this deal that we put into place, but I understand. Please tell me that you killed the little pero and that he didn't rat me out to the FBI."

Hunter rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Well I don't exactly know what he told them, but I am going to find out. Thankfully he was shot in the neck and hopefully died, so we don't have to worry about him. However, before we both go into hiding for security purposes, I need a favor from you. I need you to try to hack into the FBI database and see if you can find any information on a Phil Brooks."

"Who is that?" Del Rio asked as he wrote the name down on a piece of paper.

"That is another rat that was supposed to be dead, but since he was great friends with Orton, I don't think he is actually dead. I think he and Randy were working together to take me down. If you can find this man for me or any information about him at all, I will give you a finder's fee of $500,000," Hunter told him. Money was not a problem and would pay anything to see Punk again and kill him personally.

Del Rio smiled and said, "Okay I think I can do that. Give me a couple of days and I'll see what I can find okay amigo?"

Hunter nodded and said, "Alright man thanks and I'll be hearing from you in a couple of days." With that he hung up his phone and just in time as he saw Rick coming out the doors behind him. "How is my second in command doing?" he asked his friend.

"He is doing great and I managed to repair most of the damage that was done to him. He did however lose part of his spleen, but he is going to be okay. How did this happen Hunter? I thought I trained you better than this?" Rick said in disbelief.

"I don't know how it happened Rick, but I am going to get to the bottom of this no matter what. The FBI and whoever else is involved with trying to take me down is going to pay. They are going to go to the grave way before I do and all I have to do is sit back and watch them burn in depths of hell," Hunter said with an evil expression on his face. He was pissed and no one was going to be safe again.

* * *

**Oh thank god both Randy and Dean are going to be okay and that they are both going to make a full recover. I just hope that Roman gets Randy into witness protection fast before Hunter finds out that he is alive. Also I hope that Del Rio doesn't find out Punk is alive, because that would put Punk and his family in danger.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	25. Second Guessing

**Author's Notes:** **Hey everyone I just wanted to say thank you for all the love and support. It really means a lot to me and I love to read what you have to say about this story. Please keep it up, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE the superstars or Phil Brooks in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**dizzydflashy who wrote:**

**That was extremely graphic but that's what anyone would expect from this amazing story ps im glad Randy is alive I hope the fbi knows Hunter knows about Randy selling out**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 25-Second Guessing**

Back in Chicago while Dean and Randy were going through surgeries, Punk and his family were about to go through some scary things of their own. Today was the day that CPS was going to do their first visit to see if Punk and AJ could be suitable parents to Charlie and today was going be to AJ's first visit to the doctor to see their baby since they moved.

"So are you ready for today?" AJ asked Punk as they cleaned the house while Charlie was happily playing in his playpen.

"Truth be told I'm fucking terrified about today," Punk sighed running his hand through his hair. "I just want everything to go right and show whoever is coming that we are great parents and deserves to the have same last name as us."

AJ turned at looked at her boyfriend in confusion, "What do you mean by that Phil?"

Dropping what he was doing, Punk walked over to AJ and took her into his arms, "Well what I mean is that I'm a Brooks, this baby that you are carrying is going to be a Brooks, and when the time is right and I put a ring on you, you'll be a Brooks too. I just what Charlie to be officially one of us even though he already is."

"Well I for one think that we have nothing to worry about Mr. Brooks. Despite what happened to us previous to the plane crash, we have done nothing wrong to show that we cannot be great parents to Charlie. I mean I have a great job at the library to support us, you're doing a great job keeping this place running and taking care of our son, and to top it all off, you are doing great in keeping in check with the sentence that the judge gave you, so stop worrying," AJ said giving Punk a quick kiss on the lips.

"Yeah I guess you have a point, but there is one thing that is still bugging me," Punk said with a concerned look on his face. "When it's time for your appointment, what am I supposed to do? I mean this is my child too and I deserve to see him or her too."

AJ just rubbed her hand up and down his back to calm him down, "And you will get to see our baby too Phil. I spoke with Dean a couple days ago and he said that someone from the FBI is supposed to come here and explain some things to us about it. Like I said Phil, you need to stop worrying because it isn't good for you. Now I need to go great ready, so why don't you take Charlie to his room and get him ready."

Once she was gone, Punk walked into the living room and picked his son up out of his playpen and carried him to room. Surprisingly when Punk and AJ moved into their house, they were surprised to find that they house was already furnished and room and a nursery were already set up in case they need it.

While Punk changed Charlie's diaper and got him dressed, he could help but stare at the young boy remembering every little feature of him in case this didn't go their way later on down the road. "You know what Charlie despite what may happen down the road with us, I am certain that you will have a wonderful life ahead of you. I just hope that it's with me, your mom, and your new baby brother or sister. Also just know that I love you and I always will," he then told Charlie as he picked him up kissed his little face.

Charlie just pulled away and shouted the new word that he learned and loved to use, "No!"

"What you don't love me kisses Charlie," Punk said with a sad face as he tried to kiss his son again.

However Charlie pulled away and shouted again, "No dada!"

At that point AJ walked in and laughed, "Don't be sad baby, Charlie probably like your beard. It's starting to bother me too when we kiss. I think it's time for a nice little shave."

"What but I love my beard," Punk said as he ran his hand over it.

"I love it too, but not when it's this long. I mean if Charlie can pull it, then it's getting to long. Now why don't you go get into the shower and shave just a little. I love you with some stumble on you face," AJ said as she took Charlie from him and kissed him one last time.

Punk just sighed and nodded his head as he walked off towards their room. He couldn't believe how he went from a strong independent man to be in a relationship where he was whipped and did everything that his woman told him too. However he knew that he wouldn't have it any other way.

Sometime later when Punk was cleaned and shaved, he and AJ were waiting patiently for either the CPS person to show up or the FBI person that Dean told them about. Finally there was a knock on the door and they knew that it was show time.

Getting up and walking over to the door, AJ took a deep breath and composed herself before opening the door with a smile on her face. "Hello," she said greeting the woman that stood before her.

"Hello, I'm Brie Bella and I'm here from CPS for a visit," she said holding her hand out. She looked a little young to be from CPS, but no one wanted to say anything.

"Hello I'm AJ and come on in, we've been expecting you," AJ told her as she shook her hand and welcomed her inside their home. Then they walked into the living room where Punk and Charlie were busy playing on the floor. "Phil, Charlie, we have company," AJ called out to them.

Punk immediately stood up and picked up a laughing Charlie in his arms. "Oh hello, I'm Phil and this is Charlie," he said introducing himself to the other woman in the room.

The woman smiled and shook his hand and Charlie's hand, "Hello, I'm Brie and I'm here to get you to know guys a little bit."

"Umm okay, we can just sit in here if you don't mind. Charlie has his toys in here and that should keep in occupied for a little while," AJ said as they all sat down.

"Right here is just fine. Now as you know I'm here to talk to you two for a little bit and monitor how you guys are with Charlie. Now I just need a little background from you, so why don't you tell me about yourselves," Brie said as she pulled out a notepad and a pen.

AJ decided to go first so that Punk could pull himself together, because he looked really nervous. "Well I'm from New Jersey originally, but I have moved all over ever since I was little. You see my parents died and I was sent to a girl's home to live at until I was either adopted or when I turned 18. Unfortunately when I was 16, I decided to leave the home after I was constantly getting abused by the other girls there. Then that's when I moved to Portland, got a job, and I eventually got on that fateful flight where I met Phil here," she told Brie.

Brie looked at her with a sympathetic face and said, "Wow I'm sorry that you had to go through that AJ, but it looks like you sure pulled your life around. Now are you currently working or finding work, so that you can give Charlie everything that he needs?"

"Yes I do actually. I went shopping for us one day when I spotted a sign at the local library saying that they need some help there. I managed to land a job there and I am making enough money to give Charlie and our new baby everything that they would need," AJ said as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"Oh so you're expecting congratulations, how far along are you?" Brie asked excitedly. She loved kids and helping them find homes or take them out of bad situations always warmed her heart.

AJ paused for a second to add up the days in her head until she smiled over and Punk and said, "I'm about month right now and we are going for an ultrasound her in a few hours."

Brie smiled and said, "That's great but my question for you is, how are you going to handle an 18 month old and a newborn when the baby gets here?"

Punk decided to take this one and said, "Well I'm sure that we can handle it just fine. I mean while one of us deals with the baby, the other one could give Charlie the attention that he needs. Also I think it's safe to say that we will have Charlie be hands on with the baby too and we will teach him how to help us with the baby if we need if."

"Okay, now I think that it's time I heard from you Phil. Can you please tell me about yourself and you don't have to tell me about your little situation there, because Detective Ambrose already filled me in," Brie said pointing to the ankle monitor on his ankle.

"Umm okay," Punk said hesitantly. "Well just like April here I grew up in an none ideal childhood. I had an alcoholic father, a mother who hated me, and a brother whom I nothing in common with. So finally I got tired of it and I left home. That's when I got in trouble with the law, but only because it was for survival. I'm sure that if you go and check my record the only things that I got arrest for was theft and a couple fights. This whole thing with Evolution is the only big thing that I got in trouble with," Punk told her honestly and truthfully.

"Okay thank you for that Phil. Now for the remainder of my time here I want you to go about your normal routine with Charlie and act like I'm not even here. I want to see how he reacts with you," Brie told them.

Both AJ and Punk nodded as they did what they were told and went about their normal routines just like it was any normal day. The first thing that they did was get lunch together and everyone had a great laugh at that when Charlie decided to throw his mushed carrots all over Punk's face when he tried to feed him. Then after lunch bath time came for Charlie and that allowed Brie time to walk around the house and see if it was a safe place for Charlie to be. Once that was complete for the remainder of the time that Brie was there, the Brooks family played and spend time together like one happy family.

"Alright guys, I think my visit is up," Brie whispered as she stood up from the couch. Charlie had just fallen asleep and she didn't want to wake the little guy. "I'll just go back to my boss report my findings and then we will go from there," she then said as Punk walked her to the door.

Both AJ and Punk thanked her and as she was walking out the door, Punk followed her. "Excuse me Brie, can I talk to you real quick?" he asked her.

"Yeah sure what is it?" Brie said stopping in her tracks.

"Well I just wanted to say that I know that to you and everyone else there I might not look like the ideal parent because of my appearance and past, but I promise you that I can be the best damn father in the world. I am proving that now seeing as my life and freedom are the line with this whole FBI case. I know that you saw how much April and I love Charlie, but if my past is preventing us from keeping Charlie, then I am willing to step aside and leave if that means April can keep Charlie. Just please try to overlook this whole FBI thing and see that April, Charlie, and I are meant to be a family," Punk pleaded with her and hoped that she saw the love that he had for his family.

Brie just gave Punk a smile and put her hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry about a thing Phil everything is going to be fine. I know that I am not a liberty to discuss my findings with you, but let's just say that I am more than willing to beat that things are going to be fine with your family. Now I must get going and good luck with the new baby and everything."

Punk just nodded and waved at Brie who now got in her car and was driving off. As he stood there and thought about what Brie had said, it still didn't make him feel any better and he was still blaming himself for everything. He meant what he said though, if keeping Charlie meant him leaving, then he was willing to do it even though it would break his heart and AJ's heart as well. He just hoped that everything didn't have to come down to that.

* * *

**Oh man I thought that things were going great for AJ and Punk, but it looks like Punk doesn't think so. Not only that but they have no clue on what is going on back in Portland. I just hope that whatever mindset that Punk is in comes to an end, because there are much bigger things happening.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	26. Bad News

**Author's Notes:** **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorite, or followed this story. It means a lot to me and please keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars or Phil Brooks in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**DeanAmborseBatistaWifey23 who wrote:**

**I Think Punk Is Thinking Otherwise And Is Not Sure About Even I Think Everything Is Going Alright For Him, AJ, And Charlie And The Baby But I'm Thinking He Having Second Thoughts About His Situation And Whatever He Thinking He Needs Get Of It Cause Other Things Are Happening That Are Bigger Than His Problems Can't Wait To Read It**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 26-Bad News**

About a good hour after Brie left the Brooks family, AJ and Punk were anxiously waiting for one of the guys from the FBI to come and talk to them. They knew that the FBI agent was going to come to fix Punk's ankle monitor, but not hearing from Dean was becoming very worry some. Both Punk and AJ knew that back in Portland, the big bust on Evolution was supposed to go down and them not hearing so far.

Finally there was a knock on the door and this time Punk got up to answer it. "Hello can I help you?" he asked the man in front of him.

"Yes I'm Detective Colt Cabana and I'm here to see a Phil Brooks," the man told him as Punk allowed him entry to his home.

"I'm Phil Brooks and what kind of name is Colt Cabana?" Punk asked as they walked into the living room where AJ and Charlie were. If he didn't get a good answer, then Punk would be so fast to throw Colt out on his ass that it wasn't even funny.

Colt just laughed and said, "Colt Cabana isn't my real name by any means sir. I just go by that name in case some of the people that we put away try to come after me. Think of it as a nickname similar to yours Phil or should I say Punk. However I read in your file and heard that you are a very skeptical man, so if you really must know my real name is Scott Colton."

AJ knew that Punk might not like the man in front of him, but she did and extended her hand out to the man, "Nice to meet you Colt and don't worry we won't expose your true identity. We know what it's like to be living in hiding and we don't want to put anyone in danger."

"Yeah I guess April is right, but just know that if you try anything to hurt my family I won't hesitate to hurt you. The only FBI guys that I trust at this point are Dean and Roman," Punk growled at him as he tried to keep his cool with his guard up at all times.

"I know you do and Detective Ambrose told me that you are a little grumpy too. Anyways there are a couple of things that we need to discuss, so let's get started. Now what I am going to do is adjust the range of your ankle monitor to allow you to go to the doctor's office and back. Just remember that if you go to any other place besides that, the FBI and the police will be called to arrest you. Got it?" Colt told Punk as he pulled out his computer.

Punk just nodded and watched at Colt adjusted his ankle monitor. Even though it was something that he agreed too, Punk hated that thing on his leg. It was heavy, it itched, and it was a constant reminder that he made some awful decisions in his life. He was just glad that Charlie is too young to know what it is when he played with it. Otherwise he didn't know how he would explain it to his son.

Finally after a few moments of silence with Colt tapping away on his computer, he looked up and said, "Alright Brooks you are all set to go. Just remember what I said and you should be fine. Now there are some other important things that we need to discuss and even though I elected not to tell you, Detective Reigns is making me."

"What do you mean by he's making you? Is everything going alright in Portland? We know that the big bust on Evolution was going down today and we haven't heard anything from Dean yet," AJ said as she rocked Charlie in her arms.

"Well that's what I have to talk to you about unfortunately," Colt sighed. "You see at first everything was going fine with the bust. Randy did what he was supposed to and everything was going according to plan, but Hunter did something that no one expected. Instead of just giving up or running away peacefully, Hunter ended up shooting back and a whole shoot with the FBI happened."

Both AJ and Punk looked at each other in shock, "Oh my god that's horrible. Was anyone hurt?" Punk asked. He hoped that some of the guys in Evolution were, but not the FBI because they were so nice and good to him and his family.

Again Colt looked at them with a sorrow face, "Unfortunately there were some causalities and injuries. Most of Evolution were shot and killed and only Hunter and a Seth Rollins managed to get away. We think Rollins might have been hit with a bullet, so we are monitoring all the local hospitals. Now with the FBI, luckily no one was killed but Detective Ambrose was shot in the shoulder which requires a non-life threating surgery."

"And Randy, what happened to him? Is he even okay?" Punk said started to panic. He hoped that nothing happened to his good friend, because he didn't think that he would be able to live with himself.

"Look you guys have to know that when I was speaking to Detective Reigns, he told me that Randy knew perfectly what he was doing and that he knew the risks that came with the job that he was doing. With that being said, unfortunately Randy was shot in the neck accidently by one of our FBI agents and is in critical condition the last time that I checked," Colt told them as he watched them start to tear up.

Punk couldn't say anything except for getting up and walking to their room where he slammed the door in frustration. "I'm sorry for my boyfriend's behavior Detective, but you have to understand that Randy is his best friend and they are almost like brothers. I'm just afraid that he is going to blame himself for everything," AJ sighed as she got up off the couch along with Colt.

Colt just put his hand on her shoulder and said, "I understand Ms. Mendez and I understand what he is going through. I lost my best friend in an undercover bust too and it still hurts to this day. All you can do is just be with him and comfort him. I'll even give you my number in case Punk wants to talk to someone else. Also I promise that if I hear anything else on your friend's condition, I'll call you right away."

"Thank you so much Detective and I'll do my best to be there for Phil," AJ smiled sadly as she bid farewell to the man. Once he was gone, AJ looked at Charlie in her arms and with look that he gave her she could tell that he could feel their sadness. "C'mon little man, let's go check on daddy," she then told him as they walked to her room.

Knocking on the bedroom door, AJ waited for some sort of response from her boyfriend. Unfortunately there wasn't one, so she decided to knock again. This time she heard a mumbled voice, so she set Charlie down and slowly opened the door. When she peaked inside the dark room, what AJ saw made her heart stop. There lying on the bed in front of her was Punk in a fetal position and he was crying hard.

Quickly running over to him, AJ got in the bed next to him and hugged Punk as tightly as she could. She didn't know what she could have said to make him feel better, so she just took him into her arms and Punk turned around to cry into her chest. As she was holding him, she noticed Charlie standing next to her with a sad look on his face too, so she broke apart from Punk momentarily to lift up her son and place him on the bed.

For the remainder of the day, the Brooks family just laid in bed together trying to find as much comfort as they could within each other. Excluding Charlie, both AJ and Punk knew that the perfect safe world that they created within each other in there house was now in jeopardy and they just prayed that they FBI found Hunter before he found them.

* * *

**Oh man I feel so bad for Punk and his family right now. It must suck to know that your best friend is in the hospital fighting for his life and that there was nothing you could do about it. I just hope that AJ does her best to help Punk through this trying time, because he needs to protect his family since Hunter escaped custody. Oh by that way, yeah Colt is in this story lol.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter! **


	27. Dean to the Rescue

**Author's Notes:** **Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favorites that I received. You guys all rock. Please keep them coming, I love reading them and receiving them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars or Phil Brooks in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**DeanAmborseBatistaWifey23 who wrote:**

**That Is Just So Heartbreaking To Punk Like That But I Do Feel Bad For Him, Charlie And April But Hope She Can Help Him Through This Since Hunter On The Loose And He Has To Protect His Family From Him Can't Wait To Read It**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 27-Dr. Dean to the Rescue**

A week's time had passed and so far things were tense on both the east coast and the west coast. Back in Portland, Roman and Dean were constantly on edge and watching their backs seeing as Hunter and Seth were still on the loose. They knew that they were still in the city somewhere, because they were getting death threats and taunts from the gang member.

Also they were constantly on guard at the hospital in Randy's room to make sure that Hunter or any of his associates came to finish the injured man off. Speaking of Randy, so far he was recovering nicely. Unfortunately do to the amount of blood that he lost and all the transfusions that he had to endure, he still hadn't woken up yet. However the doctors assured both Roman and Dean that more than likely he would wake up but it was going to take some time.

Currently while Roman was on watch at the hospital, Dean was on his way to Chicago. With his surgery a success and his recovery going well, the doctor allowed him to fly to continue his job with the FBI. Shortly after his surgery, he got a call from Colt saying that Punk didn't take the news about Randy well and virtually cut himself off from everyone. He them called AJ and told her that as soon as he got released from the hospital, he would be there in a flash to set Punk straight.

As soon as his plane set down and they unloaded the plane, Dean took his small bag and went in search of his ride seeing as he couldn't drive yet. Approaching the loading area, he could see Colt standing there with a sign with his name on it.

"Hey man how are you feeling?" his fellow FBI agent asked him.

"Well my fucking shoulder is killing me, but I'll live. How about you?" Dean replied as he handed Colt his bag and got into the car.

Colt quickly followed suit and said, "Oh you know same old same old, another gang shooting her and another gang shooting here. I'm starting to get tired of it, but at least we are starting to crack down more now. Anyways how is your case going? Did you catch that asshole yet?"

Dean shook his head, "No not yet unfortunately, but considering that we are getting death threats and not being able to find Seth Rollin's body, I say that there is a pretty good chance that they are somewhere deep within the city. I mean these guys have managed to stay out of jail this far, so I think that we aren't going to find them unless they want to be found."

"Man that sucks, but at least you are out here now and out of that shit for a while. So why did you come down here anyways? Your witnesses are doing fine in custody. I mean except for Punk shutting down, but other than that they are fine. I even talked to the lady from CPS and it looks like they might win their case to keep the baby." Colt told him.

"I'm here for Punk man. I know that you haven't gotten to know them like I have, but I have formed a bond with him and his family and I care about them. I hate to see him blow away his happiness, because he can't cope with what happened to his friend. Besides, I need to ask him something real important," Dean sighed as he stared out the window and they continued the drive in silence.

By the time that they reached the Brooks home, it was nearing dinner time and Dean hoped that he wasn't intruding on them. Saying goodbye to Colt for the time being, Dean shut the car door and walked up to the front door knocking softly. A few seconds later the door opened and he was met with a surprised AJ.

"Oh my god Dean, what are you doing here?" she asked as she ushered him inside the house. She talked to him the other day, but she didn't expect him to be showing up this soon.

"Well I'm here keeping me promise to you and I'm here to help you with Punk," Dean told her as he gave her a hug and they walked into the kitchen together. That's when he saw Charlie sitting in his highchair eating his dinner. "Hey buddy how's it going?" he said playfully to the small boy.

Charlie just giggled and slammed his little fists on his highchair. Both Dean and AJ smiled and AJ said, "I think he is excited about being a big brother even though he doesn't know what it means. I've been teaching him how to say baby and I think he is getting the hang of it."

Dean took AJ's hand in his and smiled, "I'm glad that you and Charlie are at least happy. What happened when you went to the doctor the other day?"

"Well I didn't exactly go. After we got the news about Randy I called and cancelled my appointment. I've been wanting to go, but I can't seem to get Phil out of bed to go with me. Anyways how are you doing? How's the shoulder?" AJ asked him wanting to change the subject.

"Oh its doing just fine, just hurts a lot. Honestly I didn't feel anything until after the shootout was over. Now enough about me and tell me about Punk. What has he been doing?" Dean said wanting to get to the bottom of Punk's possible depression.

AJ just looked down and sighed, "I don't know what's wrong with him Dean. I have never seen him like this before. All he does is sat in our room and sleep. He is barely eating and when we go to sleep at night he doesn't even want to hold me. The worst part is that he doesn't even acknowledge Charlie anymore. How am I supposed to comfort my son who wants his daddy, but daddy doesn't even want to play with him."

Hearing that just made Dean realize that it was worse than he thought and he took AJ into her arms as she cried, "It's going to be okay AJ, I'm here to fix it and everything is going to be okay I promise." AJ didn't say anything and just hung on to Dean tightly as she cried.

However what either one failed to realize was that a door opened and footsteps made their way towards them. It wasn't until Charlie shouted when they realized that they were being watched, "Dada, dada!"

When they heard that, they immediately broke apart and turned to see Punk standing there with an angry face just staring at them. "Oh Phil, what are you doing out of the room?" AJ asked very surprised to see him standing there.

"Oh don't mind me, I mean I'm out of the game for a little while and your already in the arms of another man," Punk spat at his girlfriend. He couldn't believe that she would do this to him.

"Hey don't you dare say those things to AJ, Punk. I'm only here to make sure that she and Charlie are okay, because you are too busy sulking in your room!" Dean shouted at him. "I know that you are hurting because of what happened to Randy, but you need to man up and protect your family."

Punk just rolled his eyes and said, "Don't you dare talk about how I'm feeling Ambrose. You have no idea what I'm feeling right now. I almost lost my best friend, because it was all my fault. If I hadn't decided to help you guys, then Randy wouldn't be in hospital right now with a gunshot wound to the neck!"

It was that time when Dean needed AJ to leave, because both she and Charlie were getting freaked out with the noise that both men were making. So he told her to take Charlie to the park while he dealt with Punk.

Once they were gone, he turned to Punk and said, "Look Punk, I get that you are hurting okay I really do, but you need to realize that you aren't the only one hurting. Everyone thinks that you are dead, so you aren't the one constant getting death threats and you aren't the one having to wait by Randy's bedside hoping that he makes it. Not only that, but you didn't have to call his girlfriend and daughter and tell them what happened. You aren't the one that had to rip them from the comforts of their home to hid them for their own protection."

Punk was momentarily stunned when he heard what Dean had to say. He couldn't believe that Dean was going through all of that while he was sitting here in his safe home feeling sorry for himself. "Dean man, I'm sorry that that's happening to you I had no idea. I guess I'm just going through a hard time being back here in Chicago. I'm just replaying everything that happened here and with my parents and all. I was thinking how much of a loser I am in causing all of this and how I am a piece of shit just like they are. On top of that I drove away April and Charlie, the two people that I love with all my heart."

"What about the baby?" Dean replied happy that they were getting somewhere. All he needed to do was make Punk see things clearly and then he would ask him his important question.

"Of course and the baby too. I'm pissed off that I missed my chance to see my child in April's stomach in case something went wrong with this case. How do I make it up to her?" Punk asked in an embarrassing tone. He never thought that he would be asking Dean relationship advice.

Dean just smiled and said, "Well the first thing that you need to do is apologizing for jumping to conclusions about me and her. Secondly if you want to see your baby, then surprise AJ with a doctor's appointment to see it together. Finally I think you need to make up the past week with Charlie by spending as much time as you can before next Friday."

Punk looked at Dean in confusion and said, "What do you mean by next Friday?"

"Next Friday is that day that you are going to go back to Portland with me. That is if you want to help us bring down Hunter for once and for all."

* * *

**Wow, I can't believe that Dean wants to bring Punk back with him to Portland. I don't know if that is a good thing for a bad thing. I'm also happy that Dean managed to pull Punk out of the funk that he was in. I can't wait to see what Punk decides if he is going to go back or not.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new review!**


	28. Happiness

**Author's Notes:** **Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favorites that I received. You guys all rock. Please keep them coming, I love reading them and receiving them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars or Phil Brooks in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Emerald loves Sapphire who wrote:**

**I can't wait until they have the ultrasound appointment :-) But I hope nothing backfires with Punk going to Portland...that's if he does go.**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 28-Happiness**

Shortly after Punk and Dean got done talking the two men gathered themselves up and walked over to the park where AJ and Charlie were. Along their way there, Punk was thinking very hard about what Dean had asked him. To ask him to return to Portland to face Hunter face to face was a hard thing to think about and Punk had two opposing thoughts in his head.

The first thing that Punk was thinking about was that there was no way in hell that he was going to go back to Portland to face Hunter. He knew what Hunter was capable of and with a new family and a baby on the way, Punk didn't think that death was an appropriate lifestyle choice for him.

On the opposite hand, Punk knew that he and his family couldn't have a life of hiding in witness protection for that long. He actually wanted them to live a happy life where they didn't have to look over their shoulder all the time. Not to mention that kicking Hunter's ass would be the best revenge for Randy getting hurt. Either way Punk had a long night ahead of him.

Anyways when Punk and Dean finally made it to the park, they found AJ and Charlie lying in the grass staring up at the clouds and AJ was talking to Charlie. "I don't know why your daddy has to be so hard headed all the time Charlie. I love him so much and I know that we both have gone through so much, but it feels like I am having an easier time letting everything go then he is. It's not healthy for him to keep on blaming himself for things that happened in the past. Why can't he just be here for us in the present rather than focusing so much on the past?" she said out loud.

"It's because I'm an asshole that's why," Punk called out to her. When AJ sat up quickly, she saw that Punk was coming over to sit next to her and Dean took Charlie to go play. Punk then took her hand in his and said, "I'm an asshole because like you said, I would rather focus on the past rather than the present. I'm so sorry that I have been ignoring you and Charlie lately. It's just that I've been thinking myself into a depression and that's still no excuse. You, Charlie, and the baby should be my main priority and I'm going to start right now. From here on until next Friday, I am going to be the perfect family man. That is if you still want me."

"Of course I still want you Phil. There is no one else that I rather be with. It just hurts to know that you would just throw Charlie and me aside when a problem comes up and that you would think that I would cheat on you. I could never to do that to you Phil. You are the love of my life and the father on my children," AJ said with tears streaming down her face.

Punk quickly brushed them away and said, "I love you too April so fucking much and I'm sorry that I accused you of cheating on me with Dean. I should have known that you would be faithful to me and only me. Like I said I was going through a depression and nothing made any sense. I promise to never do that again though, I promise you with all of my heart April." He then took her into his arms and pressed a powerful kiss on her lips.

After a few minutes of comforting each other, AJ pulled away and rested her head on his chest. "You know I was thinking that if you want, I'm sure that I can make an appointment for the ultrasound tomorrow so that we can see our baby," she said looking up at her boyfriend with loving eyes.

"You know what, I think that is a wonderful idea. I want to be able to what our baby looks like before next Friday," Punk smiled before placing a tender kiss on her forehead.

"Why do you keep saying that Phil, what is going on next Friday?" AJ asked in confusion. Unless there was something on that she didn't know about, she had no clue on what was going on.

Punk just looked down at her at sighed, "Look April, there is no other way to say this, but next Friday you and Charlie are going to stay here in Chicago while I fly back to Portland with Dean." Even though he hated no discussing it with her, in the end his mind was made up and he had to do what was best for his family.

AJ got off of his lap and shook her head, "Why would do go back there Phil? Hunter is out there and if he finds out that you are alive, he will kill you. I don't know what I would do if that happens."

"I don't want that to happen either April, but I have to go back. I need to end this once and for all not only for us, but for Randy and his family. This has to end and I am not going to be raising my family in witness protection for the rest of our lives. If I stop Hunter and whatever plan he might be coming up with then maybe just maybe, I can get this house arrest sentence lowered and we can go wherever we want and do whatever we please. Just let me do this April please," he pleaded with her even though he wasn't the pleading type.

"Phil please listen to me when I say that I don't want you to go out there and get hurt. That's the last thing that I want to happen. You are my life and I don't know what I would do if I lost you. However you are right when you say that this needs to end. I don't want to raise our family in fear and I want us to be free. With that being said, you have my permission to go to Portland and kick Evolution's ass once and for all. There is just one thing that I want us to do before you go back," AJ told him. If he didn't agree to what he was going to say, then it would hurt her deeply.

Punk nodded his head vigorously, "Yeah just name it April, I would do anything for you. All I want is for you to be happy."

AJ walked up to him and wrapped her arms around her waist, "I want us to get married before you leave. I know that it may be too soon, but I want to do what you said with us all having the same last name. If something happens to you out there, I want you to be my husband and I want to be proud in calling myself a Brooks. Please Phil let's just do this one thing and…"

She was quickly cut off when Punk's lips met hers. This was the best idea that they had yet and Punk was determined to make her a Brooks before he left. With that being said, doing what was only proper, he broke apart from their kiss, got down on one knee and asked, "April Mendez, even though I don't have a ring and you are the one that came up the idea first, will you do me the honor of marrying me and becoming my wife?"

"Yes a million times yes!" AJ shouted out and jumped into his arms. Punk instantly picked her up and twirled her around. In that moment they were both so in the zone and in love that neither one saw Dean and Charlie walking up to them.

"Hey what's going on over here?" Dean chuckled when he saw the two love birds.

Punk put AJ down and with a big smile on his face said, "April and I are getting married. Yes we know that it may be too soon, but we are in love and we want to be married before we leave next week."

Dean smiled and handed him Charlie, "That's great you guys. I am really happy for you. If you need me to do anything just name it." He was so happy for the two and they deserved this more than anyone else in the world.

"Well come to think of it we do need a witness," AJ smiled and gave Dean a hug.

"Yeah and not to mention that we do need you to take us to get a marriage certificate and we need a ride to doctor's tomorrow so that we can see your possible niece or nephew," Punk smiled at him.

Dean looked at them with big eyes and said, "You…you…you guys want me to be your baby's uncle?" This is the last thing that he expected.

Both Punk and AJ nodded their heads, "Yes we do and we couldn't think of a better person than you."

Dean just looked at them with tears in his eyes and hugged them both. After helping countless of families and never having one of his own, Dean was happy to find these two and for them to take him in as one of their own.

* * *

**Happy ending! I love chapters like this. It was really cute. I hope that they have a week of happiness before Punk and Dean have to live. I just hope that they come back in one peace and be the family that they want to be.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	29. New Plans

**Author's Notes:** **Thank you all for the follows, favorites and reviews. You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars or Phil Brooks in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**DeanAmborseBatistaWifey23 who wrote:**

**Really Cute Am Glad Punk And April Are Getting Married And Have That Week Until He And Dean Leaves For Portland Hope They Come Back Safe Can't Wait To Read It**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 29-New Plans**

Back in Portland, Roman was sitting close by Randy's bedside waiting for the young man to wake up. He couldn't believe how fast thing things went to shit and how quickly he felt defeated. He just wanted this whole Evolution thing to be over and done with, but somehow Hunter always knew how to get away and piss him off.

As he got up and went to go to the bathroom to splash some water on his face, he heard a moaning sound and when he turned around, he saw Randy moving and start to open his eyes. "Hey, hey, don't move so much," Roman said rushing over back to Randy's bedside.

"What…what…what happened?" Randy whispered. He didn't know why he couldn't talk that loud or why his neck was hurting him like a bitch.

"You're in the hospital man. There was an accident when we were trying to stop Hunter and you ended up here. Do you want me go to get the doctor?" he asked the injured man next to him.

Randy just shook his head, "No that's alright I'm fine for now. Just tell me what kind of accident happened and why the hell my neck hurts?"

Roman sighed, "Well there is no easy way for me to tell you this, but while you were in process of trying to hid and take cover, one of our stupid FBI rookies ended up shooting you in the neck. There was so much blood and you barely had a pulse that we thought you were going to do. Thankfully we brought you here right away and the doctors were able to save you."

"Wow, I can't believe that happened to me. I just remember running away from the van and then that was it. It was like I just passed out and I couldn't do anything about it. Was anyone else hurt?" Randy then asked. He knew the risks that he was taking and he didn't want to see anyone else hurt.

"Well we think that we were able to shoot Rollins and are still looking into any hospitals in the area to try to find him, so there's that. As for injuries on our side, we only had one and that was from Ambrose getting shot in the shoulder. He's okay though after he had surgery to remove the bullet," Roman told him.

Randy was shocked to learn that Dean got hurt because of him. The guy practically did everything in his power to help them and this was how he was repaid. "Man that's horrible, where is Dean now?" he asked.

Roman knew that what he was about to tell Randy was going to make the man slightly anger, but he needed to know, "Well Dean is currently in Chicago at the moment. You see AJ called him to tell him that Punk was in a bit of depression ever since we told him about your injury. Dean went there to try to get his head out of his ass and to potentially bring Punk back here to Portland."

"What, why the hell would you do that? I think the plan of him faking his own death is working and we shouldn't compromise that!" Randy said getting angry like Roman predicted.

"Because we need to end this once and for all, that's why Randy. You see Punk coming back would give us the edge that we need in order to take down Hunter. I don't think he knows anything about Punk being alive still and we can try to build a plan around that. Just think of it like this Randy, do you want to be in the same position as Punk for the rest of your life? Do you want you and your family like Punk's to be in witness protection forever. I promise you that's not a great life to live," Roman tried to explain to him.

Randy took a second to think about what Roman was saying and knew that in a way he was right. That wasn't any type of life that he wanted for his family including his daughter to live. It was like being in prison without actually being there. "Okay, okay I get it Roman and you're right. This needs to end once and for all. Just tell me a couple of things, when the hell do I get out of here to help you guys kick Hunter's ass and where is my girlfriend and daughter?"

Roman laughed and said, "Well I'm afraid that you won't be able to help us for a while Randy. The doctors said that you are lucky to be alive. A couple more centimeters to the left and you would be dead man. As for your family, they are safe and are in witness protection. They are waiting for you to heal so we can move you to a safer location where you can be on house arrest like Punk for the remainder."

"Thank god there alive," Randy sighed. "It just sucks that I can't be out there fighting with you guys."

"Don't worry about it man. What we are going to do to Hunter is all for you man," Reigns told him and patting him on the back. He was just happy to see that the man that he considered was going to be okay.

* * *

Somewhere Else in Portland…

As Rollins recovered from his surgery, he and Hunter were moved to a safe location provided by Flair. Currently Hunter was waiting for a phone call from Alberto regarding the whereabouts of Punk. Something told him that Punk was still alive even though all evidence pointed to him being dead.

Finally his phone ring and it was the call that he had been waiting for. "Alberto my man, tell me that you have some good news," Hunter smiled.

"Well I wish I had some good news to tell you," Alberto sighed. "I did exactly what you asked me to regarding that rat that I was supposed to find, but I couldn't find him. I'm sorry amigo."

"I don't believe it Alberto. Did you look into every database that you could find?" Hunter asked the man in disbelief. He knew it in his heart that Punk was alive and was hiding somewhere, but he didn't know where.

Alberto nodded and said, "Yeah I tried every database in the US and I still couldn't find if he was in witness protection or not. All I could find were some death records and birth records, but that's about it. I think this man is really dead Hunter."

Hunter shook his head in frustration, "No that kind be right Alberto. I mean how the hell could Randy be working for the FBI then? I don't think that he could have been working for them all this time. I think that something happened with Punk that made him do this. All I know is that Randy is still alive unfortunately and I think that is going to be my only way of finding out what really happened to Punk."

"How are you going to do that amigo, I mean isn't Randy in custody of the FBI? There isn't any place that he is going to go alone, because the FBI is always going to be right there with him," Alberto asked. Normally he would leave things like this alone, but Hunter's obsession was fascinating to him.

"I think that instead of going after Randy, I need to focus on the FBI agents guarding him. You see I have been sending them threats and things that are really sending them on edge. If I can get close to one of them, then maybe they can lead me to Randy," Hunter smiled loving his new plan.

Alberto liked that plan too, "Well in that case, I'm going to send you some help. I will give you some of my best men to help you take down the rats and FBI in Portland. You won't be disappointed."

Hunter was very grateful, "Thanks for that Alberto I need all the help I can get. Just text me all there information and I will be at the airport to pick them up."

"Okay no problem, I should have everything sent over by the end of the day. You have a great day my friend," Albert said.

"You too and bye," with that Hunter hung up his phone and got his plan together. Sooner or later he was going to win this war and no one was going to stop him.

* * *

**Yeah Randy is awake and looks like he is going to be fine. That is such great news. I just feel bad that Randy can't be next to his friends fighting this war with Hunter. Not only that but I can't believe that Hunter is going to go after the FBI in order to get to Randy. I just hope that everything works out for the best.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapters!**


	30. Baby Time

**Author's Notes:** **Hey guys, thanks for reviewing, favorite, and following me and all my stories. It means a lot to me and I love to see that you guys are enjoying this story. Please keep it up, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars or Phil Brooks!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**dizzydflashy who wrote:**

**Well well well I'm happy that this isn't a one sided battle anymore and I'm glad Randy is alive even though he's no offense useless now but still going great just hope there's more people involved (Paige), (Nikki)**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 30- Baby Time**

Back in Chicago…

Unfortunately due to the fact that it was so such notice, Dean wasn't able to get the ultrasound appointment as quickly as Punk and AJ would have liked to, but had managed to get them one three days after AJ and Punk agreed to get married. Both parents were so excited to be on their way to see their baby, but in the back of their mind they were both freaking out.

Not only did Punk and AJ have to go see their baby before Punk and Dean flew back to Portland, but they also had to plan a wedding in about three weeks' time. At first AJ just wanted to go to the courthouse and do it there with Dean as their witness, but Punk had decided to go against that and give AJ the wedding that they both deserved.

"So are you excited to see the baby?" AJ asked Punk as they both sat in the back of Colt's car with Charlie as Colt and Dean drove them to their doctor's appointment.

"You don't even know how excited I am April. I mean this is my first time seeing our child and I so fucking happy," Punk smiled brightly as he covered Charlie's ears.

AJ just laughed at his reply and remembered that while she already saw their baby, Punk had been recovering from his gunshot wound. "Well I'm just happy that you get to see the baby before you leave. It would give you a reminder of what you are fighting to come back home too," she then told him with a sad tone.

Punk reached over Charlie's car seat and took AJ's hand into his before kissing it, "Hey let's not think about right now alright. This week is going to be the best week of our lives and then we will deal with me leaving for Portland next week alright. Right now let's just focus on us and our baby alright."

"Yeah you're right, I'm just always worried about what's going to happen in the future, because of the way I grew up. I'm guess I feel like I better prepare myself for what may come," AJ sighed looking out the window.

"And that could be a good thing at times April, but not right now. We just need to focus on the here and now and then we will deal with the later okay," Punk said trying to get her mind out of whatever dark images she was seeing in her head.

That's when Dean decided to speak up too, "Punk is right AJ, and just let me worry about all that other stuff alright. I promise that I will bring your soon to be husband back in one piece or you can kick my ass alright."

Thankfully that last part was good enough to crack a smile on AJ's face and she began to slowly relax. "Yeah I guess you two are right, besides if this baby is a boy then you two better be there to help me because I think I might go crazy in a house filled with boys," AJ laughed as she rubbed her stomach. Everyone laughed at her comment including Charlie who had no clue on what was going on.

Finally, after a short drive to the doctor's office, everyone got off except for Colt and went inside to sign in for their appointment. After filling out countless papers of information, the small family was led to another room while they waited for their doctor.

"So are you guys hoping for a girl more or a boy more?" Dean asked as he sat in a chair with Charlie in his arms. Even though he didn't like the boy in the beginning, he sure did love playing with the little now.

"Umm...I think I would like a girl so that it could be even and I can have a little girl to hang with while Phil can have his time with Charlie," AJ smiled as she rubbed her still small belly.

Punk reached up and put his hand on hers and said, "Even though I like your idea baby, I would love to have another boy. I think having two boys so close in age would be fun and I can do a lot of things with them."

Dean just chuckled and looked down at Charlie, "And what about you Charlie, what do you want?"

Charlie looked up at him and shouted, "No!"

"I don't think he knows what is going on or he is just being the typical older sibling that doesn't want a new brother or sister," AJ laughed at her darling son.

Just then there was a knock on the door and in walked a tall woman with raven dark black hair. "Hello all, I see we have a packed house. I'm your doctor Paige," she said with an accent.

"Hello Paige it's nice to meet you. I'm AJ and this is Phil, our son Charlie, and our friend Dean. He is the kid's uncle," AJ said as she shook her doctor's hand.

"It's so very nice to meet you all. So I take it this is your second pregnancy then," Paige said as she started the ultrasound machine up and got everything ready.

AJ just shook her head, "No this is actually my first pregnancy. We are Charlie's foster parents, but we are in the process of adopting him." Earlier they got word that Charlie's adoption review was almost complete and that they would be hearing from Brie very soon.

Paige smiled and said, "Oh that's wonderful, I think the world really needs more people like you. I can't tell you how many babies I've seen get put up for adoption and no one wants them. Anyways are you two ready to see your baby?"

Both AJ and Punk nodded their heads happily as Punk helped AJ life her shirt. Paige then put a little bit of gel on AJ's stomach that made her jumped due to the cold temperature. Quickly apologizing, Paige turned on the machine and put the wand on AJ's stomach in search of their baby.

"Alright you too, I think I found your baby here take a look," Paige said as she moved the screen for the new parents to see their baby.

As soon as Punk saw his son or daughter for the first time, his eyes instantly filled with tears. He couldn't believe that the little blob on the screen was something that he and AJ created out of love. It was surreal to know that in about eight and a half months, there would be another little person relying on him for everything that they may need.

Reaching over for her fiancé's hand and kissing it, AJ asked, "What do you think Phil? That is your future son or daughter." AJ knew that he was in shock and awe like she was when she their baby for the first time.

"I think it is the most amazingly beautiful thing in the whole world. I can't believe that is our baby in there. It doesn't look much like a baby though," Punk chuckled as he kissed her head.

"Well I assure you two that in time it will be looking like a baby more and more," Paige told them. "So from what I could tell, it looks like you are over a month along and everything is looking good so far. Things are exactly where we want them to be. Just remember to eat, get plenty of rest, and take your pre-natal vitamins and everything should develop along."

Both AJ and Punk nodded and cleaned AJ off before they shook Paige's hand again before she handed them the ultrasound pictures. Once she was gone, Punk and Dean were able to give AJ a proper hug that they wanted too. "So did you like seeing your future niece or nephew?" AJ asked Dean.

Dean nodded his head, "Yeah it was amazing I have never seen anything like that. I can't wait to see it when it's born though. I'm going to spoil Charlie and the new baby rotten."

"Well you are not going to be the only one," Punk chuckled. "Now how about we get out of here and have some lunch while we talk about some things. We still need to finish planning out the wedding and we need to file the marriage certificate."

Everyone nodded and gathered up their things before walking back to their car. Little did they know that on the other side of the country, Hunter was planning something big and unfortunately going to find out something that might end up being their down fall.

* * *

**Oh man that was such a cute sweet chapter. I can't believe that Punk finally got to see the baby that he and AJ created together. I am so happy that they are going to get married and have another baby on the way. I just hope that whatever Hunter is planning gets ruined before he gets to put it into action.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	31. New Recruits

**Author's Notes:** **Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favorites that I received. You guys all rock. Please keep them coming, I love reading them and receiving them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars or Phil Brooks!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**DeanAmborseBatistaWifey23 who wrote:**

**That Was Cute With Punk And AJ Seeing Their Baby And Is About To Married But I Don't Like Is Hunter Planning Cause Whatever It Is It Not Going To Be Good Can't Wait To Read It**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 31-New Recruits **

Back in Portland, it was the day that Randy was going to get released from the hospital and put into witness protection with his family. A part of him was happy that he was finally getting out of the hospital, but the other part of his was angry that he couldn't go back out that and hurt Hunter and Rollins.

"Anyways as he was getting dresses, he heard a little girl giggling and when he turned around, he saw his daughter Aubrey running over to him. "Hi daddy," she screamed as she jumped into his arms.

"Hey princess I've missed you so much," he said as he squeezed her till she giggled. He loved his daughter with all of his heart and it had been that way since the moment that she was born.

Aubrey looked at her daddy and then kissed her cheek, "I missed you too daddy and so did mommy."

Just then Randy's girlfriend Brie walked in and just like their daughter, she ran up to his and hugged her boyfriend tight. "Don't you do that ever again Orton or I will personally see that we never have any more children," she then threatened him.

"I promise baby, I will never almost die for the rest of life," Randy chuckled before he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

The backstory behind Randy and his girlfriend was that while he was serving jail time in Massachusetts, his cellmate named John Cena was a part of the small local gang that ran West Newbury and part of Boston. Well the two became friends and when they got out, John introduced Randy to his girlfriend Nikki Bella and her twin sister Brie Bella. The two instantly hit it off and fell in love in a relatively short period of time.

When it was time for Randy to take off back to Evolution, he took Brie with him without letting John and Nikki know and a few short months later, they had Aubrey. Now with a child in their lives, Brie wanted to get away from the gang life while Randy wanted to stay and make money for his family. That's when they broke apart and Brie took Aubrey to go live in Phoenix. Needless to say, that when Randy told Brie that he was turning over a new leaf and in process of bringing down Evolution, she forgave him and decided that it was time for them to be a family again.

When they finally broke apart, Roman had come into the room at that point to give them a run down on what was going to happen. "Alright you two lovebirds, here is what is going to go down. Seeing as there is a big development in Chicago regarding your best friend getting married, we are going to make a quick detour there before we take you to your new location," he told the couple.

When Randy heard that, he was very shocked, "What, AJ and Punk are getting married? Holy shit, I didn't see that coming so soon." He thought that it would be another few months or years before they decided to take the plunge.

"Yeah I was shocked to when I heard it, but it's definitely going to happen before Punk has to come back here with Dean. Now once that is done, I'm going to be flying you out to St. Louis, Missouri where you will enter witness protection until the case is closed with Evolution. Also per your new sentence that the D.A. and the judge agreed too, you will be on house arrest like Punk," Roman explained to Randy.

"That's fair I guess, I mean it's better than spending time in jail. So when are we heading out there?" Randy asked as he gathered up his things with the help of his daughter and Brie.

Roman looked down at his watch and said, "Well we have to be at the airport in fifteen minutes, so let's get going." With that, everyone followed Roman out to his car to start their new life.

* * *

However at the same airport that they were heading to, Hunter was waiting on the tarmac with Seth right by his side waiting for the group of people that Alberto was letting him borrow.

"So how are you feeling today Rollins? I was surprised that Rick let you out of his care that fast?" he asked his second in command. It had been a while since Seth's emergency surgery and he didn't know if the young man was strong enough to be there.

"I'm doing fine sire, just a bit sore. Don't worry though, because I push myself through the pain to get the job done," Seth told him as he had his had wrapped around his stomach. He wanted to show Hunter how reliable he really was. "So what's the news on the guys that Alberto is giving us anyways?"

Hunter took out the paperwork that Alberto had given him and looked it over, "Well we are expecting two guys and one girl. According to Alberto, there guys come highly recommended and are seasoned criminals." Just then a small jet landed a few feet away from them and when the crew and passengers got out, Hunter knew that these were his guys.

Once of the men who was taller than the rest of them and in a suit, walked up to them and said, "Hello, you guys must be Hunter and Seth. My name is Glenn also known as Kane."

"Nice to meet you Glenn, Alberto said that you are quite the loyal corporate type of worker according to what the papers that he sent me say. And you did you bring with you?" Hunter asked as he shook the man's hand.

"Well I brought a well-rounded group with me that I think will fit your liking," Glenn said just like a business man who was trying to sell Hunter something. "First let me tell you my qualifications. I am a con man by sorts and along with strength and power, I can get myself in and out of any jam that I may find myself in. "

Hunter liked that and knew that Glenn's assets could come in handy, "That's great, we could really use you and what about the two behind you? How can they help me?"

That's when the other man who was shorter but much bigger in size walked up to him and said, "Hello my name is John Cena and I am all strength, a very skilled driver, and I am very good with any type of weapon that you give me."

"And my name is Nikki Bella sir. I am John's girlfriend, but I am so much more than that. Along with kicking ass, I am your tech specialist. I can get into virtually anything that you give to me and can put business out of business with just a click of a mouse," Nikki said as she shook Hunter's hand.

"Great this is fantastic, Alberto really pulled through. Oh and before I forget, this is my second in command Seth Rollins. He maybe a little wounded now, but man you should see his speed and shooting skills," Hunter said introducing the last member of his team. "Now before we get going, do you guys know what is going on?"

Glenn shook his head and said, "Yes sir, Alberto told us everything. We are here to follow the FBI and find the two rats that are threatening to bring your organization down. Is this correct?"

Hunter nodded his head, "Yes it is actually. You see the two rats were very near and dear to my heart and have betrayed me in the worse possible way. Randy the first guy is alive and well somewhere in this city while the second man Punk is seen to be dead, but I think otherwise. Your boss was supposed to help me find information on him, but he couldn't."

"That's because I was out the country doing something else and I couldn't help him access all records sir. Here John hold this," Nikki said as she opened her computer and got it booted. "All I have to do is access ever single law enforcement and the FBI database in Washington and we should find something. If that doesn't come up with anything then I can move to the local offices all over the country. Oh and by the way sir, I know this Randy guy that you are talking about."

"You do?" Hunter asked in surprise.

Nikki nodded her head, "Yeah he used to be a friend of John and I and we introduced him to my twin sister Brie. That's when that asshole took her from me and things haven't been the same with us. I mean she barely lets me see my own niece."

Hunter looked over at John who was nodding his head in agreement. "Well I'm sorry for what that asshole has done to your family and I assure you that he will get what is coming to him."

"Thank you sir oh and by the way, I found this Punk character," Nikki said happily as she showed him her computer.

**Oh no, they found out that Punk is alive! I wonder how in the hell that they did that? Also, do you like the new characters added? In the next chapter, everyone is reunited in Chicago for the wedding and little do they know that Evolution is right on their ass. We are nearing the end of the story folks, so don't forget to review.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	32. Happy News

**Author's Notes:** **Thank you all for your reviews, please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars or Phil Brooks in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Emerald Loves Sapphire who wrote:**

**Hopefully Nikki doesn't do anything to harm her sister because she's the one working on if AJ and Punk could keep Charlie and that she'll end up having a change of heart about working with the bad guys.**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 32-Happy News**

Back in Chicago, AJ and Punk were busy trying to clean their house up while Dean tended to Charlie. They were so happy to hear that Randy was out of the hospital and that he and his family were on their way to Chicago to attend the wedding.

Speaking of the wedding, the two lovers found that despite it being the last minute, the wedding plans were turning out the way that they planned. They were both simple people so they had no trouble in picking out what they were going to wear, what flowers, they were going to have, and Dean and Punk had gone out to pick out the rings. All they had to do know was set things up and wait for their guests to show up.

As they were cleaning, the doorbell went off and Dean put down Charlie in order to check it out. When he looked through the peephole, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was Roman standing outside the door. "It's alright guys, it's only Roman," he then called out to Punk and AJ as he opened the door.

"Hey man looking good," Roman said when he saw Dean without his sling on. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better actually. It is very relaxing here with my hosts," Dean laughed as she ushered everyone in from the cold Chicago air. "Punk and AJ are finishing straightening up while I watched Charlie here."

Just then AJ and Punk walked in with smiles on their faces as they saw all their friends in their new home. "Fuck man, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Punk said when he said Randy standing there with his daughter in his arms.

Randy pulled his best friend in for a hug not caring who was watching, "Yeah man, I'm happy to still be here with my family."

"You don't have to tell me twice man. I feel fucking terrible about what happened," Punk said with a sad face. He still felt responsible for Randy getting shot, but was slowly getting over it.

"I know dude, Roman told me about the bit of a depression that you went through because of it and don't you dare do it again. I knew the risks that I was taking and I was okay with it. You don't need to worry about me and what I do. All you need to do is focus on this wonderful family of yours," Randy scowled him like a little kid.

Punk just looked down and said, "Yeah you're right and I am slowly starting to get over it for the sake of my family. All that matters now is April and I getting ready as well as waiting on the word about Charlie's adoption."

That's when Brie appeared from behind Randy and said, "I believe that I can answer your question on that one."

"Oh my god Brie, what are you doing here?" AJ asked in surprise. She wasn't sure if Brie had called to schedule another interview with them or not due to all of the hectic wedding plans and other things that were going on in their house.

"She's my girlfriend and the mother of my daughter Aubrey," Randy said proudly as she wrapped his arm around Brie's shoulder.

Punk and AJ just looked at him with a confused look on their faces and the Brie said, "I would be happy to explain it you to guys if you want. Is there somewhere where we can sit down?"

AJ nodded and said, "Oh yeah sorry, come sit in the living room. That's where all of Charlie's things are to keep him company." Once she said that, everyone went to the living room to talk and the kids sat on the floor playing with Charlie's toys.

"Okay so like Randy said, I'm his girlfriend," Brie told them. "Randy and I met in Boston through his friend who just happened to be my sister's boyfriend. Anyways I knew what kind of work that Randy was in and I didn't like it, but I stayed with him and moved to Portland with him. However once I became pregnant with our daughter I wanted to do nothing with the gang life style and moved to Phoenix for a couple of years. Then just recently, I was transferred here to Chicago where I was assigned to your case."

"So is that why you knew so much about us and about the Evolution case when we met you?" Punk asked and still couldn't believe that this was the girlfriend that Randy had talked so much about.

At that time Dean decided to talk over, "Brie here kind of knew the basics about the case but not that much. Shortly after Randy agreed to help us, we flew out to Phoenix and explained things to her but not with a lot of detail. Also she had no clue on who you guys were at the time so it didn't create a conflict of interest with your adoption case."

Punk let out a breath of air and said, "Wow, small world then. Anyways, you said that you had some information about Charlie's adoption case."

"Yes I do actually. You see when Dean told us where we were going and who you guys were, I put everything together and I had Roman stop at my office so that I could pick up this for you," Brie said as she handed Punk and AJ an envelope with papers for the to look over.

"What's all of this?" AJ asked as she opened it up and read over some papers but didn't know what they meant.

Brie just smiled at them and said, "Well those are all reviews that your friends here gave to CPS about your relationship with Charlie. Also after speaking with my supervisors and conducting my visit, we decided to throw in a blank birth certificate to fill out to finalize Charlie's adoption to you guys."

Both AJ and Punk just looked at her in shock. "Wait, does this mean what I think it means?" Punk asked still not wanting to believe what she said in case he heard wrong.

"Yes guys it means exactly what you think it means. Congrats guys Charlie is officially yours!" Brie announced happily.

"Oh my god Phil, Charlie is ours, he is really ours," AJ cried as she threw her arms around Punk who had an equally as big smile on his face."

After hugging and kissing for a few seconds, Punk got up and picked up a happy Charlie who giggled at being picked up so fast. "Did you hear that son, I'm legally your daddy and your mom is legally your mommy," he told his son as he pulled him in for a nice hug and kissed his head.

AJ then joined them and took Charlie from his daddy, "I'm so happy to be your mommy Charlie. I promise to be the best mommy to you and daddy promises to be the best daddy to you. Isn't that right Phil?"

"Yes that's right, you're a Brooks now Charlie and I'm going to make it so that it's a name that you can be proud of," Punk said as he took them into his arms and kissed them both. All that was needed was for him and AJ to get married, for their baby to be born, and for Evolution to be out of their lives for good before they could truly be happy.

* * *

However just down the street for their house, Hunter and the rest of his gang where staked out waiting to catch a glimpse of Punk to see if he was alive and well. Thanks to Nikki's computer skills and Punk and AJ's stupidity, she was able to find their application for a marriage certificate since it was public record. From there they had hoped on a plane and followed Roman and Randy from the airport straight to Punk's house.

"Why are we sitting here boss, don't you want to get Punk and Randy once and for all" Seth asked sitting in the passenger seat. He was still a little sore, but felt stronger and wanted his revenge on Dean who had shot him.

"Of course I want to catch him, but not now. I want to see that little rat Punk first before we do anything. Secondly, I want to wait for there to be no FBI agents around. If this is where the FBI put them, I have a feeling that there might be more than just Ambrose and Reigns around," Hunter said as he checked the surrounding again.

Sensing that Hunter was feeling a little uneasy, John took it upon himself to step up to the plate and show his boss that he was good enough for the job, "Sir if it is alright with you, I am willing to go out and scope the place out. Maybe I could even see if there are any more agents around."

Hunter nodded his head, "Yeah go ahead and do that, but if you catch sight of Punk or any other agents, I want you to call me immediately." John nodded and left the confines of their van. As Hunter watched him leave, he knew that it was only a matter of time before all this was over once and for all.

* * *

**Oh man that was one happy chapter except for the end. I am so happy that AJ and Punk get to adopt Charlie and legally make him their own. I am so happy for them to get married and have their baby. I just hope that Hunter doesn't try anything since he knows where they are.**

**Oh by the way, I think that we are at least three chapters away from the end!**

**Also I am thinking a Dean/AJ fanfic, let me know if you want one!**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	33. Tux and Dress Shopping

**Author's Notes: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has been following, reviewing, and liking this story. It means a lot to me and please keep it up, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars or Phil Brooks in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**LeCrazz who wrote:**

**Can't wait for Punk and AJ's wedding! And I'm so glad Charlie is like officially Punk and AJ's child. But Hunter and his crew are always lurking...**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 33- Tux and Dress Shopping**

Over the next couple of days, everyone was busier than ever in trying to get ready for Punk and AJ's wedding. So far they had out together the backyard nicely with flowers and enough chairs for the small group that was attending the wedding. Now all they had to do was go get the tuxes and dresses and everything would be set for the wedding tomorrow.

"I can't believe that we are rushing over here to get our dresses," AJ sighed as they pulled up to a bridal dress story. A part of her was excited to find her wedding dress today, but the other part was stressing out about making her wedding to Punk perfect.

"I know it's a last minute thing, but what do you expect with only having a short time frame to get married. I mean you do want to get married quickly so that you can use the rest of next week as a honeymoon right?" Brie asked as they gathered up their purses and Aubrey before entering the store.

AJ just nodded her head and said, "Yeah I guess you're right. Besides, if we don't find anything here, I'm alright with just wearing a nice summer dress since we are having the wedding in the backyard."

Brie giggled and said, "Oh I don't think so missy, this is your big day that we are talking about her and I refuse to have your wear anything other than a wedding dress for it. You may never get married again for all we know and it is important to go out with a bang for the first one."

AJ knew that she had a point and as soon as they walked into the store, a blond sales lady came up to them and said, "Hello my name is Natalya. How may I help you today?"

"Well I'm getting married tomorrow and I know that it short notice, so I would like to find one where we don't have to make that many alterations on it," AJ said as they were led over to a big empty room with a bunch of mirrors.

"Oh wow, okay I think that we can find something that you are looking for. Now can you tell me what kind of style of dress that you are looking for, that way that we can get right to trying on some dresses for you," Natalya told her as she took out a notepad to write on.

AJ thought about it for a second and said, "Well I am a simple girl, so I don't want it to be too puff or full of jewels and things like that. I also don't mind it dipping down low, but not too low and then I am also pregnant, so we might need a size bigger than I am used to."

Natalya wrote everything down and then said, "Okay then, I think that I have some dress in the slim style that you are looking for. Let me get your size and then I can run to the back and get some dresses."

AJ then gave Natalya were size and Natalya went to the back where they kept most of the stores dresses. A few minutes later she came back with a rack full of dresses in the style that AJ wanted. "Okay here is what I was able to find. Why don't you try on a few and come out here and show us. In the meantime I can help your friend here and her daughter find some dresses of their own.

Grabbing the first dress that she saw, AJ went to the dressing room and changed into it. Once she was done, she came out to show Brie the dress. "What do you think?" she asked her friend who was slowly growing into her best friend.

"I think that it's nice, but it is definitely not you," Brie told her.

"Yeah I think that you are right," AJ said as she took at closer look at the dress. It was way more elegant that she would have liked, it dipped in the middle sort of lower than she would have liked, and it was super long in the back that made it a tripping hazard.

Deciding that this dress wasn't the one, AJ went back into the dressing room to try more on. Unfortunately she had tried on dress after dress, but none of them really fit her and her style. They were all either to short, too long, to elegant, or too sluty looking. Finally, after all of her options were nearly gone, AJ took the last dress on the rack and put it on.

When she came out, Brie's mouth dropped when she saw what AJ was wearing. "Oh my god AJ, you look beautiful. I think you found the dress," she gasped when AJ turned around showing off the dress.

"Do you really think so?" AJ asked as she studied the dress closer. The dress was the typical white color, sleeveless, had ruffles that ran from the top of the dress to about the middle of the dress, and at the bottom, the dress flowed into a lighter material.

"Yes AJ I really think that is your wedding dress. It fits you and your style perfectly. What do think though, because ultimately it is all up to you," Brie said she walked up to AJ to help her zip up the dress more.

AJ took another minute to look at the dress and to think if she really like it or not. Brie was right when she said that the decision was ultimately up to her and that this was going to be the dress for the biggest day of her life and she needed to be certain if she loved it or not.

Finally after a few minutes of debating in her head, AJ turned and smiled brightly at Brie, "You're right, this is the one."

* * *

Meanwhile across town with Punk and the boys, they were busy finding a place to either buy or rent some tuxes.

"So are you ready for the big day tomorrow?" Dean asked as they pulled up to their third store. They didn't see how it was taking this long to find a couple of tuxes for them.

"Hell yeah I am man, but it is definitely a trip. I mean here I was about two months ago a criminal on the run with not a care in the world and then here I am now where I have a little boy, another one on the way, and a beautiful fiancée that I can't wait to marry tomorrow," Punk smiled as he thought back to what has happened to him in this moth and a half.

Randy patted his friend on the back and said, "Yeah but it is all worth it bro. I mean if you would have never gotten on that plane, then think of all the bad that could have happened. Neither AJ nor Charlie would be here right now."

Dean decided to chime in as well and said, "Randy is right man, because in a way your are like Charlie and AJ's superhero in a way seeing as how you are coming with me back to Portland to stop Hunter."

"Yeah that is true, but I don't want to make it seem like Charlie and AJ are weak and always needing me. I know for a fact that AJ would do and will do anything to protect our family now in case something happens to me," Punk said with a sad face.

"Hey don't talk like that man, everything is going to be fine. Let's just enjoy ourselves today and tomorrow and then we will worry about Portland later," Roman said as they walked into another store praying that they had tuxes.

Just then a short bearded man came up to them and said, "Hello my name is Daniel, how can I help you today?"

Punk smiled at the man and said, "Hello my name is Phil and these are my friends. I am getting married tomorrow and I need to find a tux quick. I know that it is short notice, but I can really use your help. Also it would be even greater if you had a small tux for my son here."

"Well then you certainly did come to the right place Phil. I know that I am not seem like the tux selling type of guy, but I promise you that we have some on the other side for the store. As for you son here, I think I have something that would do the trick. Just follow me and I will take care of you," Daniel said as the group walked towards the back of the store.

However as they walked away, no one noticed the van that followed them from Punk's house all the way to the store that they were in now. "So are we going to get the rats now boss?" John asked Hunter.

"No for the last time not yet. If I am going to get my revenge once and for all, I want to do it when it really counts. Now by the looks of things, I say that they are getting ready for Punk's wedding and I know for a fact that they will never see us coming. All we have to do is wait for the wedding to happen and we strike there. Until then it is full on reckon until we find out the wedding date and attack," Hunter smiled as he watched Punk and the guys try on some suit.

Revenge was going to be all his and it was definitely going to be sweet.

* * *

**Oh man that is not good. I can't believe that Hunter and the guys are getting ready to attack Punk and AJ's wedding which is very soon. I just hope that they don't find out and let Punk and AJ get married in peace. Also I can't believe that AJ and Punk found their suit and wedding dress. It is going to be excited when they see each other for the first time.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	34. Living in Fear

**Author's Notes: Hey guys, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who is showing all the love and support for this story as well as all my other ones. You guys rock and please keep it up. It means a lot to me. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars or Phil Brooks in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Emerald loves Sapphire who wrote:**

**This reminds me of Kill Bill Vol.1 when Kiddo is attacked at her wedding while she was pregnant...I just hope it doesn't end up that way yikes.**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 34-Living in Fear**

The next day after AJ and Punk found their perfect wedding attire; it was time to put them to good use as it was the day of their wedding. Both were so nervous and happy that neither one slept the previous night. Wanting to stick to tradition, Punk and Charlie slept at the hotel that Roman, Dean, and Randy were staying at while AJ stayed at the house with Brie and Aubrey.

Everyone knew that while the wedding was going to be a short personal ceremony it was going to be a very busy day. While attending to the bride and groom, Dean and Roman were running back and forth to both places making sure that everything and everyone was ready for the biggest day of their lives.

Not only that, but earlier in the day Roman had picked up a call from back in Portland regarding Hunter and Evolution and his co-worker told him that he had picked up a tip that Hunter and some unknown partners were seen at the airport and bordered a private plane that had no manifest. Roman then told Dean who became furious, but knew that they had to play it cool and set up security for Punk and AJ.

Currently, Roman was on his way to warn Punk about the news, while Dean drove to AJ's house to set up some security measures and to warn AJ as well about Hunter and his unknown whereabouts.

Knocking on the door of the hotel room, Roman stood there waiting until Randy opened the door holding a sleepy Charlie. "Hey man, come on in. Punk is in the bedroom getting ready while I'm putting Charlie here down for a quick nap," Randy told him as he left eh FBI agent in.

"Oh ok cool. Listen, I have some news that I think that you and Punk need to hear, so why don't you put Charlie down and then come in the bedroom to hear what I have to say," Roman told him as he watched Randy put Charlie in his playpen. Then the two men went and knocked on the door to where Punk was.

"Come in," they heard Punk say and they walked into the room. "Hey Roman what a surprise, I thought you would be at my place with Dean," Punk said as he was putting his dress shirt on.

Roman and Randy took a seat on the bed in front of them and Roman sighed, "Well I was, but then I got a call from Portland. I'm afraid that I have some bad news Punk and I don't know if you want to hear it."

Both Randy and Punk just looked at each other in confusion. "What is it man? If it is something important that could possibly ruin my big day, just tell me so I can fix it," Punk said instantly becoming nervous.

"Well umm you see apparently Hunter and Rollins came out of hiding and they were spotted by some bystanders. They immediately called the FBI number on all of the flyers that we put up and they told my co-worker that they spotted Hunter and some other people that we don't know at the airport boarding a plane. We unfortunately couldn't get a flight manifest to see where they were going, but I have a feeling that they are coming here," Roman told him.

"And how do you know that? I mean we made sure that we had everything set in place to make it seem that I was dead," Punk asked in confusion and then wondered why Hunter waited until now to make his move.

Roman then pulled out a file from his bag and handed it to Punk, "Well I thought that we had everything in place, but then I realized that when you and AJ filed for a marriage license, it became public record. It lists all your information as well as you address, but don't worry if Hunter is on his way here Dean is setting up security at your place."

Punk just groaned in frustration and ran his hand through his hair, "Damn it Reigns, I thought that you FBI guys were supposed to be keeping tabs on things like this. How the hell were you able to let this slip through the cracks?"

"Look I know that we messed up alright, but I am trying to fix it. I am having the FBI here in Chicago monitor all fights coming into the city and going through all the surveillance footage for the last three days. If they are here, then we will find them don't worry," Roman said trying to calm the pissed groom down.

"I can't calm down Roman. Today is supposed to be the biggest day of my life and I am going to be constantly looking over my shoulder waiting for Hunter and his goons to show up. I don't know, maybe I need to go tell April that we are going to have to call off the wedding now and wait until this whole situation with Hunter is all over," Punk sighed as he started to gather his things up.

However Randy was able to stop hum and tried to talk some sense into him, "Alright man, I think it's time that you sit down and really think this through. I mean do you really want to call off the wedding because of Hunter? I don't see why you would considering that you have the FBI and me watching your back."

Punk just looked at Randy with a sad face and said, "I just don't want to see anyone else hurt because of me. I mean your family also lost you because of you got shot by accident because of me and Dean got shot in the shoulder because of me. I don't know what I am going to do if I get more blood on my hands."

"Then that's just a risk that you are going to have to take Punk. We all knew the risks when we signed up for this job and we are going to see it through to the end no matter what. However it is will make you feel better, I can take you to AJ and you two can sit down and talk about this together. Dean is already there talking to her now, so that you will all be on the same page," Roman told him.

"Yeah I guess I might as well talk to her considering that this is her wedding too. Let me just pack mine and Charlie's things then we can leave," Punk said as he started to repack his suit case. Within minutes, they were all packed and on their way over to Punk's place to figure out if they were going to have a wedding or not.

By the time that they got to the house, Punk wasted no time in running through the door while Randy and Roman tended to you Charlie. "Phil, what are you doing here?" AJ asked in surprise when he walked into their bedroom. "You're not supposed to see me until the wedding."

Punk sighed and took a seat next to her on the bed, "I know that baby, but I think we need to talk about some things first. I assume that Dean already filled you in on the whole Evolution thing?"

"Yes he did and even though I don't like it and I am worried, I am trying to put it on the back burner for a while. Today is our day and I am not going to let anyone or anything ruin it," AJ told him and took his hands into hers.

"I don't want anything to ruin our wedding either April, but we need to be realistic here. Do you want to go through with the wedding and have Hunter and his goons to come in and destroy everything," Punk said trying to get AJ to see what he was thinking.

AJ just shook her head, "I certainly don't want that Phil, but I am tired of living in fear because of these men. If you want to keep doing that then that's fine by me, but I will not stand here and let you call of the biggest day of my life because you can't find the balls to stand up to this guy."

Punk looked at her in confusion, "What are you trying to say April? Are you saying that if I don't marry you today that you are going to leave me?"

"That's exactly what I am trying to say Phil. This isn't able the wedding at all, because I know for a fact that we already married and we don't need a piece of paper to say that. What I am saying is that I will not raise my growing family in witness protection and not allow them to live a normal life. If you can't put your fears aside for our family, then I don't see us being able to be together anymore. I love you Phil I really do, but I can't live like this," AJ cried as she got up and went to the bathroom to have some alone time.

That left Punk just sitting there on the bed in disbelief. Did AJ just break up their engagement all because he was too chicken shit to face Hunter? He didn't even know what to think at that point. If he didn't get his balls out of his purse sooner rather than later, he was going to lose the family that he had to fight to keep together.

* * *

**Wow that was one dramatic chapter. At least they know that Hunter and the new Evolution are out of hiding and trying to find them, but they don't know that Hunter already did. Also, do you think that AJ is right in saying that Punk is living in fear too much, or is he just playing it safe?**

**Also I think that we are about two chapters away from the end of this story!**

**Please review, suggest, or comment please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**

**Oh there is a poll up regarding my next story, so please go vote or tell me in a review!**


	35. Husband and Wife

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone, I just wanted to say thank you for all the love and support that you all have been giving me for the story as well as all my other ones. Please keep it up, I think we are very close to the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars or Phil Brooks in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**DeanAmborseBatistaWifey23 who wrote:**

**It Good Thing They Found Where Hunter Hiding Too Bad They Don't Where He Is I Think Punk Is Playing It Safe So AJ or Charlie Won't Get Hurt Can't Wait To Read It**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 35-Husband and Wife**

A couple of hours later after Punk and AJ had AJ had there little spat, Punk sat in the living room with Charlie on his lap sulking. He didn't mean for all of this to happen, but at the same time he knew that it was all for their own good. It was better to be safe than sorry and it was better to put the wedding off for a while until Hunter and his goons were caught.

"Well buddy, I don't think mommy is too happy with me right now. You see we were supposed to get married today, but some bad guys are out there waiting to hurt daddy. Now I know that I will do anything in my power to protect you guys, but fighting is the last thing that I want to happen. I just don't want to see you guys hurt," Punk explained to his son even though the baby had no clue on what he was talking about.

Just then there was a knock on the wall and Randy walked in to give some advice to his best friend, "Look man, I heard you talking to Charlie and I know what you are going through. I was in and I still am in the same position that you are in. See, I know that I need to keep my family safe, but at the same time I know that I can't back down and let Hunter win. We just running away and hiding aren't going to bring Hunter down. I need to fight and you need to fight Punk or Hunter wins. Either way when it comes down to it, there is no other way out of this."

"I know that Orton and believe me I want to fight, but it's just that I can't stop these bad images from playing in my head. I also know that you are right and I can't let Hunter dictate my life anymore. I need to stop him, but I don't know how. I mean he can be anywhere at this point," Punk sighed as he put Charlie down on the floor and ran his hand through his hair.

"Just don't worry about than Punk, let the FBI take care of him. Today is supposed to be about you and AJ, so why don't you go up there and makeup while the rest of the us go to the back and get ready to have wedding," Randy told him as he patted his friends back.

Punk nodded his head and knew that Randy was right in everything that he was saying, so he straighten himself up and rushed to the master bedroom where his bride to be was held up. Knocking on the door, Punk didn't get a response and feared that something was wrong, so he busted through the door to only find AJ sleeping peacefully on their bed.

Walking over to her, Punk gently sat down on the bed next to her and wiped the still wet tears that were on her face. He hated the fact that he was the cause of her tears, but he knew that what he was about to tell her was going to cheer her up. "April, April wake up sweetheart," he quietly said as he ran his hand up and down her arm.

AJ slowly opened her eyes and saw Punk staring down at her with lovable green eyes. "What's going on Phil, is it Charlie?" she asked bolting up wide awake.

"No Charlie is fine, but I just woke you up to apologize. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way that I acted earlier. I should have spoken to you in a calm way before I decided to cancel the wedding. I mean today isn't just about me, it's about you," he told her as he pulled her into his arms.

"No Phil don't say that, it's my fault for the way that things ended. You were right in saying that we need to play it safe. I don't want anything bad to happen to our family and I think that until Hunter is caught, we should postpone the wedding," AJ said as she hugged him back with a heavy heart. She really did want to get married though.

Punk just pulled back and shook his head, "Look April, even though I still believe that Hunter and his goons might do something to stop the wedding, I think that we should get married today after all. I mean we can't live in fear anymore. Today is about us and we will worry about Hunter later."

AJ looked up at him with excitement written all over her face, "Really Phil, you mean that?"

"Yes baby I do and if we hurry, we can still get the priest over her and get married before the day is over," Punk smiled as he kissed her lips.

"Oh my god, I can't believe that we are getting married! But you need to get out, you can't see me in my dress," AJ told him as she pushed him up and out the door.

Punk just laughed and rushed out the door to get everybody and everything set up for the wedding of their dreams. Today was going to be a good day after all.

* * *

A few hours later as the sun was going down, it was time for the moment that everyone was waiting for. With everything in place and the priest arriving, Punk took his place in the front of the alter and waited for the small wedding march to begin.

As soon as the music began to play courtesy of Roman handling the music and the speakers, Punk watched as the back doors of the house opened up and out walked Randy and Brie first seeing as they offered to be Punk and AJ's best man and maid of honor. Once they made it to the alter, the cutest scene came when Dean walked out with Aubrey holding on his arm while Charlie walked in front of them in his little suit and tie. It was so cute that it even brought a tear to Punk's eyes as he caught Charlie whom walked up right to him with his arms out.

With Charlie now happily in his father's arms, the two Brooks boys turned their attention to the back door as they watched Roman open them up again and two seconds later AJ appeared in the doorway in her perfect white wedding dress.

"Wow, she looks amazing," Punk whispered under his breath only to be patted on the back by Randy.

"Yeah man you sure did the luck of the draw with this one," Randy said smiling over at Brie. He knew that when the day came he was going to have the same goofy look on his face as Punk did when he and Brie would eventually get married.

As Punk watched as Dean reappeared at AJ's side and began walking her down the aisle, he soon became really nervous as his soon to be wife looked up at him with tears running down her face. She was so happy that they decided to go through the wedding and that they had the full support of their friends who were also their family.

Once they reached the front of the alter Punk reached out for her hand and brought her over to where he and Charlie were standing. It was time for the show to begin.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony. Now before we begin is there any who wishes for these two to not be married," the priest spoke to everyone. Thankfully no one spoke so he continued, "Alright then now marriage is a wonderful thing and from what I hear after what these two have endured, these two deserve marriage for than anyone. Now I heard that these two want to exchange their own vows, so April why don't you go first."

Taking a deep shaky breath, AJ took Punk's hand into hers and recited her vows, "Phil, when we first met even though it wasn't the most ideal situation, I thought that you were a jerk who liked to get into everyone's business. However once we were in the plane and things began to turn south, I saw the real caring man that you truly are. That's the man that I started to fall in love with and that's the man that I want as the father of my children. I am so glad to have found you and that you are willing to risk your life to see me and Charlie happy. I love you so much and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

The priest then turned to Punk and said, "Now Phil it's your turn."

Running his hand through his hair, Punk then joined this hand back with AJ's before he spoke, "April when I first met you, I don't know what came over me, but it was like I felt the need to protect you. It was then that I knew that I really truly cared about you, because I never felt like that about anyone before. When it was just me, you, and Charlie, I really started to take a look at myself and I started to see myself changing. It was you that was changing me into this honest caring person that I never thought that I would see myself as. You made me believe in myself and see that I could become a lover to you and a father to Charlie and the future kids that we may have. Honestly April, I don't think that I see me living my life with anyone but you. I love you so much and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

With both of them now in tears and very anxious to hear the words that they so desperately wanted to hear, the priest continued on with the ceremony, "Phil, April, with the words that I heard you speak today I can only say that you two really do love each other. It is rare to see that kind of love in such young people. Now may I have the rings?" Dean handed him the rings and he continued, "Now Phil will you please place this ring on April's finger and repeat after me, 'April this ring I give to you as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will ever be as your husband. With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours."

Punk took the simple ring from the priest, look deeply into AJ's eyes, and as he put the ring on AJ's finger repeated what the priest had said, "April this ring I give to you as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will ever be as your husband. With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours."

April, now if you may take this ring and repeat after me as you place the ring onto Phil's finger, "Phil this ring I give to you as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will ever be as your wife. With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours."

Looking up at her soon to be husband, AJ smiled brightly as she took Punk's hand and slowly slipped the ring on his finger, "Phil this ring I give to you as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will ever be as your wife. With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours."

With their rings both on their fingers, both AJ and Punk smiled at each other as the priest said what they were all waiting to hear, "Now with the rings set in place where they shall forever be, with the power vested in me by the State of Illinois and the city of Chicago, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Phil you may now kiss your bride."

As everyone went crazy and cheered, Punk pulled AJ close to him and looked into her eyes as he planted the biggest yet passionate kiss on his wife. They were finally married and everything went according to plan. They couldn't wait to spend the rest of their lives together, but first they had to tackle their biggest obstacle that would soon come.

* * *

**Hurray, they are finally married! I am so happy and excited for them. Not only that, but seeing as how Hunter didn't get involved makes me happy and nervous all at once. I just want to see Punk and AJ have a little bit of happiness before anything bad starts to happen. These next few chapters are going to be interesting.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


End file.
